Regreso a los recuerdos
by nocturnia19
Summary: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo aporto mi version de la continuacion de amanecer. Reneesme y su familia se mudaron de forks hace tres años, dejando atras muchas cosas ¿ que pasará cuando vuelvan?
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que me fui de Forks, tres años exactamente, tres años en los que me había dejado atrás muchas cosas importantes para mí, pero la calma y la perfección no duran eternamente ¿no? es algo que hay que asumir.

Por nuestra _raza_ podríamos llamarlo así, nos es imposible mantenernos un periodo de tiempo duradero en cualquier lugar, es algo complicado, no es muy normal estar clavados en los eternos diecisiete años, o en los dieciocho… la cifra varía respecto a cada miembro de mi familia, pero tampoco el numero tiene mucha importancia.

Debo reconocer que me costaba mucho despedirme de todo esto, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, ni tampoco seria la ultima, lamentablemente mi parte humana era bastante vulnerable a estas situaciones, me destrozaba tener que abandonarlo todo, sobre todo a las personas que dejaba atrás, me encariñaba fácilmente, y no se si por suerte o por desgracia las recordaría eternamente a todas y cada una de ellas, sin embargo para estas yo seria un mero recuerdo lejano que se terminaría olvidando conforme pasara el tiempo.

Me jodia bastante, si, pero no me podía quejar, desde que recuerdo, lo he tenido absolutamente todo, nunca se me ha prohibido nada y siempre me había sentido querida.

Tenía belleza, fuerza, unas capacidades extraordinarias, y una eternidad por delante, suena un poco egocéntrico, pero es la verdad, tenía unos maravillosos genes vampiricos.

Vi a papa sonreír desde el espejo retrovisor, otra vez hurgando en mí cabeza ¿nunca te cansas?

No- dijo divertido- me alegra que te guste mi magnifica aportación genética.

- tampoco es necesario que te eches tantas flores.- Le respondí un poco irritada, odiaba que se metieran en mis cosas, ¡necesito mi espacio mierda!

-deberías dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con tus tíos, te están maleducando.

Y de nuevo lo vuelve a hacer, lo mire con rabia a través del espejo, mientras el se reía.

- ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? Dijo mama que hasta ahora estaba distraída.

-Nada en especial, un monologo interno, sobre la invasión del espacio personal y esas cosas- contestó papa despreocupadamente.

- entiendo- respondió ella echando una mirada compasiva hacia mi asiento.

Acabábamos de abandonar los límites de Canadá, donde habíamos estado viviendo los últimos años, y nos dirigíamos a Forks, solo temporalmente, queríamos ver al abuelo y a los chicos de La Push, especialmente a Jacob, no pude disimular la sonrisa que se formo en mi cara al recordarlo, Reneesme, contrólate por favor, tienes un intruso en tu cabeza.

Comencé a recordar ese documental de gorilas de lomo plateado que vi la tarde anterior .La verdad eran bastante ágiles para tener ese tamaño, me recordaban a tío Emmet.

- bah, monos, que poca imaginación, sentencio papa.

Paramos en el camino, no es que nos hiciera falta estirar las piernas ni nada por el estilo, pero pasamos por una zona de caza magnifica, y no estaba de mas ir preparados al pueblo, llevábamos varios días sin alimentarnos. En mi caso podría sobrevivir con comida humana, pero prefería la sangre, ¿quien prefiere verduritas y cosas chamuscadas ante una pieza fresca sangrienta y caliente?

Tardamos unas dos horas en saciarnos por completo, pero esta vez a la vuelta decidí subir al Jeep con Emmet, me divertía mucho con el y me sacaba de mis casillas tener a un vampiro espiando mis mas vergonzosos pensamientos, por lo que no dude en abandonar a mis progenitores un ratito.

Estábamos llegando a nuestro destino, el olor a bosque, a humedad, a hierba mojada, me traían muchísimos recuerdos, al contrario que a mi madre a mi me encantaban estos lugares, abundaba el paisaje natural y eso me gustaba, prefería el bosque y la naturaleza a vivir en una ciudad llena de aire contaminado y conductores desquiciados, para ser humanos, eran bastante salvajes. Si por mi fuera me iba a vivir al bosque a una cueva o algo, seguro que tendría mi propio espacio.

También ese olor a madera y hierba mojada me recordaban a el, Dios, había pasado tanto tiempo, y lo peor de todo es que seguía perdidamente enamorada. Lo que hace unos cuando años creí que era un encaprichamiento o un amor tonto, no había dejado de atormentarme estos tres largos años. Sabía que el no se fijaría en mi a fin de cuentas que aparentaba yo ¿once o doce años? Era imposible que me viera como una mujer, y eso me destrozaba. Tenía una mente bastante madura para mi edad, y menos mal, fue lo que me impidió que mis hormonas hirvientes me ganaran la partida cometiendo alguna acción estupida, como besarle.

No se como pude llegar a obsesionarme tanto por una persona, el era mi vida, estaba siempre conmigo, me cuidaba, me hacia reír, me defendía, me daba cariño…solo cariño eso era lo que mas odiaba. Pero poco a poco comencé a pensar en el como algo mas que un hermano o un amigo para mi, me fijaba en el en sus favorecidos rasgos, en su estupendo cuerpo ( y con estupendo me quedaba corta) en su piel tostada y calida…mi padre se volvía loco de rabia, no era normal que una niña de once años pensara en un hombre de esa manera, según el debería de estar jugando con muñecas no comiéndome a Jacob Black con los ojos, pero mi cerebro funcionaba como el de una adolescente de quince años, aunque bastante mas inteligente que la media.

Por mucho que al señor Edward Cullen le molestara, debía comprender que su hija no iba a estar pensando en duendecillos, mariposas y peluches toda su vida.

Pues así pasó mi última etapa en Forks, viendo todos los días a mi "amor imposible" y sintiéndome frustrada por no ser una mujer hermosa y formada como las que había visto con Jacob algunas veces y que me hacían estallar de celos.

Desde que llegamos a Canadá había intentado quitarme de la cabeza a Jacob de muchas maneras, llegue a salir con un par de chicos en el instituto, incluso experimenté mi primer beso, que siempre creí o desee mas bien que fuera mi lobo el que me lo diera. Ese día los ánimos no anduvieron muy bien por casa, unos cuantos objetos del mobiliario terminaron hechos añicos y un adolescente y frágil humano traumatizado de por vida con las amenazas de Rosalie y Edward Cullen.

El cartel de bienvenido a Forks me hizo salir de mis lejanos y vergonzosos recuerdos, ya habíamos llegado. ¿Que sería de mi ahora? De repente toda la fuerza y la decisión que me acompañaban de esfumaron por la ventanilla, dejándome inocente y vulnerable.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Bueno traigo una nueva historia, la he empezado hace muy poco :D espero que os guste y me dejeis reviews para decirme que os parece.

al principio alomejor os parece un poco pesado porque no hay mucho dialogo , pero quiero poner el punto de vista de varios personajes y aclarar bien como se siente cada uno. muchos besos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV.**

Reconocimos el cartel de Entrada a Forks desde bastante lejos, estábamos llegando. No se porque, presentía que se nos venía encima una situación difícil de sobrellevar, y no hacia falta ser Alice para saberlo.

Aunque por otra parte también los comprendía, no nos fuimos de buenas maneras hace tres años, fue un golpe duro para ellos, pero no había mas remedio que abandonar el pueblo.

Habían pasado ya varios años Nessie crecía descontroladamente, y no podíamos estar inventando una nueva identidad para la niña cada 3 o 4 meses, al principio pasaba, pero la gente comenzaba a sospechar, también se le unía el hecho de que nosotros no cambiábamos, por lo que tuvimos que empezar a recluirnos en casa para que la gente no nos viera, y es realmente traumatizante no poder salir de tu propia casa, por naturaleza éramos pacientes, pero todo tiene su limite. Llego el día en que nos tuvimos que mudar y claro está que no sentó nada bien a muchas personas.

Charlie no quería separarse de su hija, y mucho menos de Reneesme, le había cogido un cariño impresionante, aunque sus pensamientos eran bastante confusos por no saber a que se debía su extraña condición.

La manada no supuso mucho problema, tengo que reconocer que nos habíamos unido bastante desde el incidente del nacimiento de mi pequeña, pero seguíamos guardando respetuosas distancias, excepto en algunos casos, como es el de Jacob y Seth.

Jacob era un problema de los gordos. Lo toleraba lo suficiente, porque era el mejor amigo de mi mujer, y el futuro e inevitable amor verdadero de mi hija, a menos que ella no quisiera claro. Pero todas mis esperanzas se desvanecieron el día que escuche sus pensamientos románticos hacia el licántropo. Cuando le anunciamos que nos teníamos que ir puso el grito en el cielo, el no podía irse, era el responsable de una manada y de cuidar sus terrenos, para ello había nacido y no podía separarse de su hogar, estaba obligado a quedarse, a menos que quisiera dejar de ser licántropo. Y esa obligación iba por encima de Reneesme. Pero el perro no es un tipo muy sutil ni delicado en lo que situaciones frágiles se refiere, por lo que se despidió con convulsiones de rabia y el adiós mas frío e inexpresivo que había escuchado en mi vida… y yo soy el vampiro.

- Estas muy callado, ¿te pasa algo?- Bella me saco de mis pensamientos

- No cariño, solo pensaba en lo que se nos viene encima, esto va a ser un poco difícil

- Bueno, no creo que nos guarden rencor, son nuestra familia y nos quieren y creo que por mucho que les cueste, han terminado entendiendo nuestra situación, todos somos un poco egoístas Edward, y reaccionamos mal ante cosas que no nos gustan aunque sean por el bien de los demás.

- Supongo que es cierto , a egoísta siempre gano yo ¿no?- le sonreí

- Solo un poquito- me dijo susurrándome al oído, para luego besarme el cuello sensualmente, pegue un volantazo que hizo chirriar las ruedas, se apartó lentamente mientras se reía de mi reacción, solo ella me hacia perder mis desarrollados sentidos.

- ¡¡¡las guarrerías dejadlas para cuando estemos en tierra firme!!!- Gritó Emmet pasando su enorme Jeep a nuestro lado para adelantarnos, pude ver como Nessie se tapaba la cara de vergüenza en el asiento de al lado. No pude evitar sonreírme.

- Salidos - escuche mascullar a Rosalie que se encontraba detrás con el descapotable.

- Rose, yo que tu controlaría los comentarios hirientes hacia mi, sobre todo cuando se que atuendos le haces ponerse a Emmet para tu excitación personal - le contesté, sabia que si hubiera tenido sangre las venas le hubiera estallado la cabeza de rabia.

Ya estábamos en el pueblo, Bella y yo habíamos decidido pasarnos por casa de Charlie mientras los demás se dirigían a nuestra mansión del bosque. Ya habíamos avisado al padre de Bella que pasaríamos a visitarle, por lo menos no le cogeria de sorpresa.

Antes de reunirnos todos debíamos ir preparando el camino.

Paramos frente a la antigua estancia que nos traía tantísimos recuerdos, admito que amaba esa casa, significaba mucho para mí. Agarre la mano de Bella cogimos aire, innecesario, y llamamos a la puerta.

- ya va, ya va - dijo Charlie desde el interior.

Cuando abrió la puerta se quedo mirándonos con una extraña expresión en su cara, su mente estaba tan rebosante de sentimientos y emociones en ese momento que me daban dolor de cabeza hasta a mi, nos quedamos en un tenso silencio, hasta que abrió sus brazos y envolvió a Bella con una alegría infinita. Incluso soltó unas carcajadas de júbilo, me saludo también con un efusivo abrazo, debo reconocer que ese hombre sabía como desconcertarme.

Extrañamente Sue nos recibió con una amabilidad extraña en ella, aunque podía comprenderla, esa mujer había sufrido muchísimo, y ahora era feliz de nuevo junto a Charlie, había rehecho su vida y todo parecía estar en una calma y paz que no había imaginado. Eran una pareja extraordinaria.

Estuvimos charlando contándonos como nos había ido en estos últimos años, afortunadamente no salio el tema de la ultima despedida, parece ser que mi mujer tenía razón, su padre era un tipo comprensivo.

- Bueno ¿donde esta mi muñeca?- Dijo Charlie, refiriéndose a Reneesme

- Ha ido con los demás a la antigua casa, pero pronto nos reuniremos todos, podéis pasaros por allí, estarán encantados de veros, sobre todo Reneesme.

- De ninguna manera- exclamo Charlie, ustedes vendréis aquí, llamaremos también a los chicos (dijo refiriéndose a la manada) vendrán seguro, os hemos echado mucho de menos, además Sue preparará algo de comida para todos – esta ultima le lanzo una mirada asesina digna del vampiro mas sádico sobre el planeta.

- No te preocupes Sue, yo te ayudaré- le dijo Bella sonriendo

Acto seguido Charlie se levanto para telefonear a Billy y a los chicos, Bella se metió en la cocina con Sue y yo aproveché para llamar a mi familia y avisarles de la reunión.

- ¡dile a Jacob que venga y deje de comportarse como un capu...Vale vale! Me controlo, pero mas vale que arrastre su asqueroso culo hasta mi casa, lo estaremos esperando, hasta ahora Bill-. Charlie colgó el teléfono y entro en la cocina por si podía ayudar en algo, no había pasado por alto la mirada homicida de Sue.

- Bueno, segundo round, suspiré para mi mismo.

**Reneesme POV**

Papa acababa de llamar , diciendo que nos reuniríamos en casa del abuelo Charlie que todos, recalco, TODOS, irían a vernos , eso incluía al ser que me estaba volviendo loca desde hacia tanto tiempo, el ser que me hizo revolotear mariposas en mi estomago cada vez que me tocaba, el que me desvelaba por las noches pensando en él, el que me hacia pensar en los pectorales como algo comestible …WOW nena, para el carro, me dije a mi misma, después me quejaba de mis padres .

Vale, tengo que analizar la situación, no puedo dejar que la niña inmadura que hay en mi se horrorice ante la situación, Reneesme, eres una chica inteligente, madura, fuerte y cuerda, no tienes porque dejar que te entre el pánico. Es tu mejor amigo, el no te quiere, al menos románticamente hablando, hazte a la idea, solo tienes que comportarte como lo has hecho en tus seis años de existencia.

Pero no podía hacerlo, todo había cambiado, mis sentimientos habían cambiado, lo amaba fervientemente, lo deseaba. Mi cuerpo ha cambiado, ya no parezco la niña mona y delgaducha de diez años con bucles pelirrojos, ahora soy una mujer ¿como reaccionaría al verme? ¿Le gustaría?

Pensando estas cosas me acerque al espejo y tire de la manta que lo cubría, todavía me acordaba exactamente de donde estaba cada cosa. Mire mi reflejo y lo estudié, estudie a una chica delgada, con la piel lisa color crema y un ligero toque rosado en las mejillas y en los labios que siempre me acompañaba, con el pelo rojizo y con suaves hondas hasta la cintura. y unos ojos grandes y rasgados color chocolate, adornados por un pequeño y bonito lunar encima del pómulo, mi padre decía que lo heredé de su madre. No podía quejarme, aunque debo reconocer que estaba un poco descuidada respecto a la ropa y a mi pelo, a mi tía Alice la tenia amargada, me decía que parecía una machorra con la cabeza como una pelusa mutante. Pero yo no era mucho de arreglarme, ¿para que?

Entonces decidí tentar a la suerte y hacer algo descabellado, Hoy era un día especial.

- Alic…- no me dio tiempo a terminar, mi tía apareció frente a mi en menos de un segundo con unos ojos que bien podrían haber echado fuegos artificiales.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah SI!!!!!- Pego un grito histérico que chirriaba en los oídos.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Alice? ¿acaso has tenido un orgasmo?- Soltó Emmet divertido, por favor, ¿es que solo había un monotema en esta casa?

- Algo parecido- respondió esta sin seguirle mucho el juego al comentario. tiró de mi mano hacia la habitación y se puso manos a la obra.

Esta casa era de locos, un padre que te cotilleaba la mente a cada momento, una tía vidente, que te avisaba que dentro de 35 minutos te vendría la menstruación, por no hablar de los demás componentes, que tenían lo suyo.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Bueno traigo un segundo capitulo muy pronto, porque reconozco que la historia no engancha solo con un capitulo :) de momento parece que todos los han recibido bien, solo queda jacob no? :D:D dejadme reviews por favor y decidme que tal si le falta o le sobra algo .... besos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob POV.**

Problemas, problemas y mas problemas, eso era todo lo que ocupaba mi cabeza.

Billy me había dicho que los Cullen habían vuelto, hacia años que no sabia nada de ellos, ni siquiera habíamos hablado por teléfono, y creedme que es muy difícil contenerse.

Querían vernos, pero ¿que conllevaría eso? La última vez que nos vimos no fue agradable, ese día me dejaron hundido en la mierda, me sentí impotente, obligado a permanecer en un sitio mientras que se llevaban a la razón de mi existencia.

Ellos sabían que mi condición de licántropo y de alfa, no me permitían alejarme, pero se fueron, aun sabiendo que no tendría ganas de vivir si se llevaban a mi Nessie. Ella era la razón por la que me levantaba todos los días, la que había llenado mi vida de felicidad después de sentirme tan vacío, moriría por esa niña.

Les guardaba bastante rencor, no voy a negarlo, aunque dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo yo aún tengo mis dudas, ¿para que han venido? ¿Para que los perdone, me ilusione de nuevo y vuelvan a llevarse mi vida cuando se larguen? La rabia me cegaba.

Pero aun sintiéndome tan frustrado había un imán que me llevaba inevitablemente hasta ellos, y creo que todos saben cual es ese imán. ¿Se habría olvidado de mí? ¿Me odiaría por no haberme ido con ella? Pfff..... todo esto era muy difícil, no me gustaban las sobredosis emocionales.

¿Qué coño vas a hacer Jacob? Si no iba toda esta situación seguiría igual o peor, mi orgullo me hacia quedarme en este maltito bosque y no salir nunca, pero mi corazón me guiaba en dirección contraria a unos 15 minutos de La Push.

Solo quería sentirla de nuevo conmigo, y disculparme mil veces si le había hecho sufrir por cualquier cosa. Pedirle que me abrazara y no se separara de mi nunca, ella era mi sol, mi mundo mi todo.

- bueno Jackie, échale huevos.- Me infundí algo de confianza a mi mismo y me dirigí hacia casa con la poca dignidad que me quedaba tras haber roto mi ropa en el camino, no me apetecía tener más voces irritantes en la cabeza.

Logre llegar a casa sin ningún incidente, menos mal, lo que me faltaba era que acusaran de salido exhibicionista. Billy ya no estaba, debería de haberse marchado con los chicos a casa de Charlie. Me di una ducha rápida, me vestí y cogí el coche para encontrarme con ellos.

Conforme recorría ese camino tan conocido para mi, notaba en mi estomago miles de burbujas haciéndome cosquillas, por favor Jacob eres mayorcito para ponerte nervioso por estas cosas, cálmate.

Pero mi mente era un autentico dilema de ideas y preguntas apelotonadose. ¿Y ese olor? Yo creía que todos estaban ya en…no pude terminar mis explicaciones cuando un ruido ensordecedor y un golpe bastante aparatoso hundió el techo de mi coche, haciéndome parar en seco.

- ¡¡ JODER !! - grité en algo que fue más un alarido que una exclamación. Pude ver como un lobo color arena se bajaba de MI coche destrozado para revolcarse por el suelo en lo que reconocí como ¿una risa?

- ¡¡¡ Seth!!! ! Te voy a matar! Maldito tarado! Cuando te agarre tu apestoso culo te lo voy a patear hasta que se te caiga a pedazos, ¿Me has oído? –

hice un ademán de correr tras el, pero este salio disparado y en mi forma humana no lo alcanzaría. Por lo que me dedique a ver como demonios arreglaba eso. ¿Qué coño le pasaba por la cabeza a ese tío? Están todos locos.

- Tampoco es para tanto, solo ha sido un sustillo de nada, para que me hicieras caso.- respondió la voz de Seth a mis espaldas, venia terminado de ponerse la camiseta. Y se acercaba peligrosamente a mi coche.

- Mas vale que no te me acerques si no quieres acabar llorando-, le conteste secamente-

- No exageres Jake, llevaba corriendo a tu lado desde que saliste de La Push, pero ibas bastante distraído, por lo que decidí hacerme notar. ¿que haces que no estas ya en casa de Charlie? Y quita ya esa cara de capullo, no te va nada. ¿Me llevas?-

Porque tendría que aguantar yo estas cosas,desde luego si el karma existía me habia mandado a seth para fastidiarme por mis malas acciones, le eche una mirada asesina antes de subirme al coche, ya arreglaría eso mas tarde, por lo menos seguía funcionando.

Seth ignoro mi negativa visual, y se metió en coche encantado.

- Esta mañana he visto a Kate, me ha preguntado por ti, hace tiempo que no te ve-

Me dijo Seth despreocupado.

- Am - dije.

- bueno, supongo que tampoco te interesa mucho-

- No, no me interesa -

ella sabia perfectamente que no buscaba nada serio, le deje las cosas bastante claras ¿por que todo el mundo se metía en mi vida?

- Por favor deja ya el tema, sabes que no me gusta hablar de ello.- le corté

- Jake tío, no tienes porque sentirte culpable por haber salido con otras personas, es totalmente comprensible , un hombre tiene sus necesidadas, y no podias estar ...-

- Cierra la puñetera boca Seth, he dicho que no quiero hablar de eso-.

Me invadía una oleada de culpa cada vez que pensaba en ello, me sentia un traidor , y bastante mal conmigo mismo, no quería a las mujeres con las que habia salido, para nada, mi corazón solo lo ocupaba una persona y se lo estaba reservando para entregarselo en cuerpo y alma cuando llegara el momento, mi imprimación, pero eran momentos difíciles, actuaba como un tipo cabreado y estupido y en situaciones desesperadas, se buscan soluciones desesperadas.

- Vale, me callo, ¿oye puedo poner la radio? ¿no tendrás puestas emisoras moñas verdad? ¡Las odio con todo mi ser!-

santo cielo, iba a ser un trayecto muy largo…

Aparcamos frente a la casa de Charlie, la peste a vampiro nos abofeteó, nunca me acostumbraría a ese olor, bajamos del coche y nos quedamos parados, llego la hora.

- Vamos Jake, mueve las patas, nos esperan -

dijo Seth mientras apoyaba una mano en la puerta del coche, ahí mi oportunidad de venganza… le machaqué la mano derecha con un golpe seco y rapido que no vió venir y debo decir que use bastante fuerza, oí crujir sus huesos bajo mi puño, sonreí de satisfacción, eso si que te dejaba a gusto.

- aaaaaaaah! mierda Jacob! ¿pero a ti que carajo te pasa?!!Me has roto la mano!!

- ¡¡Cállate nenaza!! Eso va por practicar mortales sobre mi coche, tu mano se cura en un día, mi golf no.

Estábamos armando una escandalera horrible, por lo que fue normal que la puerta principal se abriera sin necesidad de llamar.

Dejamos de gritarnos entre nosotros para dirigir la vista a la puerta, por la mirada que nos echaron Sam, Charlie y Quil deberíamos de parecer dos auténticos gilipollas al lado de un aborto de Volkswagen rojo.

Quil se echó a reír escandalosamente rompiendo el silencio, mientras Charlie nos invitaba a pasar y Sam disimulaba una sonrisa.

Cuando entramos la peste era insoportable, por eso no me extraño demasiado ver a los licántropos de la sala pegados y apelotonados en la ventana, sinceramente era una imagen ridícula.

Allí estaban, Edward; Bella. Alice y Carlisle Cullen, un momento, ¿donde estaban los demás? ¿Donde estaba Nessie? Seth corrió a saludarlos cariñosamente, yo di un par de pasos indecisos en su dirección, aunque realmente estaba deseando tirar la puerta y huir como un perro sarnoso.

- dios Jacob, deja de comportarte como un idiota- dijo Bella para acortar la distancia que nos separaba y darme un intenso abrazo. No me pude resistir, era Bella, la cabezonería podía quedarse aparcada un rato. Le devolví el abrazo con fuerza, que fue sustituido inmediatamente por unos brazos más menudos y nerviosos, Alice.

- Te he echado de menos chucho- dijo esta con una voz cantarina llena de alegría.

Le di un apretón de manos al doctor, mientras se disculpo diciendo que debía examinar una pezuña machacada.

Y por último Edward, nos saludamos incómodamente mientras bella nos lanzaba una mirada de reproche. Parece ser que ni con los años ha dejado de ser tan estirado. Edward gruñó, claro Jake, el chupasangres te escucha en silencio.

Salude al resto de la casa, preguntándome a cada momento donde estaría ella, demonios la estaba oliendo, aunque lo percibiera devilmente debido al pestazo a sanguijuela.

Decidí salir afuera, estaba agobiado y decepcionado, mis esfuerzos por venir no habían servido de nada.

Me senté en el escalón del porche mientras me crujía el cuello y la espalda para descargar tensiones, la puerta se abrió y percibí esa esencia que tanto me gustaba y la vez me quemaba un poco.

¿Jake?- su voz sonaba a gloria

Giré la cabeza lentamente para verla.

Mi cuerpo se congeló y se derritió al mismo tiempo, me quedé petrificado, con los ojos como platos, una oleada de sensaciones nuevas y sentimientos me abofeteó dejándome K.O.

Era la mujer mas hermosa y perfecta que había visto en mi vida, sin duda mis recuerdos e imaginaciones de cómo seria ahora no le habían hecho justicia y estaba ahí mirándome solo a mi , en este momento comprobé algo que ya sabia desde el primer día que cruce mis ojos con los suyos, jamás podría amar con todo mi ser a otra persona que no fuera ella.

Mi cuerpo mi alma y mi vida le pertenecían solo a Nessie. Si no estuviera seguro de que ya la había imprimado, lo habría hecho en este momento.

No sabia si un licántropo podía estallar de calor, pero yo podría ser ahora mismo un buen ejemplar para averiguarlo.

Cuando mi cuerpo pudo ser capaz de reaccionar, me levanté y la estreché entre mis brazos oliendo su pelo, sintiendo su tacto, memorizando su cuerpo, si querer soltarla nunca, solo podía hacer eso estrecharla contra mí para que nadie me la quitara .

Yo no era un tipo al que se le diera bien expresar estas cosas, nunca lo había sido, pero aunque hubiera querido no habría podido hacerlo, simplemente me había quedado mudo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo habíamos pasado en la misma posición, podrían ser segundos u horas, eso era lo de menos, el tiempo no existía cuando estaba con ella.

Solo me separe para poder mirarla a la cara, se habia sonrojado, era preciosa, hasta este momento no me di cuenta de cuanto había echado de menos sus maravillosos ojos castaños, nuestro rostro cambia, pero los ojos no, nos acompañan siempre exactamente iguales , y en su caso seguían siendo una bonita puerta a sus sentimientos. Su mirada lo decía todo, y estaba feliz, lo que me hizo sentir lleno de dicha.

- te he echado de menos pequeña, no sabes cuanto - fue lo único que salio de mi boca.

-Yo también Jake, todos los días.

Se dice que cuando dos personas se conocen a la perfección, no hacen falta palabras, es una gran verdad, sin duda. Solo nos sentamos en los escalones y la estreché contra mí, mientras disfrutábamos de nuevo el uno del otro en un amable silencio.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hola!! traigo otro nuevo! y muy prontito, pero quiero subir los primeros, porque tengo que empezar a estudiar en serio para mis examenes de septiembre. bueno por fin sabemos que siente jacob, no se si os habra sentado mal o bien que salga con otras mujeres, pero seamos realistas, la carne es debil el amor de su vida se habia ido , no sabia nada de ella y el solo la recordaba como una niña, no tenia sentimientos romanticos o carnales no ? jajajaja, bueno espero que lo comprendais, dejadme reviews por favor y decidme que os parece , si falta algo, si sobra algo .... muchos besos!


	4. Chapter 4

Nessie POV.

Llegamos a casa del abuelo Charlie enseguida, decidimos no ir todos, la casa es muy pequeña y según mis tíos, preferían un encuentro donde el aire libre corriera de por medio, no soportarían la peste.

Aunque a mi me sonó mas a excusa barata que a otra cosa, Rosalie no tragaba a los lobos y Emmet hacia lo que hiciera Rosalie, Esme quiso quedarse a ordenar un poco la casa, y Jasper decía que tenia miedo de un colapso de emociones y sentimientos ajenos.

Por lo que tía Alice y el abuelo Carlisle, salimos hacia Forks.

Decidí no pensar mas en nada, no quería sucumbir a mis emociones, aunque estaba bastante nerviosa, simplemente respirar profundamente e inundarme todos los sentidos con ese verde paisaje que tanto añoraba.

Al llegar a casa del abuelo, todos nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos, Los había echado tanto de menos…

La cara de Charlie no tuvo precio cuando me vio traspasando el marco de su puerta, de verdad compadecía a ese hombre, tantas cosas sobrenaturales y sin explicación para el no podían ser buenas para su salud. Pero era fuerte.

Los había saludado a todos, pero ¿donde estaba el? ¿Por qué no había venido a verme?

¿Me odiaría por haberme ido? No, no puede hacer eso, yo no era más que una niña, no tenía otra opción que obedecer.

Comencé a agobiarme, no, esto no esta bien, tenia que calmarme, alguna explicación lógica tendría que haber.

Jake nunca me haría esto.

Decidí subir al baño para estar sola y aclararme un poco las ideas. Os parecerá raro, pero mi lugar favorito de la casa siempre ha sido el cuarto de baño.

Era lo más tranquilo que podía encontrar y me ayudaba solucionar conflictos internos conmigo misma.

Me eché un poco de agua en el cuello y me iré al espejo.

Realmente mi tía hacía maravillas, baje la vista de mi cara, ¡vaya Nessie! Si resulta que tenias tetas!

Me impresione a mi misma al verme el generoso escote, pero no exagerado. Nunca me detenía a mirarme en los espejos, tengo que reconocer, que las peripecias de Alice me subían la autoestima.

- aaaaaaaah! mierda Jacob! ¿pero a ti que carajo te pasa?!!Me has roto la mano!!-

- ¡¡ Cállate nenaza!! Eso va por practicar mortales sobre mi coche, tu mano se cura en un día, mi golf no.-

Escuche los gritos que venían de fuera, y su olor no tardó en entrar por mis fosas nasales, el estaba aquí.

Comencé a híper-ventilar, vale calma, calma, contrólate en _todos _los sentidos Reneesme, controla tus pensamientos (papá), controla tu temperatura corporal, que no se te acumule en las mejillas, y controla tu don, no puedes ir por ahí mandando descargas emocionales.

Inspirar, espirar, inspirar….

Bajé las escaleras lentamente, su olor inundaba mi cuerpo más que ningún otro, no estaba a mi vista, pero por alguna razón unas cuerdas invisibles me tiraban hacia el exterior de la casa.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca, había algo, como si el fuera un campo magnético que me atraía inevitablemente hasta donde se encontraba.

-¿Jake?- le dije

Su cabeza se giró lentamente hasta clavar sus desorbitados ojos oscuros en mí. Parecía un adonis plantado en el porche. Era tal y como lo recordaba

Una sensación extraña me recorrió entera, mi corazón empezó a latir escandalosamente, mientras mi cuerpo cambiaba de temperatura, podría echar humo pero mis manos se quedaron heladas, mientras un suave pitido me silbaba en los oídos.

Nunca me había sentido así, definitivamente estaba exagerando, pero no lo podía evitar.

¿Por qué era tan endemoniadamente atractivo? Cielos, ahora ya sabia porque no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza, nunca podría hacerlo, era el hombre más perfecto que había visto nunca, y lo quería con locura.

Jacob no se movía estaba ahí plantado mirándome, me empecé a sentir incomoda,

¿que estaría pasando por su cabeza? Me moría por saberlo, pero claro no podía confiar en papa, últimamente tendía a _versionar_ los pensamientos ajenos que no le gustaban.

Como si me hubiera escuchado Jacob se levantó y se acercó a mí lentamente, dejándome observar el espectáculo que ofrecía su cuerpo, aún con ropa puesta y todo.

Tenia la mirada mas intensa que había visto, no podía percibir su significado, incluso me incomodaba, Jacob nunca me había mirado así ¿Qué le pasaba?

Sus fuertes y amplios brazos me tomaron por sorpresa, aprisionándome con fuerza pero aun así dulcemente contra él, sentía su aliento deslizarse por mi pelo y electrizando todas y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo.

Era una sensación extraña y a la vez conocida. Me notaba arder entera bajo su abrazo y su calido cuerpo, mas sofocante de lo que recordaba, por cierto, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Se separo un poco de mi ¡¡ No!! ¿Que haces porque te separas?

-te he echado de menos pequeña, no sabes cuanto -

-Yo también Jake, todos los días –

Cada día, cada hora, minuto y segundo de mi corta existencia.

Llevábamos como media hora sentados sin decir nada, nuestra conexión era absolutamente perfecta, este era uno de los momentos mas felices de mi vida, y puedo apostar a que el se sentía igual, una extraña sensación me lo decía.

-¿Damos un paseo?- me dijo

-¡claro!- uf eso había sonado un poco desesperado.

Jacob me dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante, dejándome con cara de tonta.

Se levantó y nos adentramos en el bosque, tantos buenos recuerdos nos traía.

Notaba a Jake mirarme de reojo de vez en cuando, parecía algo incomodo, ¿pero porque? Algo en el había cambiado, no sabia que.

- bueno, ¿es que no vas a hablar nunca? ¿Tan aburrida ha sido tu vida sin mí que no tienes nada que contarme? –

Pensándolo mejor no había cambiado del todo, su humor particular seguía siendo patente.

Con esa forma tan peculiar de romper el hielo Jacob y yo estuvimos paseando durante muchísimo tiempo, yo le contaba cosas o se las mostraba directamente, intentaba recrearle esas etapas clave de mi crecimiento que el se había perdido, y el me contaba algunas cosas que había hecho durante mi ausencia.

Me contó que había empezado a trabajar en una cafetería de Port Ángeles, no ganaba mucho, pero, tampoco le hacia falta, lo suficiente, y también hacia algún que otro arreglo de coches a domicilio, ese trabajo en realidad era mas por hobby que por necesidad.

También me dijo que aprendió a tocar la guitarra, me extrañó un poco, se me hacia raro verlo en plan Jimmy Hendrix la verdad, pero lo entendía, a el no le gustaba desperdiciar el tiempo, siempre estaba haciendo cosas, "Ey, me gusta cultivar mis habilidades" decía.

Me hablo de los chicos de La Push, de cómo estaban y contándome algunas anécdotas curiosas.

Seguimos hablando un poco mas de temas insustanciales.

has cambiado mucho Nessie-

Me dijo en un extraño tono entre fascinación y añoranza.

Evidentemente que había cambiado, ahora era todo lo que había deseado ser desde que me despedí de el hace tres años.

En cierto modo me veía mas madura, se me hacia raro hablar con Jacob de adulto a adulto, en vez de niña a adulto, claro que mis sentimientos hacia el habían dejado de ser de niña precisamente desde bastante tiempo atrás.

Supongo que me tendría que acostumbrar a lo nuevo, y adaptarme a las circunstancias.

-Pues, creo que todo esto es un poco extraño para los dos, han cambiado mas cosas de las que pensaba, casi todo esto es nuevo para mi - le contesté

- ¿y eso te molesta? A mi… lo nuevo me gusta-

Me dijo mientras me repasaba de arriba abajo con la mirada, how!

¿Perdón, he escuchado bien?

¿Acaso era lo que yo estaba pensando? ¿Jake se me había insinuado?

No pude evitar sentir una explosión en mi estomago y enseguida notar como la sangre se me acumulaba en las mejillas.

-yo…yo… bueno, supongo que si que todo esta… bien-

¿Qué todo esta bien? ¿Que coño ha sido, es lo único que se me ocurre decir?

¡Pues vaya cagada querida! Estupida, estupida, estupida!

Clavé mi mirada en el suelo, quería que me tragara la tierra, ¡por favor! Porque estaba teniendo un comportamiento tan infantil, Por dios, ni que fuera la primera vez que un hombre se comportaba así conmigo.

-¡Ey! ¿estas bien?-

El se me acercó para rodearme la cintura con su brazo y alzarme la cara. Ese contacto hizo que me temblaran las piernas.

Me miró preocupado ¿tan mala cara tenía?

- creo que es hora de que volvamos , tus padres ya deben de haberse ido a casa, te llevaré-

- no es necesario Jake ,solo ha sido un mareo tonto-

¿Un mareo tonto? Definitivamente hoy me estaba luciendo.

El me miro divertido

- ¿que es tan gracioso?

- nada, solo que mientes igual de mal que alguien que yo me se-

Cuando llegamos otra vez a casa del abuelo, ya se habían ido todos, nos despedimos de Charlie y Sue y nos dirigimos al coche.

… si a ese engendro se le podía llamar coche, ¿que le había pasado?

- Jake ¿Qu...?-

- No preguntes, por favor, la única respuesta a ese agujero negro en el techo de mi coche es Seth.-

-entiendo-

tuve que disimular una risa, habría dado lo que fuera por ver el "_accidente"_

Jacob condujo hasta mi casa, fuimos casi todo el camino en silencio, pero no importaba, solo con sentirlo a mi lado me bastaba.

No podía evitar fijarme de vez en cuando en el, madre mía, ese hombre pondría cachonda hasta la mismísima madre Teresa.

Me fije en su cara, miraba concentrado la carretera ¿en que estaría pensando ?

Baje la vista a sus brazos, fuertes, formados, con ese color tostado tan bonito y un momento ¿que era eso?

Le levanté un poco la manga de la camiseta.

-¿Te has tatuado?-

Pregunte impresionada. Sacándolo de su trance.

-¿El que? Oh, si me lo hice hace bastante tiempo, todos los de la manada tenemos uno, ¿No te gusta?-

¡Como no me iba a gustar! Por favor, si ya creía que ya no habría nada que le hiciera más sexy, ¡va y me sorprende con esto!

-Claro que me gusta, te queda genial.-

Le dije intentando no sonar como una adolescente hormonal y colérica.

Me devolvió una sonrisa destelleante, definitivamente si no llegábamos ya, iba a prender fuego al coche con mi cuerpo yo misma.

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo, mientras se volvía hacia mi.

- ¿ no vienes?- Le pregunte extrañada cuando me fui a bajar del coche

- No, yo … creo que no es muy buena idea-

- ¿Pero te veré mañana no?-

- ¿acaso lo dudabas? – me pregunto burlón

- No, se que no puedes resistirte a mis encantos- le respondí con algo de confianza

- Eso seguro-

Me dijo riéndose, y se acerco poco a poco

era oficial, me estaba muriendo ahora mismo, mi corazón estaba desbocado, di gracias a que no hubiera mucha luz , mi cara tendría que ser un poema.

¿Me iba besar? No, no podía ser cierto, yo acabo de .., el no siente lo mismo por mi , a sus ojos soy solo una cría,¿o no?

todos esos pensamientos cruzaron por mi cabeza como una fugaz ráfaga en el tiempo que el se acercaba mas a mi, llego el momento Nessie…

pero lo único que rozaron sus labios fue mi mejilla y se apartó.

-Cuídate Nessie-

En ese momento tuve la misma sensación, como si acabaran de pasarme por encima tres camiones.

Seré idiota, dios me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, que ingenua era, pensar que él sentía algo por mi, definitivamente imbecil.

- adiós Jake-

Seguidamente me bajé del coche y lo vi alejarse por el camino del bosque.

Algo me decía que un tal Edward Cullen no iba a estar muy contento hoy con los comederos de cabeza de su hija.

Ya ni me molestaba, había tenido que aprender a vivir con eso, pero con un poco de suerte mamá haría que papa se distrajera esta noche en otras cosas.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hola de nuevo! en primer lugar os agradezco a todos los que me dejais reviews, me animais a continuar, hay algunas a las que no les puedo contestar pero les agradezco igualmente su apoyo.

Y bueno esto es lo que sintio Nessie. La pobre esta un poco descontrolada con tantas emociones nuevas .

y por ultimo decir, me no hay cosa me me pueda volver mas loca que un hombre como Jacob Black tocando una electrica, dioss me tiraría encima suya como una loca en celo jajajaja.

muchos besos y espero que os guste ! y si no me lo decís igualmente , que hay que recibir de todo.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob Pov

Tres horas y todavía no había conseguido dormirme, estaba tirado mi cama, demasiado pequeña, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, me empezaba a desesperar, tener tiempo libre no era una buena idea.

Tampoco podía hacer mi turno de vigilancia puesto que no me tocaba, y además no me apetecía compartir mis pensamientos con los demás

Me levanté de la cama y salí por la ventana, no aguantaba más esas cuatro paredes.

Todavía era de noche, pero no tardaría mucho en amanecer.

Caminé por el bosque, disfrutando del agradable sonido de la naturaleza, llegue hasta los acantilados y baje un pequeño pero dificultoso camino que estaba muy escondido.

Me tire en la arena, solo quería disfrutar de mi soledad un rato y este sitio era el adecuado.

Era una pequeña playa, incluso no llegaba a serlo, pero uno de los sitios mas bonitos que había visto.

Lo descubrí hacia un par de veranos, hay de vez en cuando algunos surfistas, los que han tenido la suerte de encontrarlo, pero en invierno el temporal y la abundancia de rocas es bastante peligrosa para ellos.

Había pensado mucho en la noche anterior, estaba muy confuso, increíblemente confuso.

El tiempo que estuve con Nessie descubrí lo mucho que había cambiado, ya no era esa niña a la que montaba en mi lomo cuando corría en forma de lobo, esa por la que me desvivía para que no le faltase de nada.

Me había perdido tantas cosas, el no poder estar con ella ha sido uno de los golpes mas duros que me han dado y añadiéndole su crecimiento acelerado, me había perdido gran parte de su vida.

Ahora es una mujer, y que mujer dios mío, obviamente no puedo evitar sentirme atraído hacia ella, por una parte porque es mi imprimación, y aunque no lo fuera me hubiera dejado con las babas colgando igualmente.

Por eso me resultaba tan extraño todo esto, la última vez que la vi, la quería más que a mi vida por supuesto pero no románticamente hablando, era una cría.

Si nunca se hubiera ido, supongo que poco a poco mis sentimientos hacia ella cambiarían conforme ella madurara.

Pero no ha sido así, y todo me ha pillado por sorpresa, como si me hubieran dado un guantazo en toda la cara.

La gran pregunta era ¿que va a pasar ahora entre nosotros dos?

Yo la amo con todo mi ser, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, pero ahora en todos los sentidos posibles, eso es inevitable.

Pero ella tiene derecho a elegir, alomejor ya ha conocido a alguien…no pude evitar que me saliera un gruñido del pecho al pensar eso, me moriría si ella estaba con otro, aunque no tendría mas remedio que aceptarlo, por su propia felicidad, el que la había imprimado era yo, no ella.

Tampoco podía ser tan hipócrita, yo mismo había tenido relaciones con otras mujeres. Aunque solo era sexo, nada más, cuando estaba con ellas nunca salio de mi boca un te quiero o un te amo, ni nada por el estilo, solo eran una forma de evadirme de mis problemas.

Suena chungo lo se, pero al fin y al cabo ellas también buscaban lo mismo de mi, cubrir esas necesidades humanas que todos tenemos.

Todo esto era jodidamente complicado, si seguía así me iba a pegar un tiro en la cabeza, aunque no se si ese suicidio funcionaria conmigo.

Ya había amanecido, por lo que me sacudí la arena y me fui de vuelta a casa, el viejo se estaría preguntando donde estaba.

Empecé a percibir su olor conforme llegaba a mi casa, tan dulce, pero no empalagoso.

Efectivamente Nessie estaba allí, entré y escuché las voces de ella y mi padre en la cocina.

-Hombre por fin te dignas a aparecer por casa- me dijo el viejo

-¡Hola Jake!- me dijo Nessie mientras se levantaba para saludarme,

¿como podía ser posible que hoy estuviera mas irresistible que ayer? me abrazo estrechamente mientras me sonreía.

-Hola pequeña,- le dije con voz dulce,

- viejo-salude a mi padre

-¿ que haces aquí? Iba a ir mas tarde a buscarte- le dije

-Bueno, no podía dormir, así que decidí pasarme, además quería ver a Billy, ayer apenas pude hablar con el.- me contesto ella

Nessie y papa se llevaban realmente bien, El la acogió como la nieta que nunca tuvo cuando esta era mas pequeña, ¿ que serian ahora? Era un poco confuso.

- deja que coma algo y nos vamos, este abuelo te va a matar de aburrimiento-

-Pues para que lo sepas, este abuelo estaba apunto de ligarse al bombón de mujer que tienes delante, ya había caído en mis redes, hasta que has llegado a romper el momento, como siempre tan oportuno- dijo papa bromeando, Nessie dejo escapar una risa mientras lo miraba con adoración.

-Bueno os dejo, y Jake por favor deja que la compra que hice ayer me dure por lo menos dos días.-

-Vale, vale- le contesté, y me hice solo tres bocadillos, que miseria por favor.

-Todavía no me acostumbro a que tengas un agujero negro por estomago, no se donde va a parar todo eso-

-muy fácil, cago como un bendito-

le solté sin mas, joder tenía que dejar de comportarme con la gente como lo hacía con los chicos, no me daba muy buena reputación.

Nessie empezó a reírse escandalosamente, bien, por lo menos no la había espantado.

- eres un idiota- me dijo terminando de ahogar sus ultimas carcajadas.

Me termine el último bocadillo

-¿Dónde le apetece ir señorita?-

-Pues , la verdad hace mucho tiempo que no vengo a la reserva, podemos hacer un mini-Tour por La Push, si te parece -

-Claro, suena bien-

-oye ¿donde esta tu coche?-

-vine corriendo-, me contesto ella

-vaya si que tenias que estar desesperada por salir que ni siquiera cogiste el coche, ya se que no puedes aguantar sin verme, pero tampoco es para tanto- le conteste en broma. Ella se río tímidamente

Comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la playa.

-Claro Jacob, pero a parte de que no puedo aguantar sin verte, hay vampiros que hacen crujir todos y cada uno de los rincones de la casa por las noches, además hoy a sido por partida triple, era insoportable.-

-Debe ser el aire de Forks, que nos pone a todos como una moto-

y vaya si era cierto, no había podido parar de mirarla entera desde que había llegado. Debería ser ilegal que llevara esa ropa tan pegada al cuerpo, le hacían resaltar todas sus bonitas curvas, me estaba volviendo loco.

No se si fue mi imaginación pero me pareció escuchar un casi inaudible "ni te lo imaginas" de su boca.

-Ya tendrás oportunidad de vengarte- le guiñe un ojo-

¡ouch!, mala acción, alomejor se ha pensado algo equivocado, se habrá creído que yo… un ramalazo de llamas me cubrió de pies a cabeza, de solo pensar en ella entre mis brazos me calentaba hasta parecer una olla a presión, calma, calma.

Ella solo me sonrio timidamente en respuesta para seguidamente agachar la cabeza.

Ya habiamos llegado a la playa, era invierno, por lo que estaba vacía , pero extrañamente hacía un sol extraordinario al que no estabamos acostumbrados.

Caminamos un trecho y nos sentamos en la arena cerca de la orilla.

El sol le daba en la cara, dandole a sus ojos un brillo y u color especial, su pelo se reflejaba con tonos rojizo intenso, era el ser mas impresionante que habia visto en mi vida, me quede embobado.

-¡ Jake!, te estoy hablando!- Nessie me saco de mi trance

- ¿perdona, que decias?-

- ¡Que estas ardiendo! Bueno mas de lo normal quiero decir, ¿ te encuentras bien?-

No me habia dado cuenta de que mi mano agarrabla suya, y todos mis "acalorados pensamientos" se habian manifestado en mi cuerpo.

Le solté la mano en un arrebato de vergüenza, por favor, parecia un crio avergonzado por una chica, patetico.

-Yo si claro que estoy bien solo un poco acalorado, creo , creo que me voy a bañar-

-¡estas loco, el agua debe de estar helada!

-Eso no es un problema para mi recuerdas- le dije volviendo a poner mi caliente mano sobre su frente

- además me gusta bañarme en invierno.-

-Pues que te diviertas , yo no pienso tocar el agua-

-¿Tan aburrida te has vuelto?, de pequeña te encantaba, aunque claro tenia que correr bastante para que tu padre no me descabezara por bañarte en invierno-

-¡Cierra la boca Jacob Black! No quiero mojarme y punto- fingió estar cabreada.

- tu te lo pierdes-

acto seguido me quite la camiseta y Salí corriendo hacia el agua, me encantaba ese contraste frío contra mi piel, era algo indescriptible, me hacia sentir vivo.

Me detuve a observar a Nessie, reposaba su cuerpo sobre los codos, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, estaba disfrutando del sol sin duda, pocas veces tiene oportunidad de hacerlo, parecía un diosa.

Me acerque sigilosamente a ella, y me sacudí el agua entero como buen cánido que era, haciendo que abriera los ojos de sorpresa y provocando su enfado. Me encantaba.

-¡te voy a matar maldito chucho! ¡Mira como me has puesto!- me aleje un poco corriendo, yo era fuerte pero no quería recibir la furia de una hibrida en plena cara.

-¡ uh! Eso no ha sonado muy bien, pasas demasiado tiempo con la _Barbie egocéntrica_, ya hasta me insultas como ella- le dije burlón, sabia que no soportaba que me metiera con su tia, pero la verda lo iba a seguir haciendo, nunca me podria quitar uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

Acto seguido me miro con detenimiento y salio corriendo detrás mia , mierda.

Siempre me habia sorperendido, era increíblemente rapida, y demasiado bruta para der una chica.

Mis esfuerzos por escapar fueron nulos en cuanto se avalanzo sobre mi espalda tirandome al suelo de boca, esto doleria mas tarde.

Senti como se sentaba en mi espalda y se acercaba a mi oido, me estremecí ante ese contacto tan directo.

- como no dejes de meterte con Rosalie te voy a machacar a patadas ese culo peludo que tienes, ¿ me has entendido?-

a pesar de su amenaza no pude dejar de sentirme realmente excitado por tener a esa mujer encima mia susurrandome al oido.

En un ligero movimiento me zafé de su agarre, levantandola con mis brazos y corriendo hasta la orilla, veía su cara descomponerse conforme llegabamos.

- eso ya lo veremos – le respondí a su sensual amenaza

Nessie me puso una mano en la cara mostrándome a ella mientras me ahogaba. No pude evitar sonreírme,

- sabes que no me asesinaras, porque te encanta esto- y acto seguido me zambullí con ella

- hijo de p…!!! No pudo terminar su insulto cuando el agua nos cubrió a los dos.

Cuado salimos a la superficie no pude evitar reírme al ver su cara, era una mezcla entre furia homicida y confusión.

Por eso me pillo por sorpresa cuando se abalanzó sobre mi ahogando mi escandalosa risa mientras metía mi cabeza en el fondo del agua repetidas veces, demasiado bruta volví a reflexionar.

Pero ahora su cara ya no era furiosa sino divertida, y así seguimos jugando como niños durante cerca de media hora.

Salimos y nos tiramos en la arena a dejar que el sol nos secara un poco.

Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no hacia esto, me sentía mejor que nunca.

-mis padres me mataran cuando llegue con estas pintas, por no decir Alice-

-tus padres no te van a matar, ya eres mayorcita para que anden castigándote ¿no crees? Además no te preocupes por tus pintas, podrías ponerte un saco de papas a modo de vestido y seguirías estando preciosa-

-¿eso piensas?

-No es que lo piense, es la verdad, siempre lo has sido, los tíos se te tienen que quedar mirando como idiotas- cerré los puños al pensar eso

-Mas vale que no se pasen un pelo contigo, por lo menos cuando yo este presente-

-¿por que dices eso? – me preguntó divertida

-Porque les arrancaría las pelotas de cuajo , lo digo en serio- se río con mi respuesta

-Eres un exagerado Jake, ni mi padre ha llegado a ser tan extremista-

Un momento _¿ha llegado?_ ¿Eso que significaba?

-¿entonces me estas diciendo que ya has pasado por eso?

-Si , salí con un par de chicos en el instituto, cuando me besó mi primer novio, bueno intenté ocultarlo, pero claro , en una casa como la mía es difícil tener secretos, cuando se enteraron se armo la de dios , pero no llegaron a arrancar ningún miembro masculino, solo unas cuantas amenazas- me dijo riéndose

Esto si que no me lo esperaba, estaba celoso, demonios no tenia porque estarlo, solo eran niñatos de instituto…aun así los mataré si tengo oportunidad.

- te has quedado muy callado, ¿que te pasa?-

-nada, nada solo que no me imaginaba que salieras con tíos ya sabes-

-Por favor Jake, no soy tan mojigata como crees. Ese es el problema que tenéis todos, me tratáis como una niña, y no lo soy.-

-técnicamente si lo eres, tienes seis años-

-oh! Cállate, sabes de sobra que esa excusa no sirve en nuestro _"mundo"_ podríamos llamarlo así, mírate, tu tienes veintitrés y aparentas…-

-¿veintitrés?- Le pregunte irónico

-Bueno, si tienes razón pero vas a ser así toda tu vida, tu cuerpo no va a cambiar aunque tengas cincuenta sesenta o mil años.-

-Vale vale me rindo, es verdad, solo que me resulta difícil ver como has crecido y te han pasado tantas cosas, -le dije

-Pero eres el único al que se las puedo contar, siempre lo he hecho, tu no me juzgas ni me pides explicaciones, solo me escuchas.-

-Sabes que puedes hacerlo siempre Ness, y que aunque me moleste que tengas babosas adolescentes detrás de ti te voy a defender, eres la persona más importante para mí.-

Me estaba mirando muy profundamente, y luego me sonrío calidamente poniéndome una mano en la mejilla, cerré los ojos ante su caricia, ella también me mostró lo mucho que yo le importaba, me hizo sentir como nunca.

- ya esta bien de cursilerías por hoy, ¿me sacas mi lado femenino lo sabias? Tendré que matarte por ello si se entera alguien indebido-

intenté hacer el momento un poco menos ¿intenso?-

-Vamos, se nos ha hecho tarde y estas empapada- aunque no me disgustaba nada verla así la verdad.

Nos levantamos y fuimos camino de casa.

Billy se había ido, le di a Nessie algo de ropa, bastante grande ya que era mía, pero no tenía otra cosa.

-toma Ness, es lo único que tengo, te quedara un poco grande pero…-

-no te preocupes , me servirá mientras se seca mi ropa-

Me fui del cuarto para dejarle un poco de intimidad.

Yo me cambie en dos segundos y fui a la cocina a saquear de nuevo la nevera.

-Jake donde pongo la ropa?- me pregunto detrás de mi, guau, estaba realmente sexy aun con ropa extra grande.

Dame la meteré en la secadora, come algo si quieres-

cuando fui a meter la ropa no pude evitar fijarme en que también estaba su ropa interior, se me abrieron los ojos exageradamente, solo capte dos cosas, encaje y de color negro.

El lobo en celo que anidaba dentro de mi empezaba a luchar por salir.

Esto empezaba a poner se peligroso., puse la secadora, trague en seco y me dirigí a la mesa.

-No tienes hambre- le pregunte al ver que no había comido nada.

-No tengo exactamente hambre de eso - puse los ojos como platos ¿ a que se estaba refiriendo ?

-Vale Jacob, ya se que te resulta asqueroso que beba sangre pero tampoco es para que pongas esa cara-.

-¿sangre?-

oh mierda, claro, tenia sed, definitivamente estaba demasiado salido últimamente, no podía parar de pensar en lo mismo, estoy peor que Quil en sus buenos tiempos, antes de convertirse en una casta monja de clausura.

Nessie me miro extrañada, - ¿sabes estas muy raro?-

-yo no para nada- bueno ¿quieres ir a cazar entonces?-

-No te preocupes ya iré luego además tu ya estas comiendo-

- pero puedo acompañarte, por los viejos tiempos-

Me miro indecisa, pero termino aceptando.

Terminamos de comer en el tiempo que se secaba su ropa.

No pude evitar sonrojarme como un imbecil cuando se me cayeron sus bragas al suelo mientras se las daba.

-¿una carrerita?- Me dijo cuando ya estábamos fuera.

Bien por lo menos el aire fresco me despejaría un poco.

No me dio tiempo a contestarle cuando salio disparada hacia los limites de La Push, (evidentemente no podía cazar aquí.)

acto seguido me transformé rápidamente para alcanzarla, maldita tramposa siempre me hacia lo mismo.

Pero escuche un molesto rasguido, de puta madre Jacob, ya te has cargado la ropa, seguí corriendo igualmente, con no transformarme hasta que la dejara en su casa seria suficiente.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

hola de nuevo! aqui traigo otro capitulo, este me ha costado escribirlo, ai os dejo el resultado.

muchisimas gracias por enviarme reviews de verdad me alegran el dia, asi que no dejeis de hacerlo que no cuesta nada.

una pregunta , me he fijado en las calificaciones que tiene el fic de K , K+,M etc. no entiendo muy bien como va todo ese rollo, si alguna me lo aclara os lo agradecería, ya que este fic va a contener lemmon, y no se si tiene algo que ver.

dato : la playita pequeña y solitaria a la que va jacob va a dar mucho juego en un futuro, o por lo menos lo tengo pensado :D

muchos besos! y ya sabeis criticas y comentarios seran bien recibidos.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya habíamos pasado los limites de La Push, Nessie me había dejado atrás hacia tiempo, lo único que podía hacer era seguir su olor, y ya hasta escuchaba sus pasos, avancé un poco mas, el latido de su corazón, un poco mas, su respiración, ¿donde estaba?

De repente una sombra que no había visto venir se me echó encima, pegue un aullido desgarrador, pero lo único que escuche fue la melodiosa risa de Ness mientras se agarraba a mi lomo.

¡Que susto me había dado joder!

al parecer soy bastante propenso a este tipo de bromas.

Aunque esta vez en lugar de tener a mi torturador personal en el capo de mi coche tenía a la razón de mi existencia encima de mi.

- vaya, vaya, parece ser que estas perdiendo reflejos –

Eso no se lo creía ni ella, únicamente me ha pillado con la guardia baja, pegue un gruñido de disgusto.

- eres demasiado orgulloso ¿sabes? Hasta un gran alfa tiene un desliz-

¡No había tenido ningún desliz! Ella me había atacado sin piedad. Volví a gruñir.

- eres imposible- me dijo con dulzura.

Y comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza, dicho así parece que está acariciando a un perro, pero solo ella conseguía que sintiera sus caricias como si me estuviera tocando en mi forma humana, era una sensación extraordinaria.

Se bajo de mi lomo y me puso una mano al lado de la cara, casi siempre me tocaba ahí cuando quería mostrarme algo.

Me mostró un recuerdo de cuando era pequeña, estaba cazando y un lobo rojizo la acompañaba, los dos nos peleábamos por ver quien atrapaba la pieza mas grande, pero como siempre Nessie y sus trampas, me mordió en las dos patas traseras antes de salir corriendo haciendo sonar sus bonitas carcajadas.

Aparto la mano de mi cara y me sonrío

- Esta vez sin trampas, lo prometo-

Asentí como pude con la cabeza.

- ¿te acuerdas de todo no?-

Se refería a las reglas, claro que me acordaba, primero nos quedábamos parados, para percibir con algo de suerte un grupo de venados o de cabras salvajes, nos dejábamos guiar por nuestros instintos mas básicos, olvidándonos de todo cuanto nos rodeaba, solo nuestra mente de depredador.

El primero que localizara la presa tenía ventaja, y así más posibilidades de cazar el mayor ejemplar.

-¿listo?-

Gruñí a modo de afirmación.

Nos quedamos los dos en silencio, percibía muchas cosas, podía oler a Nessie, la tierra húmeda, la corteza de los árboles, las hojas, algunos animales pequeños como liebres o ardillas, hasta que me llego ese olor familiar seguido de un fuerte e intenso latido.

Salí disparado y Ness me siguió automáticamente, no sabia si ella también lo había olido o solo intentaba no quedarse atrás.

Esquivamos troncos caídos, ramas, piedras a una velocidad exagerada, pero ella no tardo en darme alcance y pasarme, era increíblemente rápida, vi como se abalanzaba ágilmente sobre el macho mas grande tumbándolo en el acto.

Primero le rompió el cuello, para que no sufriera, era la única vampiro o medio vampiro que conocía que se preocupaba de esos detalles, todo esto es de locos.

Colocó su boca en el punto donde hasta un momento había bombeado mas fuertemente la sangre del animal y clavo los dientes en la carótida.

Nessie no tenia la delicadeza de sus padres al beber, era menos cuidadosa, recordé que casi siempre terminaba con la boca manchada de sangre y la ropa algo desgarrada, le gustaban los retos y presas difíciles, eso nos ponía a todos de los nervios.

Como ya me había ganado decidí devolverle la jugada y asustarla, me escondí y esperé a que terminara de saciarse.

Cuando aparto su boca del animal un deseo repentino me invadió el cuerpo entero al verla, tenía su larga melena desordenada, la ropa no se había desgarrado, pero se había movido dejando ver mas parte de su anatomía, y tenía la mirada mas depredadora y sexy que había visto en mi vida, aún le resbalaba la sangre por la comisura de los labios, no se como lo hice pero mi cuerpo salió despedido a abalanzarse sobre ella.

Cada nervio , cada célula, me pedía a gritos hacerle el amor salvajemente en ese momento, era algo incontrolable, cuando pegué un salto para aterrizar sobre su cuerpo, su mirada me devolvió a la realidad.

!!! Joder ¡¡¡ todavía era un lobo, use todo el control que tenia sobre mi cuerpo para poder transformarme ya que la caída era inevitable.

Aterricé sobre ella, pero parando el peso sobre mis brazos, Dios santo ¿que he hecho? No me podía creer que hubiera llegado a esta situación, la había puesto en peligro yo mismo, mierda mierda mierda.

Pero mi mente dejo de funcionar cuando me encontré con los ojos de Reneesme mirándome intensamente a escasos centímetros de mi cara,

mi cuerpo actuaba solo, era incapaz de controlar los impulsos, con una mano le aparté el pelo de la cara, miré sus labios todavía un poco manchados de sangre, los limpie ligeramente con las yemas de mis dedos y me acerqué peligrosamente a ellos , su dulce y calido aliento daba en mi cara, aturdiéndome, incluso lo podía llegar a saborear, era delicioso, estaba tan cerca…

De repente una oleada de sentimientos y pensamientos me turbó , era una extraña mezcla de amor, deseo, alegría, dudas, era extraño era como escuchar mis propios pensamientos pero de la voz de otra persona, era la voz de Ness.

Cuando pude darme cuenta, la mano que ella había usado para protegerse cuando le salte encima seguía apoyada en mi pecho, me estaba mostrando sus sentimientos, cuando me fije en ese detalle, ella la retiro rápidamente, podía ver una expresión entre vergüenza y tristeza en su cara, la volteó y vi correr lo que me pareció una lagrima.

- Ness yo, yo lo siento, no quería, perdóname por favor-

le dije casi en un susurro y me aparte de ella rápidamente para meterme en el bosque sobre mis cuatro patas de nuevo.

**Nessie pov**

Lo único que llegue a ver fue como un lobo desaparecía por los árboles.

Deseaba decirle que regresara, que terminara lo que había empezado, deseaba decirle que lo quería con toda mi alma, lo amaba, era la persona más importante para mí.

Pero estaba en shock, en cierto modo ya se lo había dicho, estaba tan entregada hacia un momento que ni siquiera me acorde del estupido detalle de controlar mi don, había cometido un error que iba a pagar caro.

Después de esto ya nada seria lo mismo

!Porque siempre tengo que joderlo todo!

No pude evitar ponerme a llorar, era estupido, llorando no se soluciona nada, pero quería descargar mi frustración de alguna manera, llevaba demasiado tiempo enamorada, deseando estar con el de nuevo, y lo acababa de mandar todo al carajo.

Me limpie las lagrimas y fui camino de casa con la mayor dignidad que pude. Espero que hoy mi habilidad para mentir estuviera en sus buenos días.

Entré en casa, intentando dejar la mente en blanco.

-¿Nessie?-

- papa sabes de sobra que soy yo, no hace falta que lo preguntes-

- lo siento, la costumbre- me dijo divertido

- ¿que te ha pasado?- me dijo a la vez que abría los ojos como platos- ¿ estas herida? ¿Porque vienes sola?

.- papa por favor, cálmate-

-¿que me calme, pero mírate?

-Edward, ya esta bien, cálmate y déjala que se explique.

- A veces te pones insoportable con Reneesme- dijo mama mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- estoy bien papa, solo he ido a cazar, y ya sabes que no soy especialmente delicada, me has visto mil veces, y no he estado sola, Jacob ha venido conmigo solo que tenía que irse a hacer su turno-.

Papa me miro, seguro que estaba intentando hurgar en mi mente a ver si le mentía o no, esto era insoportable, por suerte lo único que mi mente reflejaba era a el con su histeria paternal de hace un segundo.

Se dio media vuelta y siguió con el libro que estaba leyendo.

Mama me dio un beso en la frente y aproveche disimuladamente para posar mi mano en su brazo y pedirle que me cubriera con su escudo.

Me miro confusa, pero no dijo nada, se limito a asentir. Ella me respetaba la intimidad, por eso lo hacia sin preguntarme nada.

Subí al piso de arriba y me metí en el baño, necesitaba relajarme y poder pensar con calma y claridad un rato.

Me metí en la bañera, dejando que mis músculos y mi cuerpo se relajaran.

Todavía podía sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Jacob contra el mío, era algo indescriptible, el deseo que sentí cuando lo tuve encima, cuando me acaricio la cara, y los labios, un cosquilleo en el estomago me inundaba cada vez que lo recordaba, sus deliciosos y carnosos labios a solo unos milímetros, nunca había experimentado nada parecido.

Y cuando por fin consigo que Jacob me vea como una mujer, después de haberme estado insinuando de mil maneras todo el día, voy y lo espanto con mis sentimientos

¡por favor si hasta me había quitado la ropa interior!

Mi foto estaría perfectamente colocada en el diccionario junto con la palabra _gilipollas_.

Ahora el no querría ni verme.

Me sumergí del todo en la bañera ojala pudiera ahogarme en 50 centímetros de agua, aunque seria poco espectacular y un tanto patético.

Salí de la bañera y entre en mi cuarto, ni siquiera me moleste en vestirme, me metí en la cama directamente, solo quería dormir y olvidarme de todo, tenia suerte de poder hacerlo.

Me despertaron unos gritos en el piso de abajo.

Olía a zumo de naranja, café, tostadas, definitivamente me mimaban demasiado, pero me había alimentado ayer, por lo que no tenia mucha hambre, pude percibir otro olor mas, ¿Jacob? No tarde en oír su voz.

_-sabes que ahí no llevas razón _- dijo Jake

- _era lo mejor para todos, tu eres el único que parece no comprenderlo, eres muy egoísta_- contraatacó papa

_-¿Egoísta?, vamos, no me jodas, ¿os lleváis a mi imprimación y yo soy el egoísta?-_

¿Imprimación? ¿Que era eso? ¿Le habrían robado algún papel o documento a Jake?

¿Por qué iban a hacer tal cosa?

_-Jacob, no podíamos quedarnos aquí, es mas ahora estamos solo de paso, dentro de poco te va a pasara ti ¿sabes? Y entonces podrás comprenderlo._

-_Ustedes podéis iros al fin del mundo si queréis, pero Nessie tiene derecho a elegir_-

_-Ella vendrá donde nosotros le digamos, es una niña, no pude quedarse sola sin su familia._

¡Me cago en la leche! Todo el mundo igual, ¿es que acaso no me ven? ¡No soy una niña!

Jacob se río sarcásticamente ante la respuesta de papa.

_-Vamos Edward, déjate de tonterías, creo que has cotilleado bastante en la mente de tu hija como para saber que no es una cría. sabe cuidarse sola perfectamente y lo sabes, y tiene derecho a quedarse si lo desea.-_

_-¿y por que se iba a quedar chucho? ¿ por ti? Si ni siquiera le has dicho lo de la imprimación, no tiene nada que la retenga aquí-_

¿Cómo que no? será mentiroso, me había escuchado mil veces los pensamientos hacia Jacob, y dale con la imprimación ¿que demonios era eso?

_-la imprimación no es algo por lo que se tenga que sentir retenida ni atada, sabes que no la he forzado nada, ella sola se a dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, se lo diré cuando se lo tenga que decir-_

-_bueno ya esta bien, ya se hablara esto mas tarde, ahora calmaos los dos_- dijo mama

-_Jacob Reneesme está arriba, y Edward tu y yo vamos a hablar_.-

Escuchaba los pasos de Jake acercarse, mierda, mierda, todavía no me había recuperado de lo de ayer, yo pensaba que el no quería veme, ¿que voy a decirle?

Llamaron a la puerta

-¿Ness? Soy yo – no me dio tiempo a contestar y abrió la puerta, cerrando detras de el cuando entró.

- vamos no te hagas la dormida se que estas despierta - Abrí los ojos con un poco de miedo

- hola pequeña- me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba tan guapo

- hola – le dije incómodamente

- Jake yo… siento lo de ayer , todo fue muy extraño -

- Ness, no te preocupes, por mi no ha pasado nada ¿vale? –

Eso me cayo como un balde de agua fría, ¿no había significado nada para el?

Por dios le había mostrado todos mis sentimientos, ¿y no significaba nada?

-Pero Jacob – comencé a reprocharle.

Al incorporarme bruscamente la sabana cayo hasta mi falda, Jacob abrió los ojos hasta lo imposible

MIERDA, estaba desnuda, ¡maldita sea!

Me tape rápidamente, ocultando mi cara roja por la vergüenza, genial Nessie, primero le muestras tu obsesión por el y ahora le enseñas las tetas, simplemente genial, parecería una acosadora lunática, me quería morir.

No puede evitar que mis lágrimas volvieran a caer traicioneramente por mis ojos.

Jake que se había levantado automáticamente cuando me vio en todo mi esplendor, se giro de nuevo hacia mí.

Note unas manos calidas apartar las mías de la cara

- Nessie, no llores por favor, no me hagas esto mas difícil de lo que ya es-

Me dijo mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas

-sabes que no soporto verte llorar-

Siguió besándome la mejilla, la sien, y junto su frente con la mía, mirándome fijamente a los ojos

- no quiero que llores por mi pequeña, no lo merezco-

Sentía su mano libre acariciarme la espalda desnuda descendiendo a mi cintura, y comenzaba a explorar mas abajo, haciéndome arder por dentro sentía que mi estómago lleno de burbujas iba explotar, su abrasador aliento me quemaba los labios, estaba increíblemente excitada, ya los estaba rozando cuando la voz de Rosalie desde afuera nos sobresalto haciendo que Jake se separara de mí instantáneamente.

- ¡¡Nessie!!, ¡Sal ya de la cama! Nos tenemos que ir, y abre la ventana para que se vaya la peste a perro sarnoso-

- maldita zorra oxigenada !joder¡- oí mascullar a Jacob

Automáticamente salio de la habitación dando un portazo

- ¡Ya voy Rose!-

conseguí articular con un poco de dificultad, necesitaba recuperarme de lo que acaba de pasar en esta habitación, y vestirme antes de que surgieran malos entendidos.

Quería a mi tía, pero en ese momento le habría arrancado uno a uno cada miembro de su cuerpo.

Me vestí rápidamente, y me mire en el espejo, me pine un poco, pero todavía mis mejillas y mis labios estaban encendidos, ardían, yo ardía.

-Bueno vamos aya- suspire para mi misma

Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina, a desayunar, no tenia hambre, pero tampoco tenia ganas de hablar, ni llamar la atención.

-¿que le ha pasado a Jacob? Ha salido hecho una furia- me dijo Esme

-Tendrá la rabia o le habrá picado alguna garrapata en la po…-

- ROSALIE CULLEN – grito Esme, - cierra esa bocaza-

Emmet no pudo evitar reírse escandalosamente, y eso que no estaba ni en la misma habitación.

- No es nada Esme, solo que he tenido una pequeña discusión con el- le mentí

- Entonces lo de la garrapata descartado, solo queda la rabia-

-¡Rosalie ya basta!- Dijo la abuela irritada.

A mi también me estaba irritando un poco, no soportaba que se insultaran entre ellos todo el rato.

Jasper me miro significativamente, evidentemente, no había percibido solo el ultimo cabreo de Jacob, mi habitación todavía debía ser un hervidero de hormonas.

Lo mire con cara de cordero apunto de ser enviado al matadero, como se enterara papa, moriría yo, moriría Jacob, Jasper y mi querida madre.

Pero sabía que me ayudaría.

Termine de desayunar y salí con mis tías hacia Port Ángeles, querían comprar algunas cosas y me dijeron que les acompañara, aunque no es que me hiciera mucha ilusión.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_**Bueno, esta empezando a haber un poquito de tension sexual no?? jajaja**_

_**para el proximo capitulo o el siguiente prometo lemmon, de verda, ya es hora de que la historia coja un poquito de sustancia.**_

_**Muchas gracias otra vez por los reviews! y no dejeis de darle al botoncito que no cuesta nada y me animais a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Criticas, preguntas , insultos, mejoras, fallos toooodo, comentarmelo por favor.**_

_**Muchos besos! y hasta el proximo cap!**_


	7. Chapter 7

El trayecto no se estaba haciendo demasiado largo, me divertía mucho con mis tías, aunque a veces me sacaran de mis casillas, había conseguido olvidarme por un tiempo de lo sucedido esta mañana, llevaba dos días llenos de situaciones intensas, tenia que desconectar.

De repente comenzó a sonar una música conocida en la radio

- ¡ooh, no me lo puedo creer!, _è la mia musa, è divine_!- grito Alice

- Por favor no, otra vez no…- dijo Rosalie escondiéndose levemente tras el cristal.

- ¿que pasa?- pregunté

_- __I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you-_

Alice empezo a cantar …

- Madonna, eso es lo que pasa- me explico Rosalie.

_-__Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine-_

- vamos Rose cántala, ¡¡te la sabes!!-

- Por tu culpa se la sabe hasta el chucho, no pienso cantar esa horterada Alice, me da vergüenza ajena-

- ¡Eres una rancia! – y siguió cantando alegremente.

- Desde luego tienes que hacerle buenos trabajos a Jasper en la cama para que te aguante de esa manera- susurro rose y siguió conduciendo.

No pude evitar reírme ante la situación, tía Rose era bastante reservada para este tipo de cosas, contrastaba mucho con Alice, que parecía haber dejado la vergüenza enterrada a mil metros bajo tierra.

En cuanto se menciono _al chucho_ caí en la cuenta de que llevaba razón, todavía me acordaba, tendría dos años, una tarde en la que Jacob y Alice se pusieron a cantarme esa canción para animarme.

Era bastante chocante ver a un hombretón de cerca de dos metros usando un sujetador picudo, al mas puro estilo de la reina del pop, cantando a coro con una mujercita que _se sentía como una virgen cada vez que lo tocaban_, desconcertante y divertido para que nos vamos a engañar.

Llegamos a Port Ángeles antes de que Rosalie comenzara una matanza en el coche.

Entramos en el centro comercial, como odiaba todo aquello, las concentraciones masivas de gente me ponían verdaderamente nerviosa.

No me apetecía pasar por ser un maniquí humano, así que con un poco de maña, conseguí separarme de mis tías.

Camine sin un rumbo fijo, solo parando en algún que otro escaparate. Me gustaba ver como se comportaban los humanos, con sus tareas cotidianas y sus problemas insignificantes, por lo menos para mí.

Veía pasar grupos de chicas riéndose y criticando todo ser viviente, mujeres que se miraban cada dos por tres en el reflejo de un cristal, hombres cansados de imponer orden a sus irritantes y gritones hijos…

Me fascinaba ver un mundo tan distinto al mío, ajeno a lo sobrenatural y mitológico.

- ¿ Nessie?- me llamo una voz conocida

- !! Seth ¡¡ !hola!, que alegría verte- me caía realmente bien ese chico

- Lo mismo digo, vaya estas… casi no te he reconocido, el otro día en casa de Charlie no pude saludarte –

- ¿ que haces por aquí?- me pregunto

- Vine con mis tías a hacer unos recados, y me he conseguido escapar- le confesé con una sonrisa

- La mente de Jake no te hace justicia ¿sabes?, eres mas espectacular en persona- me guiñó un ojo.

- Am, gracias, supongo- le conteste un poco avergonzada, así que Jake había estado pensando en mi…

- Oye a ver si te pasas por La Push, como en viejos tiempos, podemos llamar a los chicos y hacer algo-

- Me encantaría Seth, pero…-

- ¡Tío! te estoy esperando, voy a criar raíces - Embry asomo la cabeza a los dos segundos.

- Vaya hola Ness ¿Que tal?-

- Bien, muy bien gracias-

Le sonreí, Embry era uno de los mejores amigos de Jacob, no tardo mucho en incorporarse a su manada junto a Quil, cuando sucedió lo de los Vulturis.

-Le estaba diciendo , que se pasara por la Push esta noche, ¿que dices?- le pregunto Seth.

Embry estaba mirándome fijamente a ¿los pechos?

- Embry coño, para ya- le susurro el otro chico casi inaudiblemente dándole un codazo

- ¿Qué decías?, oh lo de la reserva, pues esta noche íbamos a Seattle recuerdas?- consiguió articular cuando dejo de mirarme.

- mierda Seattle , no me acordaba-

- Oye puedes venirte, se lo diremos a Jacob y a Quil, si no te importa ser la única chica -

- pues… ¡claro porqué no! nos lo pasaremos bien- le dije

A la mierda, solo quería divertirme un rato y olvidarme de todo, lo había pasado mal estos días.

- Genial, hablare con Jake para que te recoja, nos vemos esta noche-

Me despedí de ellos, y fui en busca de mis tías. Merecía divertirme un poco, pasar un rato lejos de mis padres y mi mente torturadora.

Llegamos a casa bastante tarde, ya que nos habíamos parado en muchísimos sitios distintos.

- ¿te vas a Seattle?- dijo papa nada mas entrar

- si, me han invitado Seth y los chicos-

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-

- Acabo de llegar papa, no me has dado tiempo-

- Reneesme, se que quieres divertirte un rato pero…-

- No, no sigas- le corté

- ya esta bien de ese rollo sobre protector tuyo, ¡por dios, somos cuatro licántropos y una semi-vampiro! ¿De verdad crees que hay alguna minima posibilidad de que me pase algo?

Estoy harta de aguantar tus histerias, por querer tenerme en una burbuja a salvo del _malvado mundo_ que me rodea, se cuidar de mi misma y creo que te lo he demostrado todos estos años-

Papa se quedo mudo

- Vaya Eddie, tiene los huevos mejor puestos que tu eh-

- ¡¡cállate Emmet!!- gritamos los dos al unísono.

- me voy a vestirme- fue lo ultimo que dije subí a mi habitación

No me gustaba gritarle a papa, pero tenia demasiada tensión acumulada, y me reventaba cuando se ponía en ese plan, por algún lado tenia que explotar.

Llamaron a la puerta, era mama.

- vaya nena, estas preciosa-

- gracias-

- Jacob está al llegar-

- oye, siento lo de pap...-

- nada, no te preocupes, solo le cuesta entender lo evidente pequeña, tu padre nunca creyó que fuera a ser bendecido con una hija, y resulta que al final lo fue, pero has crecido muy rápido y has madurado en muy poco tiempo, eso es algo que le cuesta asimilar. Ya se que es un poco sobre protector, yo misma he tenido que aguantarlo, pero creo que entiendes que no puede evitarlo. Solo tienes que dejar que se haga a la idea de que ya eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones-.

La abracé, mama siempre me decía las palabras adecuadas para hacerme sentir mejor.

Salí corriendo hacia el Volkswagen que ya se encontraba abajo.

Pude notar como Jake trago saliva audiblemente al verme entrar en el coche.

Los dos estábamos bastante incómodos ahora mismo, lo que estaba claro era:

Que sabia mis sentimientos hacia el

Que esta mañana habíamos compartido el momento más erótico que he tenido.

Y que era imposible descifrar los sentimientos de Jacob Black, sus acciones me demostraban una cosa, pero sus palabras otras.

Fuimos a la Push para recoger a los chicos, habíamos estado casi todo el camino callados, con alguna que otra pregunta superficial.

Seth y Embry me miraron de arriba abajo cuando los salude.

También me fije en que Jacob estaba mas tenso de lo normal.

Llegamos a Seattle tras un largo camino aguantando bromas machistas y viendo como se golpeaban los unos a los otros por razones estupidas. Eran tíos, no le busque más explicación.

estabamos en una calle concurrida, había jóvenes haciendo cola para entrar en discotecas o charlando en la calle, aunque la noche no acompañaba mucho, hasta hace poco había estado lloviendo. Que novedad.

Entramos en un bar, no era de los que mas gente había, pero aun así me agobiaba un poco.

Conforme paso el rato la tensión que parecía haber ocupado el espacio hasta ahora se fue diluyendo, comenzaba a pasármelo bien y a sentirme cómoda entre esos cuatro gigantes.

Observe como Jake, que estaba en la barra pidiendo, hablaba con una mujer muy guapa, pero parecía que ya la conocía de antes, la chica se le arrimaba demasiado para mi gusto, me estaba poniendo enferma.¿Por que no se la quitaba de encima?

- ¿ quien es esa?- le pregunte a Embry, que al parecer ya llevaba unas cuantas copas de mas, y eso era difícil, ya que ni el arsenal de ron mas preciado de un barco pirata podría emborrachar a un hombre lobo.

-¿Quién , la rubia?- dijo este intentando enfocar la mirada

- Si Embry la rubia-

- Se llama Kate, es algo así como una _amiga especial_ de Jacob-

- ¿que quieres decir con amiga especial? deja de usar eufemismos conmigo- me ponía mala que la gente no hablara claro.

-Pues , que se la tira los fines de semana-

-¿que hace que?-

-Que se la tira, se le beneficia, se la cepilla, se la folla básicamente hablando-

Me quede fría, no me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, o mas bien no quería creérmelo. Una neblina me invadió, impidiéndome pensar, sentir, o hablar.

Me levante como pude y salí hacia fuera.

- ¿Ness donde vas?- me pregunto Jacob sorprendido cuando pase al lado suyo y de la zorra.

- Déjame en paz Jacob-

Conseguí llegar a la calle, genial, estaba lloviendo lo que me faltaba.

Vale piensa Nessie piensa…

Pero no podía pensar, solo tenia ganas de llorar como una cría, la cruel realidad me había abofeteado en la cara, todas las ilusiones que me había estado haciendo hasta ahora con respecto a ese hombre acababan de irse al carajo.

Me sentía débil, ingenua e insignificante, me sentía una mierda.

Comencé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a calmarme y buscar una solución, había demasiada distancia de Seattle a Forks para irme corriendo.

-¡Nessie!- reconocí su voz, la que menos quería escuchar en este momento.

- Déjame que te lo explique- me dijo mientras corría hacia mi.

Pero yo no tenia fuerzas para contestarle.

**Jacob Pov**

No había conseguido quitármela de la cabeza desde esta mañana, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado me enamoraba más si eso era posible.

Justo cuando había conseguido asentarme y empezar a habituarme a una vida sin ella, regresa y me lo pone todo patas arriba.

Lo que mas me atormentaba era que quería contárselo todo, corresponderle como ella lo había hecho conmigo, pero mi autodefensa me decía que no lo hiciera, se largaría de nuevo, y esta vez lo único que quedaría de mi seria un muerto viviente.

Eran como dos partes de mi consciencia enfrentándose entre si continuamente, la que dominaba mi cuerpo, y la que dominaba mi mente.

La que dominaba mi cuerpo solo ansiaba tocarla, besarla, hacerla mia. Y la que dominaba mi mente autoprotegerme de las tragedias venideras.

Acepté venir a Seattle, porque no podía evitar estar protegiéndola todo el rato, era innecesario, pero quería sentirla a mi lado, era como una adicción.

La noche me estaba resultando un verdadero infierno, tenia que soportar todas las miradas que los hombres le lanzaban a la razón de mí existencia, incluso la de mis propios compañeros, ya que esta mañana tuve un desliz mental recordando los bonitos pechos de Nessie mientras estaba en fase.

Y cuando pensaba que la noche no podía ir peor aparece Kate, hacia dos semanas que no sabia nada de ella, ni tampoco quería.

Esa noche estaba especialmente pesada, había bebido mas de la cuenta y no paraba de echárseme encima, quería empujarla y decirle que me olvidara, pero no quería ser un capullo.

Entonces fue cuando vi a Nessie pasar por al lado para salir del bar.

-¿Ness donde vas?- le pregunte.

- Déjame en paz Jacob- me contestó, me quede helado

Me dirigí a la mesa donde estaba Embry solo, ya que Quil y Seth se habían ido a los billares.

- Embry ¿que ha pasado?-

- ¿Qué ha pasado de que?- me pregunto

- ¿Estas borracho?- mierda lo que me faltaba.

- No solo un poquito achispado-

- ¿que le ha pasado a Nessie?- pregunte cabreado, me irritaba la estupidez de los borrachos.

- A Ness, que me ha preguntado quien era la rubia que estaba contigo y pues, he intentado decírselo suavemente, pero parece ser que no entiende los dobles sentidos, por lo que le he dicho que te la tirabas y punto.-

Un ramalazo de ira me recorrió entero deseando decapitar a mi amigo en ese mismo instante.

- vete al carajo - fue lo que pude articular.

Salí corriendo a buscarla, conseguí verla a lo lejos bajo la lluvia, y empecé a correr tras ella.

-¡Nessie!-

- Déjame que te lo explique-

La agarre del brazo y la gire, estaba llorando, aunque se confundía con la lluvia.

- no tienes nada que explicarme Jacob, tu ya tienes tu vida hecha y yo no pinto nada en ella-

- ¿de que demonios estas hablando?-

- Esa chica, la rubia, bueno , ya se quien es, no tienes porque seguir mintiéndome-

- Reneesme, Kate no significa absolutamente nada para mi-

- ¿y por eso te acuestas con ella?- me dejo desarmado con esa pregunta.

- Es, es mas complicado que eso-

-Entiendo- me dijo fríamente y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia donde estaba el coche.

- Ness, mira hablemos esto en otro lado, déjame que te lleve a casa y que te lo explique, sube al coche por favor-

- No tienes que explicarme nada Jacob, ya esta todo muy claro-

- Ness sube al coche- volví a repetirle

- No-

Me estaba sacando de mis casillas, no atendía a razones, se estaba comportando como una niñata estupida.

Por lo que la levante en peso y la metí en el coche

- Suéltame imbecíl , no me toques, no quiero ir ninguna parte contigo-

Dios mío, la noche cada vez se ponía peor.

Me subí al vehiculo antes de pudiera escaparse y eché el seguro.

Arranque dirección a Forks.

-Nessie, escúchame no es lo que parece, tu eres para mi mucho mas importante que esa chica-

Pero ella no me contestaba

- no quiero que te hagas ideas equivocadas, por eso déjame explicarme-

Me estaba costando la misma vida hacer esto, yo no era un tío al que se le diera bien expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente, era bastante reservado para eso.

- Jacob, si solo querías acostarte conmigo me lo podrías haber dicho desde el principio, nos habríamos ahorrado muchas cosas-

Pegue un frenazo en seco en medio de la carretera, me habían impactado sus palabras.

-¡como coño te atreves a decirme eso!- estaba aturdido, me había dado donde mas me dolía, ella estaba dudando de mi.

Automáticamente salio del coche dirigiéndose al bosque. Aparque en una cuneta y fui a buscarla.

-¿de verdad piensas eso de mí?-

-Es a así con las demás chicas , porque iba a ser diferente conmigo, es lo único que se-

-Tú no sabes nada- le respondí.

- Jacob Black deja de jugar conmigo y dime las cosas claras de una vez- sonó como una amenaza.

Otra vez esa sensación de furia y deseo me recorrió entero.

Lo único que conseguí hacer fue acortar la distancia que nos separaba y agarrar su cabeza con mis manos, buscando su boca desesperadamente, la bese con toda la furia y la frustración que me invadían. Reneesme forcejeaba con sus manos para separarse, pero su boca me correspondía con la misma furia.

Cuando consiguió separarse se aparto de mí y me abofeteo, dolía a horrores, pero no le dije nada, ella lloraba.

Me fui a acercar otra vez y ella levanto la mano de nuevo pero se la agarre antes de que impactara sobre mi cara, cuando aprese sus dos manos entre la mia volví a besarla.

Nuestros dientes chocaban, nos mordíamos, nos lamíamos, era el beso más desesperado y salvaje que había experimentado en toda mi vida.

La agarre fuertemente de la cintura soltando sus manos y nos estampamos contra el árbol mas próximo, se pudo escuchar un fuerte crujido del tronco.

Paramos de comernos los labios durante un segundo, su aliento chocaba en mi cara a causa de su boca entreabierta, nos mirábamos intentando encontrar respuestas cada uno en los ojos del otro.

- Nessie, contigo es diferente, porque tu eres la única razón por la que vivo, porque te quiero desde el primer momento en que te mire a los ojos, porque cada vez que te separas de mi muero un poco por dentro y porque eres la única persona a la que puedo amar en todos los sentidos, eres la única que puede hacerme sentir completo y estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ti-

No se como solté toda esa retahíla, pero lo hice, en otro momento me hubiera resultado cursi, pero ahora me daba igual, solo quería que se diera cuenta de que la amaba.

Ella no dijo nada, solamente volvió a buscar mis labios con ansias, esta vez dejo de ser tan agresivo para volverse intenso y pasional, nuestros labios se amoldaban perfectamente entre si, nuestras lenguas se buscaban desesperadamente, mi estomago cosquilleaba continuamente, pidiéndome cada vez mas de ella, mientras me tiraba del pelo para pegarse mas a mi.

Mis manos bajaban por su cuerpo, explorándolo por encima de la ropa, que ya estaba empezando a ser un problema.

El deseo se había apoderado de todas y cada una de las células de mí ser.

Arranque su chaqueta quitándola de en medio.

Mi boca empezó a descender hasta su cuello inundándolo con mi ardiente respiración, notaba como se le erizaba la piel ante ese contraste, baje hasta lo que su escote dejaba libre para besarlo.

Notaba a Nessie estremecerse , la oía respirar profundamente, me acariciaba la cabeza enredaba sus manos en mi pelo, toque suavemente uno de sus pechos, y estire la tela de su escote para dejarlo expuesto, lo besaba, lo lamia y lo mordía suavemente, mientras los gemidos de ella comenzaban a hacerse audibles, excitándome mas.

Nessie agarro mi cabeza para poder besarme de nuevo, con lujuria, no había mejor sensación que la de sus dulces labios rojos sobre los míos.

Bajo su boca hasta mi cuello besándolo y lamiéndolo, mientras me levantaba la camiseta a la vez que acariciaba mi abdomen, me estaba volviendo loco, comencé a notar como mi miembro buscaba contacto desesperadamente.

Yo mismo me termine de quitar la camiseta, y en otro arrebato le arranque la suya y de camino también su sostén, dejando a la vista sus pechos, no había podido dejar de pensar en ellos desde esta mañana.

Mis manos bajaron de su espalda hasta su cintura, y comencé a quitarle los pantalones, se me hizo muy complicado ya que estaba lloviendo y la ropa se nos pegaba exageradamente, pero lo conseguí.

Nessie enredó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, rozándose salvajemente contra el bulto cada vez más notable en mis pantalones, no sabía que el animal fiero que había dentro de mí saldría en cualquier momento si seguía haciendo eso .

No me cansaba de besarla.

No me cansaba de las caricias constantes de nuestras lenguas, de cómo suspiraba cuando le acariciaba el pecho y jugaba con el.

Su respiración se entrecortaba. Solo se escuchaba la lluvia y nuestros jadeos de placer.

- Jacob- consiguió susurrarme, la mire fijamente

- Te quiero dentro de mi- me dijo con la voz mas sensual que podía imaginarme.

Una impaciencia y un deseo tan fuerte me recorrieron el cuerpo que me hicieron temblar. Ella me ayudo a quitarme los vaqueros mientras yo le arrancaba a ella la única ropa que tenia puesta.

Volví a agarrarla del trasero para que se enredara en mi cintura. Volvimos a chocar contra el árbol, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos entre con fuerza en ella.

Ella contuvo un gemido mientras me arañaba la piel de la espalda haciéndome incluso sangrar, dolía pero a la vez me excitaba.

Volví a embestirla lenta pero duramente, esta vez no pude contenerse y emitió un fuerte gemido que me volvió loco.

Arremetí contra ella, una vez mas, pero esta vez el árbol cedió, rompiéndose y haciéndonos caer al suelo, no por ello deje de penetrarla, conforme sus gritos de placer aumentaban mis movimientos de hacían mas acelerados, podía sentir como Nessie llegaba al clímax, me lo decían sus gestos, me lo decía su don, que no paro de enviarme ráfagas de deseo todo el tiempo.

En un movimiento brusco consiguió rodar y ponerse encima de mí, las hojas me arañaban la espalda, la veía como una diosa moviéndose rítmicamente encima de mí, viendo como tomaba el control, no pude hacer otra cosa que hacer mas violentas mis embestidas haciéndonos llegar al cielo entre gritos y gemidos animales.

Ella se recostó a mi lado, estábamos exhaustos, intentando calmar los latidos desbocados y recuperando la respiración.

- Yo también estoy irremediablemente enamorada de ti Jake-

Una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad cruzo mi cara, la acomode en mi pecho abrazándola y protegiéndola.

Creo que aquel momento, mientras disfrutábamos del bosque y de la lluvia sobre nuestros cuerpos, fue el más mágico de la que iba a ser mi larga existencia.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_**hola a **__**tods**__**! Aqui os dejo el capitulo, seguramente no voy a acualizar tan seguido a partir de ahora, porque tengo mi primer examen el martes, y tengo que ponerme a estudiar como una perra jajaja. Si me hubieran dicho que la facultad era tan sufrida iba a hacer la carrera mi santa madre.**_

_**El capitulo es un poco mas largo y por fin con lemmon!, yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendolo, espero que os guste y lo disfruteis tambien. **_

_**aviso: solo es la primera escena! tengos unas cuantas mas guardadas en la manga!!**_

_**No me canso de daros las gracias a las que me dejais reviews, me ilusiona mucho recibirlos y que aprecieis el trabajo (que hago encantada)**_

_**os dejo fantaseando con el hombre mas caliente del mundo! (yo voy a consolar a mi novio que lo tengo al pobre celoso perdio)**_

_**¡¡muchisimos besos!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Reneesme Pov**

Hojas secas, tierra húmeda, calor… era lo que sentía, note unos brazos calientes a mi alrededor, abrí los ojos lentamente para asegurarme que no estaba soñando.

No lo estaba, su olor, su cuerpo, su respiración profunda me inundaban, era la criatura mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, todo en el era perfecto, y lo que lo hacía mas increíble aún era pensar que lo amaba y el me correspondía.

Me sentía algo extraña, mi cuerpo un poco dolorido, distinto, supongo que eso era lo que se sentía, después de hacer el amor por primera vez, (y vaya primera vez).

Pude observar de reojo el árbol que cayó cuando Jacob me estampó y… una oleada de calor recorrió mi cuerpo al recordarlo, encendiendo mis labios y mis mejillas. No habíamos sido muy delicados eso estaba a la vista.

Aquella noche había sentido muchas cosas, me había entregado a él con toda la rabia y toda la frustración que llevaban acompañándome tanto tiempo, y creo que para el sucedió lo mismo, estábamos desperados por poder estar juntos y rabiosos por no estarlo, creo que eso fue lo que provocó que el acto fuera tan salvaje, aunque no por eso cadente de amor, había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

Miré a Jake levantando la cabeza del hueco de su cuello, dormía tranquilamente, todavía estaba un poco oscuro, pero estaba apunto de amanecer, y teníamos que volver, por mucho que me doliera romper ese momento tan perfecto.

Puse una mano en su mejilla, y poco a poco deje que mis recuerdos de aquella maravillosa noche se mezclaran con sus sueños, y yo uniéndome a ellos.

Estaba tan absorta, que no note cuando unos labios calientes aprisionaron los míos, con una dulzura infinita, pero sin dejar de perder esa pizca de pasión que lo caracterizaba.

-buenos días- le dije con sus labios todavía rozando los míos

- buenos… ¿días?- me dijo un poco desorientado.

- casi esta amaneciendo, tenemos que irnos- le aclaré

Jacob se incorporo y se froto los ojos, aunque tenía el pelo corto, se le había enredado y estaba lleno de hojas y ramitas secas. No quise ni imaginarme como estaría el mío.

Después de inspeccionar el terreno, encontramos la ropa o lo que quedaba de ella, Jacob Pudo vestirse entero, pero de mi ropa solo quedaban los pantalones y una chaqueta medio rota. Por no pensar en los zapatos, que ya eran un caso perdido.

-Me vas a tener que buscar una buena explicación para esto sabes- le dije señalando mi atuendo, mientras caminábamos hacia el coche.

-mm..... te atacó un lobo en celo-

-demasiado previsible por tu parte- dije rodando los ojos, mientras el se reía.

-Vamos, tampoco está tan mal, solo tienes que cerrarte la cremallera- me dijo mirando fijamente a lo que mi ropa estaba dejando expuesto.

-Esta rota- le dije un poco irritada.

¿que excusa iba darle a mis padres?

-Eso se puede arreglar- me dijo

Ya habíamos llegado al coche, Jake me sentó encima del capó para agacharse a mirar la cremallera.

Pero sus ardientes besos me hicieron estremecerme, tomándome por sorpresa, besaba mi ombligo, e iba subiendo poco a poco, sentía mi estómago vibrar, y mi respiración se entrecortaba.

Cuando llegó a mis pechos se detuvo en ellos, mientras me acariciaba suavemente uno con su mano, me besaba el otro, lamiendo ligeramente mi pezón, para después morderlo con delicadeza, se me empezaron a escapar ligeros gemidos, mientras mis manos agarraban los cortos mechones de su pelo.

Comenzó de nuevo el camino hacia mi cuello para finalmente terminar en mi boca, noté como su lengua traspasaba mis labios, la cual recibí gustosa, perdiéndome en ese húmedo y excitante beso.

Notaba como él subía poco a poco la cremallera que hasta ahora había estado rota, se separo de mí lentamente.

-arreglado- me dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. Y se separó para entrar en el coche.

Me había quedado totalmente ida, como se comportara así conmigo todo el tiempo…

Desperté de mi trance y me subí en el coche, mientras el se reía al mirarme.

-¿que?- le pregunté

- nada, solo que me gusta como reaccionas con las cosas que te hago.-

-¿y como demonios quieres que reaccione, si me haces esas _cosas_ y después te vas?

- no te enfades, ya te compensaré por haberte dejado así- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona-

- pero de momento, mas vale que te vayas inventando una excusa creíble antes de que tu padre me corte la cabeza-

Solo sonreí e intente rezar porque mi padre no estuviera en casa cuando llegara. Absurdo, seguro que estaría allí.

Cuando llegamos a la gran casa blanca respire hondo tres veces, y salí del coche.

-Nos vemos luego, pequeña- fue lo único que me dio Jake sin ni siquiera apagar el motor del coche.

Lo miré extrañada ¿porque esa despedida tan fría? ¿Y porque e seguía diciendo pequeña?

Pude notar como Jake comprendía mi extraña mirada, y se señaló el oído a la vez que apuntaba con la barbilla hacia la casa, claro, nos estaban escuchando.

Sin mas piso el acelerador y se fue

-cobarde- murmure por lo bajo

Y ahí estaba yo, plantada frente a mi casa, bueno, es la hora. _Mente en blanco, mente en blanco._

-hola- dije mientras me dirigía apresuradamente hacia las escaleras. _Mente en blanco._

- ¿donde vas tan deprisa?- dijo la voz de mi padre.

Mierda mi plan A había fallado.

-¿que pasa ahora papa?-

-¿como que, que pasa? no has aparecido en toda la noche.-

-Oh vamos, dame un respiro por una vez- le solté un poco indignada.

Notaba como papá me escrutaba con la mirada, eso solo quería decir que estaba indagando en mis recuerdos de esa noche, automáticamente, mi mente volvió a mostrar la escena que estaba sucediendo hace dos segundos, cuando abrí la puerta.

Era mi método de autodefensa contra mi padre, volver a repetir en mi mente lo que estaba pasando, estaba segura de que ya había descubierto mi forma de repeler sus intrusiones, aunque no me había dicho nada.

No podía hacerlo, estoy en todo mi derecho de reservar mi privacidad y el lo sabia.

-¿como te lo has pasado?- su pregunta me dejo boquiabierta,

¿ya esta? ¿Tan fácil había sido?

- bien, papa muy bien- le dije un poco confusa todavía por su pregunta.

El asintió y se dirigió al salón.

Bueno, parece ser que me he librado, ahora solo tenía que concentrarme en no cagarla.

Subí a mi cuarto y caí rendida en la cama.

-¡¡¡ Reneesme Cullen!!! ¿Dónde está tu ropa?-

Me sobresaltó un grito, y paso por mi cabeza todo lo sucedido con Jacob, mierda, no, para, para, estaba totalmente aturdida, hasta que pude enfocar la vista en una pequeña figura de pelo alborotado.

-Joder Alice!!- me has asustado!-

La armoniosa risa de mi tía resonó en toda la habitación.

-cuida ese lenguaje, desde luego el perro te lo esta pegando todo. Y hablando de Jacob, ya me puedes ir explicar que ha hecho con tu ropa.-

Me quede blanca, si es que podía estarlo más aun.

-Yo , no , no se de que me hablas Alice-

-Oh, Vamos, nena, mientes demasiado mal ¿sabes?-

Que estaba haciendo nos iba a escuchar todo el mundo. Por dios.

Cuando vio mi cara de descomposición sonrío.

-tranquila, solo estamos tú y yo, los demás se han ido a cazar, así que ya puedes ir explicándome lo que ha pasado si quieres que no corra la sangre a manos de tus padres-

-Tía no ha pasado nada, no se de que me hablas-

-Reneesme, tu tío Jasper solo me lleva a la cama a velocidad vampirica cuando hay en el ambiente una fuerte tensión sexual, y hoy antes de hacerlo estaba cerca del coche Jake.-

-oh, entiendo- le dije, me había pillado.

-No te preocupes cielo, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, todos lo sabíamos.-

-¿que quieres decir con eso?, ¿De que me estas hablando?, yo no creo que mis padres se tomen muy bien que me haya acostado con Jacob.-

-A la primera pregunta, no soy yo la que debería contestarte, y a lo de tus padres, tranquila, hay que saber torear bien al toro, en este caso llamado Edward Cullen.

-Además antes de que se entere, voy a saber como reaccionará ¿recuerdas? – dijo mientras se señalaba la cabeza-

-Bueno- me dijo sentándose a mi lado y esbozando una sonrisa misteriosa. La mire con sospecha.

-¿como la tiene?-

-¡¡¡ALICE!!!, déjame en paz-

me estaba muriendo de vergüenza, ¿como se le ocurría preguntarme eso? Seguramente mi cara seria de un rojo radiactivo.

La pequeña vampira no paro de reírse hasta que paso un buen rato.

-lo siento lo siento, es que a veces eres tan humana, podrías haber iluminado con tu cara toda la casa - no pude evitar reírme, llevaba razón.

A pesar de la vergüenza, era increíble, la confianza que tenía con mi tía, me sentía realmente bien con ella, era como una adolescente metida en un cuerpecillo de mujer perfecto, la adoraba.

Nos llevamos toda la tarde charlando y bromeando, en serio me encantaban esos momentos que a veces parecían imposibles en una casa con tanta gente.

-Aquí traigo tus armas de mujer- me dijo mientras venia una bolsa en las manos, la mire extrañada.

-¿ que es eso?- le pregunté mientras empezaba a sacar infinidad de lencería fina

-Con esto vas a dominar el mundo querida, créeme-

-Alice no voy a pon…, - mire bien los conjuntos, me daba un poco de cosa ponérmelos pero… ¡al carajo!

– bueno, ¿porque no?-

Estuve un buen rato eligiendo modelos, era extraño, yo nunca me había entretenido en mirar ropa, me había dado igual, pero ahora solo quería estar lo más espectacular que pudiera para robarle el aliento a ese hombre que me volvía loca.

- y recuerda, como el chucho rompa algo, le arranco esa cosita que te gusta tanto-

Algún día me consumiría en mi propia vergüenza.

Un poco más tarde me llamo Jacob. Nos encontraríamos en La Push.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**_ya estoy aqui de nuevo!_**

**_Siento que el capitulo sea tan corto, pero no me venía la inspiración y me agobié un poco, no me gusta mucho el resultado, pero espero poder compensaros con el siguiente._**

**_Me da mucho coraje no poder dejar bien hechos los capitulos, a ver si la suerte me acompaña y me ilumina jajaja. pero es que los examenes y los estudios te matan demasiadas neuronas._**

**_pero es muy dificil escribir algo nuevo que no se parezca a lo que ya hay en otro fics._**

**_De nuevo muuchisimas gracias por los reviews, me sube la moral recibirlos_**

**_asi que no dejeis de hacerlo, a ver si me estimulan para el siguiente capitulo :) muchisimos besos!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Había tomado prestado el coche de papa, y me dirigía hacia la reserva, a pesar de ser invierno abrí las ventanillas, me encantaba la sensación del viento en mi cara, en el pelo, disfrutaba del profundo olor a bosque, amaba esa sensación de libertad.

Pensaba en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en tan solo veinticuatro horas, ahora mi relación con Jacob, no era solo un mar de dudas y sentimientos reprimidos, ahora nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro y nos lo habíamos demostrado de la manera mas significativa.

No me importaba que el hubiera estado con otras mujeres, no las quería o eso me dijo, y yo confiaba en su palabra.

Supongo que simplemente buscaba desahogo a la soledad, solo sexo. Y ahora comprendía porque era una necesidad, tan solo acababa de descubrirlo y no podía dejar de pensar en esa maravillosa sensación de placer que te proporciona y mas si lo compartes con la persona que amas.

Llegue a la casita roja, se escuchaba bastante alboroto en el interior, justo cuando iba a llamar la puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltándome.

La imponente Leah Clearwater se dejo ver mostrando su bonita cara en una mueca de desprecio.

Nunca había tenido mucho contacto con ella, solo la veía como la beta de Jacob y en pocas ocasiones mas, pero sabia que no le caía bien, nunca supe porque.

-hola Leah- dije intentando ser cordial, ya que eso era lo único a lo que llegaba.

Me examino con un gesto desagradable de pies a cabeza y se fue por el bosque sin decir mas nada.

- yo también me alegro de verte Nessie, has crecido mucho ¿sabes?, a y siento reaccionar como si tuviera un palo metido por el culo- hable para mi misma en un pequeño monologo, Leah me irritaba.

Pude ver a Billy reírse por lo bajo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-No le hagas caso pequeña, solo esta cabreada-

- que novedad- le dije mientras me agachaba para abrazarle.-¿ que ha pasado?-

Le pregunte mientras hacia girar la silla de Billy hacia el interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

- Jacob no ha hecho hoy su turno, y ella ha tenido que sustituirlo, dice que no ha aparecido en toda la noche-

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que yo tenía algo de culpa en el tema de su ausencia. No sabia si Billy se había enterado del avance de nuestra relación pero no quería meter la pata.

-am- fue lo único que dije

-Yo tampoco lo he visto, creo que lo oí llegar de madrugada, pero cuando me levanté ya no estaba, supongo que tarde o temprano tendrá que venir, lo puedes esperar si quieres-

-esta bien gracias Bill-

-¿ has cenado?- iba a preparar algo ahora , no me importa hacer mas- me pregunto

- Esta bien pero déjame que te ayude-

Estuvimos un rato en la cocina, hablando sobre los viejos tiempos y recordando anécdotas, Billy era un hombre espectacular, lo quería mucho.

Al poco rato apareció Seth, por la puerta, nos saludo y se dirigió directo a las sobras del pollo que habían quedado, seguramente mi tía Rose habría hecho un buen chiste de perros al respecto.

- Ness, Jake me ha dicho que tardara un rato , tenia unos asuntos pendientes-

- Ajam, Bueno entonces creo que iré a dar un paseo, Billy esta cansado, necesita dormir-

- No Cariño, no te preocupes en serio estoy bien-

- De verdad, Necesitas dormir, y yo un poco de aire fresco, ¿ya nos vemos vale?- Me agache y le bese la mejilla.

-Espera Ness- dijo Seth detrás mía- te acompaño – le sonreí cuando llego a mi lado.

Siempre me impresionaría lo distintos que eran el y Leah, eran polos totalmente opuestos.

- Oye, siento lo que paso con Embry anoche, se comportó como un autentico capullo-

- No pasa nada , ya esta todo arreglado, estaba un poco bebido, es normal –

- Ya- me dijo en un tono seco que me desconcertó.

- Me alegro que lo arreglarais, Jacob ha sufrido mucho, y por fin todo ha seguido su curso y os tenéis el uno al otro.-

No le conteste nada, obviamente, Seth sabia lo nuestro, aunque no quise preguntarle como se había enterado.

Seguimos caminando y hablando de temas superficiales hasta que llegamos a la playa.

-Ness tengo que irme mi turno empieza –

- esta bien no te preocupes-

Aun no me explicaba porque tenían un horario de Vigilancia tan riguroso, los vampiros de Forks, o sea nosotros, ya no representábamos una amenaza, no había peligro.

Estuve un poco mas en la playa, y Jake seguía sin aparecer, quizá ya era hora de que me fuera a casa.

Cuando iba a entrar en el coche escuche un ruido entre los matorrales que me asustó, pero rápidamente su olor llego a mis fosas nasales.

Jacob salió cojeando un poco y pude ver un poco de sangre en su mejilla.

-¡¡Jacob!!, ¿ que te ha pasado?- fui corriendo hacia el

-Tranquila solo es un rasguño , siento haberte dejado sola-

-¡estas sangrando! ¿quien demonios te ha hecho esto?- tenia un arañazo en la cara, que podía ver cada vez mas pequeño debido a su rápida cicatrización.

-¡Ness tranquilízate!, estoy bien solo he discutido con Leah , y estando en fase no controlamos demasiado nuestro temperamento-

-¿pero que coño le pasa a esa estupida? ¿Que problema tiene? – Salí disparada hacia el bosque para ir a buscarla, no sabía que demonios causaba la furia de esa mujer contra el mundo, pero me tenía harta, y esto era lo último.

- Nessie, no vayas- me dijo

Pero hice caso omiso de sus palabras, podía notar como se contraían mis labios hacia atrás enseñando mis dientes.

Había dejado de andar para empezar a correr a una velocidad poco normal para un humano, hasta que algo chocó contra mí haciendo que me tambaleara y me aturdiera un poco.

- No vayas por favor- me dijo Jacob, a la vez que me ayudaba a levantarme,

Me acaricio la mejilla suavemente para calmarme, y por supuesto tuvo el efecto deseado, mi furia se fue apaciguando poco a poco.

- esto no se va a quedar a aquí Jake y lo sabes-

Sin decir mas me agarro de la mano y me arrastro de nuevo hasta el coche, Jake ya no cojeaba tanto y en su cara solo había una fina señal rosácea.

El se empeño en acompañarme, por mucho que yo le insistiera en que se quedara y descansara.

Sin poder aguantar mas el incomodo silencio me eche a un lado de la carretera para enfrentar a Jacob.

- Jake, ¿me vas a decir de una maldita vez que es lo que ha pasado?-

-No- dijo el con un suspiro, lo mire con furia.

- Nessie, no quiero que tengas problemas con Leah, y mucho menos que le hagas caso-

- No puedo ignorarlo , es que no ves lo que te ha hecho, ya se que no te duele que eres muy fuerte, todo un hombre y esas cosas, pero te ha atacado y odio cargue su frustración con los demás-

-Pero es así Ness, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, Leah ha estado ahí siempre que he tenido problemas, me ha ayudado-

- Oh vamos- dije bufando

- Ignórala quieres, hazlo por mi- no me podía negar cuando me lo pedía así, es mas, no podía negarle nada.

Jacob se quedo mirándome fijamente, y con suavidad puso una mano en mi nuca para arrastrarme hasta el.

Me besó dulcemente, rozando sus labios con los míos, me mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, lo que hizo que me volviera ansiosa, y lo besara con mas ferocidad, no se que demonios provocaba en mi, que cada vez que me tocaba me invadía un deseo imposible.

Y claro está que Jacob me correspondía con esa misma ansiedad, mi lengua busco la suya deseosa de contacto, y pronto lo encontró, su lengua era ardiente y suave.

Jake se acerco un poco mas a mi, lo que le permitía el reducido espacio, comenzaba a hacer un calor espantoso.

Me acaricio el muslo lentamente hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, y comenzó a rozarla por encima de la ropa, no podía controlar mis gemidos, mis músculos se contraían deseosos de un roce más directo. Lo atraje mas hacia mi, ya casi estaba estampada contra la ventanilla, y sus manos no paraban de volverme loca, respiraba dificultosamente intentando no gritar.

-¡aaaah , joder! - grito Jacob de repente dando un respingo

- ¿que pasa? Dije asustada, intentando recuperar el poco aliento que me quedaba.

- Me he metido el freno de mano por el culo-

Lo mire con los ojos como platos y exploté en una carcajada, que hizo retumbar los cristales de las ventanillas.

- para ya - me dijo un poco avergonzado, incluso parecía sonrojado.

- Lo siento, pero es que, ufff...… vaya manera de cortarme el calenton- le dije sin poder parar de reírme.

- Si ya claro, como no has sido tu la accidentada, este coche es una puta mierda-

- Al coche no le pasa nada, tu eres demasiado grande-

- ya, claro-

- Vamos, no te enfades, ni que te hubieran desvirgado ¿o es que a caso te ha gustado? Si es así voy a tener que empezar a preocuparme de no ser _tu tipo_-

Me miro desconcertado, pero no pudo contener más la risa, todo esto era demasiado ridículo como para no hacerlo.

- bueno, digamos que ha sido una nueva experiencia, pero no por ello agradable, que quede claro-

-voy denunciar a tu coche por violación, que lo sepas, seguro que esto es un castigo de tu padre por mancillar su coche con su querida hija- me dijo divertido

- Bueno todavía no lo hemos mancillado del todo- le dije mientras me acercaba sensualmente para besarle el cuello.

- Lo siento Ness, estoy un poco traumatizado, esto no se me va a levantar ni con una grúa- dijo señalando a su miembro

- Eso es discutible, pero te daré un respiro por hoy, has sufrido mucho- le dije con una compasión fingida.

- y te recuerdo, que me debes dos. No es normal que me excites tanto para dejarme a medias.- le replique

- lo siento , pero te compensaré bien-

- si eso ya me lo conozco-

Me besó corta pero apasionadamente y cuando llegamos, se transformo para regresar a la Push.

No podía parar de reírme al recordarlo. Más vale que fuera olvidando antes de entrar en casa.

-hola-

-llegas pronto- me dijo la abuela Esme al entrar

- si, Jake y Billy estaban cansados y quería dejarlos descansar-

- ¿y papa y mama?-

- Se quedaron en el bosque -

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe y una ráfaga, subió las escaleras, pude distinguir la risa de Alice y tío Jasper conforme se alejaban hacia su habitación.

-¡¡ No la rompas Jazz!!- gritó Emmet desde el sofá donde estaba

- ¿de donde veni…?

- Del bosque- me cortó Esme un poco avergonzada

- Oh, entiendo-

Subí a darme una ducha, y a acostarme, estaba agotada, y la verdad no quería aguantar una sesión de mimos y palabras empalagosas de mis padres _post-coito_.

Me ponían enferma.

Imposible

los golpes en la otra habitación eran tan fuertes que mi cama ya se había desplazado a la mitad del cuarto. Maldita condición de vampiro ¿es que no podían parar un poquito o que?

Baje al salón y pude escuchar el piano, papa estaba tocando. Parecía un dios ahí sentado, mi padre era uno de los hombres mas hermosos que había visto. No pude evitar sonreír al verlo, como una boba, parecía una madre orgullosa de su hijo.

- creo que mas bien es al revés- me dijo sin parar de tocar todavía, por supuesto había detectado mi presencia desde que decidí bajar de la cama.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso papa, sabes que no me gusta –

-No te enfades, estoy intentando dejarte tu espacio, aunque me lo pones difícil-

Sabía a lo que se refería, llevaba unos días usando mi autodefensa personal y empezaba a sospechar.

- exacto- me dijo, pero no le reproche.

Me senté a su lado y coloque mis manos en el lado derecho del piano.

Comencé a tocar la _sonata de media noche de Beethoven_, era una de mis canciones favoritas.

Mi padre me siguió al poco tiempo, llenando la sala con la melodía. Cerré los ojos, recordaba como papa me enseño a tocar, me sentaba en su regazo y movía mis deditos encima de las teclas, enseñándome esta misma canción.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, mientras avanzaban mis recuerdos. No lo veía pero seguro que mi padre también estaba disfrutando con esa imagen, estos momentos eran los que más unidos y compenetrados nos sentíamos el uno con el otro.

Cuando acabamos la canción, rápidamente comencé a entonar _moondance,_ siempre se la escuchaba cantar a la abuela. La miré como me sonreía desde el sillón, estaba embobada con la escena.

Papa me dejo a mí el trabajo de la música y se dedico a mirar con orgullo como mis dedos bailaban rítmicamente sobre el piano.

-_Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love-_

Papa comenzó a cantar mientras sacaba a la abuela a un improvisado baile en mitad del salón, Esme se reía y seguía los pasos de mi padre con una gracia y agilidad extraordinaria.

Cuando la sesión de musica jazz pasó me acomode en el sofá, mientras mi padre se apoderaba de nuevo de su instrumento favorito.

Tocaba una música suave, la reconocí inmediatamente, siempre la tocaba para mama, sabia que era algún tipo de canción especial para ellos, poco a poco me fui quedando dormida mientras la música me arrullaba.

**Edward Pov.**

Era la cosa más hermosa del mundo ahí dormida, los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a darle en el pelo, adoptando un color parecido al fuego. Aun no asimilaba como Bella y yo habíamos sido capaces de llegar a todo esto, sin duda había sobrepasado con creces los planes de futuro que tenía hace unos cuantos años.

Y como habíamos podido crear a esa niña, bueno mujer, aunque me cueste reconocerlo lo era, tan perfecta.

Se que no me estoy comportando muy bien respecto a todo este tema, pero se me hace muy duro ver como ha crecido en tan solo seis cortos años y me da miedo separarla de mi lado, la querría tener por siempre conmigo, y no me cansaría nunca.

Estos días habían sido un poco complicados, Reneesme estaba distinta, podría decirse que estaba radiante, y me ocultaba continuamente sus pensamientos, cuando no estaba bajo el escudo de su madre.

Me volvía loco, sabia que algo pasaba con el chucho, seguro.

No podía evitar sentirme rabioso, pero tarde o temprano esto iba a llegar, todos lo sabíamos. Mi hija tuvo oportunidad de elegir entre otros pero finalmente termino con el, en cierto modo no tenía porque enfadarme tanto, Jacob era su pareja ideal, la protegería de todo, la amaría, la respetaría, de eso no había ninguna duda. Pero no se pueden luchar contra los celos de un padre.

Tampoco podía saber lo que el pensaba, ya que no había aparecido por casa, solo un par de veces contadas, eso era lo que me hizo confirmar que pasaba algo entre los dos.

Quería comprenderla, darle su espacio, pero… no lo podía evitar.

Me tenía que ir haciendo a la idea de que todo esto se acabaría si mi hija decidía no separarse del licántropo, ya que aunque me duela pensarlo, ella no dudaría a la hora de escoger entre el y nosotros. Por ello era por lo que todavía le guardaba un cierto rencor.

Cada vez estaba mas tenso, porque la hora final llegaba, la hora en la que el futuro de Nessie se quedaría en Forks y nosotros tendríamos que partir.

Bella intentaba hacerme entrar en razón, los dos sabíamos que esto iba a llegar y no podíamos evitarlo.

Las manos de mi hermosa mujer me sacaron de mis profundos pensamientos.

- deja de pensar tanto, te va a reventar la cabeza- me susurro en el oído

Gire el rostro para verla mejor, y la besé, era increíble las sensaciones que esa mujer me causaba, cada beso, cada roce, todo.

Me perdí en esos suaves labios, olvidando todas mis cavilaciones de padre atormentado.

-ejem– alguien carraspeó detrás de nosotros.

El penetrante olor a licántropo hizo que se esfumara toda la pasión del momento.

- ¿No os claváis nunca los colmillos?, siempre me lo he preguntado, normalmente la definición de _besos de vampiro_, suele ir acompañada de una escena Gore, o digna de Tarantino –

- vete al infierno perro- le siseé a Jacob con mis labios todavía pegados a los de Bella, pude notar como ella sonreía.

- Estoy en el querido- me respondió Jacob irónico. como no.

Parece ser que estaba de mejor humor, hasta se atrevió a pasar por casa. No quise saber la razón.

Se acerco lentamente al sofá y observó a Nessie dormir, mientras le retiraba un mechón de pelo de la cara. De repente un flashazo me penetró la cabeza, una imagen de él y _MI_ pequeña contra un árbol en el bosque, desnudos.

Note como mis labios se contraían hacia atrás, dejando escapar un grave gruñido.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**_uuuuh, eso no ha terminado muy bien eh jajajaja._**

**_Lo primero, he intentado actualizar mas temprano pero he tenido cantidad de problemas con internet, mi paciencia es NULA y le he dado mas de un golpe al ordenador, el pobre ha aguantado mi genio XD ( que es mucho)_**

**_Muchisimas gracias por enviar reviews me ilusiona muchisimo en serio, asi que ya sabeis pinchar en el botoncito, :) y me hareis feliz. que no cuenta nada._**

**_Respondiendo a un review que me mandaron, por supuesto que se parece a otras historias, hay millones de personas que escriben fics de esta pareja. Yo lo unico que intento es escribirla desde otro punto de vista, con un poco de humor, y sin pretender que sea una gran historia, solo que os haga pasar un buen rato, _****_para lo otro hay miles y miles de escritoras/es, que tienen una imaginacion alucinante y hacen trabajos buenisimos. _**

**_Bueno con esto me despido hasta el proximo cap. Muchisimos besos y REVIEWS!!_**

**_Pdt: un coche es muuuy incomodo para hacer cosas impuras jajajaja, surgen accidentes!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jacob Pov**

No supe con certeza que estaba pasado, todo sucedió muy rápido, Ness hizo un movimiento increíblemente rápido y usando toda su fuerza me empujó haciéndome chocar contra la pared, estaba bastante aturdido, mi vista estaba nublada, pero si pude distinguir como Edward se abalanzaba sobre ella.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, pero un _clic_ sonó en mi cerebro, Nessie había recibido el golpe que iba dirigido hacia mi.

Noté como algo caliente y espeso bajaba por mi cuello, era sangre, su olor me llego como una bofetada, haciendo que terminara de sucumbir a la negrura.

Percibí ese olor dulzón realmente asqueroso, como a fruta podrida y lejía. Me quemaba la nariz, bueno al menos eso era una prueba tangente de que no la había palmado.

-vampiros- musite medio dormido

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, estaba en una habitación bastante grande, demasiado pija para mi gusto, demasiado limpio, demasiado perfecto.

-vampiros- volví a gruñir por lo bajo

-Por dios Jacob, pareces un viejo senil, nada más que haces gruñir-

Bella se acerco desde la puerta hasta mi cama, me ayudo a incorporarme un poco y colocó unos cojines a mi espalda. Me acomode sentando en la cama un poco adolorido.

-¿como te encuentras?- me preguntó

-Bien , supongo, aunque un poco aturdido-

-Bueno, Reneesme te dio un buen empujón, te desmayaste, y da gracias a que te lo diera -

Comencé a recordar, como Edward había impactado sobre el cuerpo de Ness. Me estremecí.

-¿co…como esta ella? –

-Bien, no es tan frágil como todos pensamos, eso lo ha dejado claro-

-Ya, mas bien hay que temerle- le respondí tocándome la cicatriz que había quedado en mi cabeza

-¿puedo verla?-

-Si, estaba esperando a que te despertaras, pero antes me gustaría aclarar unas cosas- me respondió en un tono que me hizo tragar en seco.

Solo pude asentir.

-Mira Jake, todos sabíamos que este momento iba a llegar, la desgracia es la forma en la que nos hemos enterado, podrías haber tenido un pensamiento mas sutil, - me miro con furia- pero se que no puedes evitarlo. Yo os quiero y por ello no voy a interferir en vuestra relación, solo te pido que seas sincero con ella, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, y como le hagas daño te despedazare y me comeré tus restos aunque vomite en el intento ¿me has entendido?-

La mire con ojos desorbitados, esa ultima frase me erizo el bello, asentí, y Bella me dio un beso en la mejilla para desaparecer por la puerta. Estaba claro de quien había sacado ese instinto asesino, joder, que familia.

-¡Jake!- grito Nessie entrando por la puerta

No me dio tiempo a contestar cuando ya la tenia encima de mí dándome besos por la cicatriz y toda la cara-

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- no paraba de repetirlo una y otra vez

-Ness, por favor- se retiro de mí y me miro confusa, pero la agarre de la cintura para que supiera que no la estaba rechazando, ni mucho menos.

-Gracias a ti todavía tengo la cabeza situada sobre los hombros y no rodando por el bosque, no me tienes que pedir perdón por nada, es mas, soy yo el que lo mandó todo al carajo con mis pensamientos-

-Y vaya pensamientos eh…- me dijo ella con una sonrisa formándose en su cara ¿como podía cambiar tan rápido de estado de animo?

Se acomodo en mi regazo con los muslos a cada lado de mis piernas, posición peligrosa, y comenzó a besarme el cuello, mis ojos se cerraron sucumbiendo sus suaves caricias, era incapaz de pensar, me debatía por controlar mis reacciones, estaba en una casa llena de vampiros que me masacrarían si entraran ahora mismo en la habitación, pero…

Nessie subió hasta mi cara, saboreo mis labios con su lengua para luego introducirla en mi boca, haciéndome arder por dentro , mis manos bajaron solas hasta su trasero y la apreté mas contra mi, ella gimió y sonrío en mi boca cuando hice eso, en serio esa mujer no sabia que estaba jugando con fuego.

Llevaba una semana horrible, cada vez que la veía quería abalanzarme sobre ella y hacerle el amor , estuviéramos donde estuviéramos, no se porqué estaba tan desesperado, nunca me había pasado antes. Y definitivamente ella no me ponía las cosas fáciles.

Se rozo levemente contra mi entrepierna, haciendo que se me escapara un gemido que ahogue con sus besos, y haciendo también que el pequeño Jake despertara. Sus suspiros y sus roces aumentaron conforme mi erección era mas notable, me estaba torturando, no podía mas.

-¡seréis guarros!-

Pegue un bote de la cama haciendo que Nessie cayera al suelo.

-¡Jake mierda!- protesto ella, mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

Los dos miramos al vampiro que reposaba contra puerta riéndose escandalosamente.

-a ver si te ahogas- refunfuñe por lo bajo, mientras me tapaba con un cojín la evidencia de mi excitación.

-Emmet te voy a matar , lo juro- le amenazo Ness mientras se colocaba un poco la ropa

-Solo venia a avisaros de que Esme os ha preparado algo de comer, pero perece que no tenéis hambre de eso exactamente – dijo con la sonrisilla ladina.

-¿Hola chicos como estáis? Esme apareció por la puerta junto con Carlisle, que supongo vendría a inspeccionar mi cabeza.

Esto no podía estar pasando, y mi erección no bajaba, solo podía taparme con un pequeño cojín ya que la fina sabana no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Todo era demasiado evidente, me estaba muriendo, Nessie estaba con la cara descompuesta cuando vio mi situación, no sabia que hacer, Emmet no podía parar de reírse, mientras sus padres lo miraban sin entender nada. ¿Porque no se iba al carajo?

-Bueno Jake, va siendo hora de que te levantes y andes un poco, necesito ver si coordinas bien, o si falla algo-

Me puse blanco como la cal, Ness reacciono rápidamente sentándose sobre mi regazo antes de darle un manotazo al cojín. noté como soltaba un imperceptible gemido al impactar contra mi miembro. Abrí los ojos como platos.

- déjalo descansar un poco mas abuelo, acabo de entrar a visitarlo, por favor - dijo sonriéndole irresistiblemente-

- esta bien, pero no tardes mucho, además Esme os ha preparado comida-

- esta bien, ahora vamos- le contesto ella, yo simplemente sonreí.

Todos fueron saliendo, dejándonos solos de nuevo, el grandullón murmuro algo antes de salir, algo así como "métela en hielo".

Ella no tardo en bajarse de mi regazo

-lo siento Jake, esto ha sido un poco embarazoso-

- ¿un poco?, no se lo que hubiera pasado si ellos…- no pude ni terminar de decirlo

- Ya ya, lo se, pero es que no se que me pasa, estoy, no se como decirlo ¡parezco una gata en celo! ¡Por dios! es, no puedo controlarlo.

Sonreí ante su explicación, esa sensación me sonaba de algo

-esto no es gracioso Jacob, en serio, no es normal que este todo el día pensando en lo mismo, ¡¡ya casi ni puedo controlarme delante de mis abuelos!! Parezco una enferma-

- Ness me río porque me pasa exactamente lo mismo -

-Tenemos que hacer algo- me dijo

- Solo hay una forma de sofocarlo- le dije alzando una ceja

La verdad no sabia si esto tenia que ver algo con la imprimación, supongo que si, tendría que preguntarlo, aunque no se como iba a hacer eso, o tal vez han sido todos los intentos frustrados que habíamos tenido, empezando y siempre nos cortaban por alguna razón.

ella me sonrío maliciosamente, mientras se inclinaba hacia mi.

-tienes una mente muy sucia Sr. Black-

Me susurro en el oído haciendo que me temblara todo el cuerpo, cuando me lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja, algo exploto en mi bajo vientre, podría morir en ese momento, note como su mano bajaba por mi estomago cada vez mas, y si, llegó, me acaricio mi entrepierna por encima de los calzoncillos, mi respiración se agito exageradamente, mordió mi labio inferior ferozmente, y luego se aparto de mi, rompiendo todo el contacto. Dios, ¿como me hacia esto? Iba a reventar estaba seguro.

- ¿A que jode que te dejen a medias?- me dijo con una sonrisa un tanto rencorosa.

No me lo podía creer, se estaba vengando de mí.

- mas vale que te duches con agua fría antes de bajar, tienes tu ropa limpia en el baño- me dijo para después salir cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Me tire mis veinte minutos en el agua helada para tratar de calmarme, cuando lo conseguí me vestí y baje a la cocina, donde Nessie estaba comiendo algo sin muchas ganas, cuando me vio sonrío y me señalo mi plato.

Comencé a engullir, mientras ella me miraba.

-¿Y tus padres? – le pregunte

-Papa se fue con Alice esta mañana después del "incidente" necesitaba calmarse un poco, estaba hecho polvo por haberme atacado. Y mama ha ido a buscarlo hace un rato.

-Mmm...- trague el bocado que tenia en la boca, con lo dramático que era Edward, no me quería ni imaginar el panorama.

- ¿estas enfadado por lo de antes?- me pregunto divertida

-solo un poco-

-Lo siento mucho, pero quería que supieras como me siento cuando me haces eso, eres muy cruel-

-No soy cruel, solo jueg…, trague en seco, su pie se estaba deslizando por la parte interna de mi muslo, no por favor, otra vez, no, quise apartarla, pero no podía, esa mujer era puro fuego, de eso no había duda, estaba totalmente excitado.

Jasper que en ese momento entraba en la cocina se quedo paralizado, abrió los ojos como platos, no entendí porque, el pie de Ness no se veía bajo la mesa.

Pero no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se perdió por el salón.

Nessie que no quitaba la sonrisa de su cara retiró su pie.

-ya estamos empatados- me dijo- dos a dos-

Suspire de nuevo y me levante apresuradamente, dando las gracias a que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo no se hubiera acumulado en "ese" lugar.

-Me voy antes de que me mates de un paro cardiaco, como sigas así voy a verme obligado a montar un numerito muy poco decente aquí mismo-

Le di un beso rápido, y salí por la puerta en dirección a la reserva.

Estaba empezando a quitarme la camiseta para entrar en fase cuando mis sentidos lupinos despertaron. Vampiro.

Espere a notar algo mas, por lo acostumbrado que estaba a su olor pude detectar que era un Cullen. Me relaje automáticamente, ¿o quizá no debería hacerlo?

- No, quizá no deberías, todavía puedo castrarte –

Me tense un poco, solo había una persona que podía contestar a esa pregunta.

-Pero no vengo a matarte si es eso lo que intuyes-

Edward apareció entre los árboles, parecía un poco más relajado.

-solo vengo a hablar-

Estupendo, otra extensa charla de las mil maneras de asesinarme que había si hacia daño a la razón de mi existencia, como si no tuviera suficiente con Bella. ¿Como voy a hacerle daño es lo más importante de mi vida?

El chupasangre me miro con ceño fruncido, pero lo relajo al instante.

-ya se que no le vas a hacer daño imbecil- me desconcertó un poco que me hablara así, por lo normal era bastante educado.

- Es que solo tú eres capaz de sacarme de mis casillas Jacob- no pude evitar sonreír.

Edward rodó los ojos y volvió a hablarme.

- ya sabes lo duro que es todo esto para mi, lo sabrás en cuanto tengas una hija -gruño un poco al mencionarlo- No puedo recriminarte nada, tu has esperado y Reneesme te ha elegido a ti, por lo que no puedo oponerme, lo acepte hace ya casi siete años. No se cuanto tiempo lleváis juntos, aunque lo suficiente como para hacer ciertas cosas, eso esta claro, y se que no le has dicho lo de la imprimación, debes hacerlo, ella no se merece que le mientas-

-No le he mentido, simplemente no se lo he dicho-

-Vaya, buena excusa perro, muy madura-

alce los ojos

-Edward, necesito decírselo, pero me da miedo pensar que ella pueda rechazarme por esa naturaleza, me da miedo a que se sienta atada-

- Es un problema con el que tienes que lidiar, no todo es un camino de rosas, la vida tiene complicaciones-

Suspire frustrado.

- te encantaría que ella saliera corriendo cuando se lo diga- dije por lo bajo un poco cabreado.

-Si te soy sincero, no, no me gustaría, por mucho que me cueste reconocerlo se que tu eres la persona ideal para ella-

Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba viniendo de el.

-supongo que te he cogido un poco de aprecio con los años- respondió a mi pensamiento

-pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones , todavía tengo ganas de matarte por pervertir a mi niña-

Sonreí con suficiencia.

- bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte, ya que no pienso pedirte perdón por abalanzarme contra ti.

Será estupido, pensé para mis adentros. Aunque en cierto modo eso había servido para aclarar un poco toda esta historia.

-las únicas disculpas tengo que dárselas a mi hija-

- si, mas te vale- le respondí

Lo deje siseándome, mientras me terminaba de quitar la ropa para entrar en fase. No sabia si también entraba en la genética de un licántropo el gusto por irritar a los vampiros, pero me hacia sentir realmente bien.

Corrí hasta La Push, disfrutando de lo que me rodeaba, por fin me sentía un poco mas libre al haber aclarado todo esto, pero todavía me quedaba el problema de la imprimación y como iba a reaccionar ella ante eso.

Charlie estaba en casa con papa, seguramente habría partido, rápidamente llego a mis narices el delicioso olor de las chuletas de Sue, entre en la cocina a saludarla.

- ni se te ocurra tocar la comida hasta que estemos todos- me dijo antes de que consiguiera robar un trozo de carne de la bandeja. Me reí, esa mujer era como una madre para mí.

-¿quien falta?- pregunte

-Sam, Emily y Seth vienen ahora-

No quise preguntarle por Leah, ya había tenido bastante desde nuestro último _encuentro_.

- y ya puedes ir ayudándome, bastante tengo con preparar una comida de la que solo voy a probar los restos-

-vale , vale-

Seth apareció por la cocina, directo a atacar las chuletas, pero Sue le tiro una cuchara de madrea directo a la cabeza, era increíble la puntería que tenia esa mujer.

-¡mama!- se quejo Seth rascándose la coronilla

-¡Cállate!, se de sobra que no te duele, pon la mesa- Y obedeció sin más.

Yo Salí para saludar a los demás.

-hola preciosa- le di un beso en la mejilla a Emily y con la otra mano acaricie su barriga de siete meses,- hola Samantha- . si, era una niña.

-Sam,- le salude dándole un abrazo, hacia bastante tiempo que no lo veía.

La noche se hizo muy agradable, cenamos todos muy a gusto bromeando y recordando viejos tiempos, siempre apetecía una cena familiar, me hubiera gustado que estuviera Ness, pero todavía no le había dicho nada a nadie, aunque claro Seth y Leah lo sabían muy a mi pesar.

Charlie y Sue se despidieron, tenían que conducir hasta Forks y ya era bastante tarde. Los demás se quedaron charlando en el salón.

Aproveche para salir afuera y tomar un poco el aire. Creo que ese porche en una noche tranquila era uno de mis lugares preferidos.

Me estaba terminando la cerveza cuando Sam apareció a mi lado.

-hace una noche estupenda- me dijo mientras miraba hacia el bosque.

-Si –

Mire a Sam, rebosaba felicidad, estaba deslumbrante, desde luego el ser padre le había cambiado.

-¿en que piensas?- me dijo, yo sonreí ante la pregunta

-Que ¿ el gran alfa echa de menos cotillearme la mente?- los dos reímos al unísono

- No, es solo que después de haberlo hecho tanto tiempo, aun puedo notar cuando algo te preocupa.- no sabia cuanta razón tenia

- Pues si, la verdad es que si, desde que volvió Nessie todo ha cambiado-

- No tienes porque tener miedo de decírselo- me dijo

- ¿decirle el que?-

- Lo de la imprimación Jake, tienes la misma cara de frustración que la que tenia yo justo antes de decírselo a Emily-

- Ya pero no puedo evitar pensar que pasaría si me rechazara, ahora que he podido probar como es tenerla conmigo en todos los sentidos, no podría soportar que se fuera-

- Jacob, por alguna maravillosa razón nuestra naturaleza nos da la oportunidad de conocer a nuestra mujer perfecta, eso es una opción que la mayoría de los seres de este mundo no tienen, conocen a la persona con la que compartirán su vida, pero no a su perfecta mitad. Así que no te comportes como un gilipollas y díselo de una vez-

- A sus ordenes- me limite a decirle, su respuesta me sorprendió, ya no me acordaba de la gran sabiduría que tenia ese hombre a pesar de ser joven.

- Oye sam, quería preguntarte algo-

- Dime-

- Yo bueno, desde que entre Ness y yo comenzó a haber algo mas… – me calle, me resultaba muy vergonzoso hablar de esto con Sam ,yo nunca compartía estas cosas con nadie.

-Cálmate Jacob, vas a explotar- bromeo

- Mi libido esta por las nubes, tengo las hormonas disparadas, estoy pensando todo el día en lo mismo y ha llegado al punto de no ser normal. El caso, es que a ella le pasa lo mismo, y me he llegado a preguntar si esto tiene algo que ver con la imprimación, tiene que haber alguna manera de calmarlo-

- Yo no pare de hacerle el amor a Emily en dos semanas- me quede estupefacto ante su respuesta.

- Cada segundo que tenia libre iba a buscarla, para bueno, ya sabes, lo hacíamos hasta en los baños públicos- lo mire con los ojos como platos.

- Si tiene que ver con la imprimación, aunque no se exactamente explicarte el fenómeno en cuestión, supongo que la fuerte atracción física hace que el deseo se multiplique, es como una especie de etapa de _celo-_ dijo entre comillas.

- Nosotros solo parábamos por necesidades humanas, y porque Emily era mas frágil que yo, se cansaba con mas facilidad que un licántropo- alzo las cejas orgullosamente- pero en tu caso no se cuanto tiempo hará falta, tu chica tiene el ritmo de un vampiro así que…, imagínate- dijo silbando.

- En estos momentos me alegro de no ser de tu manada, en serio- dijo Sam entre risas.

- Gracias tío- le dije

- No hay de que, se te hecha de menos – me dijo mientras me palmeaba la espalda.

En ese momento Emily y Seth salían por la puerta, con mi padre tras ellos.

- vamos Sam, mis tobillos empiezan a resentirse, y tengo un sueño espantoso- le dijo Emily mientras el la abrazaba con ternura.

Me despedí de todos y le di las buenas noches a papa.

Necesitaba dormir y dejar de pensar tanto, si seguí a así iba terminar en un loquero.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**_hola de nuevo! aqui os traigo el capitulo 10, es un poco neutro, pero prometo que en proximo habra mas " accion" Jacob y Nessie necesitan desfogarse, no se si hacer el lemmon mejor dicho los lemmons demasiados detallados o no , asi que ya sabeis, dejadme reviews con vuestra opinion, y de camino me animais un poco :)._**

**_he decidido contestar a todos los reviews que me mandais , pienso que es injusto que os molesteis en escribirlos y yo simplemente os de las gracias, aunque de verdad las doy con tomo mi corazon._**

**_a chilli Black Mica Lautner y Tini black: muchisimas gracias habeis estado ahi desde el principio , muchisimos besos!_**

**_kiikii: me algro mucho que mi historia te haga reir y que te guste mi forma de escribir besos tb!_**

**_Mylovepig: tus reviews me animan mucho, me gusta que me consideres madura escribiendo, la verda yo tampoco soporto muchas historias que dicen demasiadas tonterias, me gustan las palabras justas y necesarias. muchas gracias de nuevo :)_**

**_Ale: me alegro que consiguieras la cancion jajaja, esa peli es genial, yo tambien he buscado los solos de guitarra del niño y no los encuentro!! mierda! jajaja aunque la version que puse en fic era me Michael Bubble, muchas gracias por el review ._**

**_liiQanlu, paula, Merxe, y todas las que me habeis escrito, que se que me faltan muchisimas gracias. En el proximo no me dejare ninguna atras lo prometo jajaja saludos a todas._**

**_y a esas que os meteis y no le dais a botoncito animarse! :D que no cuesta nada_**

**_por ultimo animaros a que leais el Oneshoot Jacob/Bella que subi hace poco, pasarse y me decis que os parece ;)_**


	11. Chapter 11

Me despertó el irritante sonido del móvil justo al lado de mi oreja, le pegue un manotazo y me tape con la almohada, estupendo, me tendría que comprar un teléfono nuevo.

Me maldecía mil veces por tener un oído tan fino, normalmente dormía como un muerto, pero si me despertaban no podía volver a dormir, cada pequeño y mínimo ruido resonaba en mi cabeza como una bocina, lo que hacia que me pusiera de humor de perros, y nunca mejor dicho.

Las ruedas de la silla de papa

El paquete de café abriéndose

Llenando la cafetera

Dándole al botón

Un pequeño pedo mañanero…

Me empecé a reír aun con la almohada sobre la cabeza, por lo menos mi padre se había librado de mi mala leche inconscientemente.

Me levante muy a mi pesar y fui hasta la cocina, mi estomago era como un despertador rugiente.

-buenos días – salude al _señor gases, _que estaba leyendo el periódico tranquilamente.

-Buenos días – me respondió con una sonrisa.- vaya si estas de buen humor- me dijo sorprendido

-Si, - sonreí recordando el motivo mientras me preparaba un gigantesco bocadillo.

-¿café?- me pregunto

-Si , por favor-

Acompañe a mi padre en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

- hacia tiempo que no desayunábamos juntos- me dijo melancólico

- ya, pero he estado un poco ocupado, el ser un licántropo y esas cosas sabes- le dije bromeando.- además ahora que esta Nessie tengo menos tiempo-

- Jake, cuando me lo vas a contar-

Me quede mirándolo mientras terminaba de tragar el bocado.

- ¿contarte el que?-

- Que tu relación con Reneesme ha cambiado-

- Oh , eso… pensé que no sabias nada-

- Vamos hijo, claro que lo se soy tu padre, aunque te cueste creerlo me doy cuenta de las cosas, por primera vez en tres años se te ve feliz y satisfecho, y eso solo puede ser por un motivo-

Me quede mirando las formas que dibujaba la madera de la mesa, realmente tendría que haber dado un aspecto espantoso estos últimos tiempos, para que mi cambio fuera tan evidente.

- me alegro mucho por ti Jackie, esa chica es maravillosa en todos los sentidos, y mereces ser feliz por fin-

Le sonreí calidamente, era un hijo afortunado. En ese momento deseé que mi padre pudiera conseguir volver a ser feliz de nuevo, desde el accidente su vida fue cuesta arriba, y llena de obstáculos, perdió a la mujer que amaba, casi perdió su capacidad de valerse por si mismo.

Sus hijas se fueron y solo quedaba yo, un adolescente con genes de licántropo en ebullición. Desee que encontrara una buena mujer, que le hiciera sentirse vivo y lleno de dicha de nuevo, sabia que mi padre no viviría eternamente, y por lo menos el resto de sus días merecía ser un hombre con suerte.

El timbre me saco de mis pensamientos. Mire a papa con cara de confusión, no esperábamos a nadie.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta aun un poco dormido. Abrí y me quede de piedra.

- ¿Jacob?- me pregunto mi hermana Rebeca con los ojos como platos. No la veía desde hacia nueve años.

- Su … supongo que si- conteste mientras no salía de mi asombro

Rebeca se abalanzo sobre mí dándome un abrazo con fuerza, y yo hice lo mismo

- pero dios ¡mírate!, estas impresionante, como has crecido, es increíble estas guapísimo…-

Rebeca siguió su discurso mientras me daba besos por la cara, estaba realmente aturdido, entre el sueño y el repentino ataque de mi hermana. Pude divisar a un hombre detrás de ella, era alto y fornido, de piel bronceada y ojos achinados, que sonreía ante la escena.

- Jacob , este es Kai, mi marido-

Me acerque a darle la mano a mi cuñado

- encantado Kai, estas en tu casa- le sonreí

- ¡¡ Papa!!- mi hermana salio corriendo hacia mi padre a hacer el mismo ritual de besos que conmigo, pero esta vez llorando.

- No la recuerdo tan efusiva- le dije a Kai rascándome la cabeza

- La distancia hace milagros- me dijo este entre risas.

Los dos pasamos adentro y esperamos a que la euforia de rebeca se apaciguara un poco.

Había cambiado mucho, era una mujer hermosa, la última vez que la vi yo tendría a apenas 14 años, más o menos me imaginaba como seria a través de mi hermana Rachel, pero la verdad me había sorprendido, estaba espectacular.

- Dios mío han pasado tantos años, no me lo puedo creer- Rachel se sentó en el sofá, todavía híper ventilando.

- Supongo que tu eres mi cuñado- papa saludo al marido de mi hermana con un calido abrazo.

- Me alegro de conocerte en persona , por fin chico-

- Igualmente señor Black-

Este tiempo el único contacto que manteníamos con mi hermana era por teléfono, ya que los viajes eran bastante caros hasta aquí. En el fondo yo sabia que Rebeca no quería volver, desde la muerte de mi madre, era la que mas unida estaba a ella. Era duro.

Estuvimos contándonos nuestras vidas durante unas horas, obviamente omitiendo sucesos paranormales y mitológicos, ya que rebeca no sabía nada al respecto, al contrario que Rachel.

- Bueno papa, Jacob, a parte de venir a veros, tenemos que daros una noticia muy importante, me hubiera gustado que estuviese Rachel pero no puedo esperar mas- Los dos la miramos con curiosidad mientras ella agarraba la mano de su marido

- Estoy embarazada, de cuatro meses- dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante

Papa y yo nos quedamos embobados en el sofá, mirándola sin saber que decir.

- por fin, ya era hora de que me dierais un nieto- papa corto el silencio con euforia, estaba feliz, y eso me hizo sentir bien a mi también, iba a ser tío, que raro me resultaba, pero me gustaba.

Tras otra hora mas de charlas y felicitaciones, me dirigí a darme una ducha y despejarme un poco, mientras el agua me caía no puede evitar recordar aquella noche maravillosa en la que Ness y yo hicimos el amor bajo la lluvia, fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, estaba empezando a excitarme peligrosamente, por dios a ver si terminaba esta tortura.

Mierda Ness, no la había llamado en todo el día, alomejor fue ella quien me llamo esta mañana.

Me dirigí al teléfono para hablar con ella.

-¿diga?-

- Ness, siento no haberte llamado, de verdad, pero he estado un poco ocupado

- Vaya, por fin te dignas en contestarme-

- Lo siento –

- ¡No te preocupes tonto!, necesitas tu espacio no te puedo exigir que estés todo el día a mi lado, aunque me gustaría.-

- Y a mi también y lo sabes-

- Lo que mas rabia me da es que ya hemos perdido medio día-

- ¿ que hemos perdido que? No te entiendo-

- ¡Jake! Estoy sola en casa –

Ni termine de contestarle, ya estaba yendo a por el coche_,_ debía guardar las apariencias frente a mi hermana, espero que no la caguemos demasiado.

**Nessie Pov**.

Lo último que escuche fue la línea cortada, sonreí para mis adentros ante la urgencia de Jake.

Había pasado una mañana bastante aburrida, pero no podía avasallarlo a todas horas, no quería ser una pesada.

A los quince minutos la puerta sonó y corrí a abrirla para ver al hombre más espectacular del mundo.

No pude ni decirle hola cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos con impaciencia, haciendo que perdiera la razón, el cerro la puerta con el pie mientras me seguía besando , hasta que consiguió toparse con la pared, aprisionándome entre esta y su perfecto cuerpo. El beso era intenso y desesperado, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire.

- vaya, hola- conseguí decir respirando dificultosamente aun.

- ¿por que estas aquí sola? – me dijo entrecortadamente y me dio un ligero y corto beso.

- Pues…- intentaba luchar por decir algo coherente, que cada vez era mas complicado- expedición, caza, Montana,- era lo único que salía de mi boca mientras los besos de Jacob recorrían la extensión de mi cuello.

- ¿Montana?- me pregunto extrañado

- Nuevas especies supongo-, le sonreí

- ¿y cuanto tiempo…?-

- Una semana, o más- le dije mientras me lanzaba a besarle su perfecta mandíbula.

- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?- me miro, me acerque a su oído para susurrarle.

- Persuasión - y le bese el lóbulo haciendo que se estremeciera.

La verdad fue bastante fácil convencerles de que prefería quedarme, no me apetecía alejarme de Jacob, y después de que papa se abalanzara sobre mí, podría pedirle cualquier cosa, estaba totalmente arrepentido. Se que suena un poco feo, pero hay que aprovecharse un poco de las situaciones.

Las manos de Jacob Viajaron hasta mi trasero mientras me apretaba mas a el, hizo que me cosquilleara el estomago, yo lo agarre del pelo para profundizar mas nuestro beso, mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban por devorarse la una a la otra.

Comenzamos a movernos a ciegas por la casa, ya que no separábamos nuestras bocas, y eso causo algún que otro accidente, y algunos objetos rotos, nos reíamos cuando chocábamos o tropezábamos con algo, sin llegar a ningún lugar en particular.

-¿donde coño esta el sofá?- dijo Jake entre risas y entre besos

- ¿quieres mancillar el sofá familiar? Le dije divertida

- Sin duda alguna-

Cuando localice el sofá, lo empuje levemente para caernos sobre el. Pero Jacob se bajo para ponerse en el suelo de rodillas a mi lado, mientras yo me quedaba ahí tirada.

- ¿ que haces?- le pregunte confusa y molesta por no sentir su cuerpo contra el mío

El me callo con un beso. Para después responderme.

- Compensarte por dejarte a medias- me miro con fuego en los ojos, no sabia que iba a hacerme, no me haría daño eso estaba claro, pero estaba poniéndome nerviosa.

- Tranquilízate, solo quiero que me digas si no estas a gusto y parare inmediatamente ¿de acuerdo?- asentí con la cabeza mientras Jake me sonreía con ternura.

Me beso apasionadamente mientras me iba quitando la ropa, fue un poco difícil por la posición pero aun así lo consiguió, cuando mis pechos quedaron descubiertos Jake hizo un delicioso camino de besos desde mi boca hasta ellos, regalándome delicadas caricias y lamidas exquisitas que hacían erizarse hasta el ultimo poro de mi cuerpo.

Notaba como mi entrepierna se humedecía por la excitación, estaba en el mismo cielo ahora mismo, una de las candentes manos de Jacob bajo desde mis pechos delicadamente por mi estomago, haciendo que mi respiración fuera mas intensa.

Me rozo la entrepierna por encima de la ropa interior haciéndome que viera las estrellas y soltara un gemido entrecortado. Arranco mis bragas de un tiron, para que sus dedos se rozaran directamente con mi piel. Deje de pensar, deje de ver, solo sentía, sentía sus dedos expertos trabajar, deliciosamente en mi intimidad mientras su boca no daba tregua a mis pezones, solo podía gemir y jadear, no me salía nada mas, bueno si, su nombre entre suspiros.

Toda la vergüenza que podría estar pasando hace un momento se esfumo dando paso a un placer inigualable, Solo el sabia hacerme sentir esto, lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas, era algo exagerado, mi vida dependía totalmente de ese hombre, sin el no era nada.

Mi cabeza comenzó a arder, y mis mejillas a colorearse, notaba como estaba llegando, y el lo noto también, ya que acelero el ritmo de sus dedos mientras con el pulgar me acariciaba el clítoris, eso fue lo que me hizo estallar y llegar al orgasmo mas intenso y extraordinario, me estremecí una y otra vez en sus manos.

Pasaron unos instantes mientras intentábamos calmarnos un poco.

- guau, ha sido… increíble- le dije entrecortadamente tratando de volver a respirar.

El me beso delicadamente mientras se quitaba su camiseta para ponérmela a mí. Ya que el estaba completamente vestido.

Me acuno entre sus brazos y nos quedamos los dos tumbados en el sofá, en silencio, oyendo el golpeteo de los corazones, ahora mismo muy dispares, ya que el mío latía fuertemente todavía, mientras el de el era un sonido rítmico y acompasado. Como una nana para mis oídos.

La mano de Jake acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla, mientras yo lo miraba, estaba pensativo, como debatiéndose algo en su interior.

- ¿En que piensas?- le pregunte

- En la suerte que tengo- me dijo sonriendo.

- Entonces ya somos dos- le di un beso en su labio inferior- ¿que has hecho hoy?-

El esbozo una sonrisa blanca y deslumbrante, que me dejo atontada.

- Enterarme de que voy a ser tío- me quede sorprendida

- ¡¡ felicidades Jake!!, le dije abrazándole, - tendré que llamar a Rachel y felicitarla-

- Ness, no es de Reich, es de Rebeca, ha regresado a casa, o al menos una temporada, quiere que su hija nazca en La Push-

- Oh vaya- estaba un poco desconcertada, sabia que tenia dos hermanas gemelas, pero solo conocía a una, no sabia casi nada de Rebeca , solo que vivía en Hawai y llevaba muchos años sin aparecer por aquí.

- Me alegro de que por fin la hayas visto- le dije sinceramente

- Me gustaría que la conocieras, a ella y a su marido, es un tipo genial-

- ¿ el surfista? Le pregunte-

- Exacto, es muy amable y bastante atractivo tengo que reconocerlo-

- Vaya, vaya, entre esto y el accidente del otro día en el coche, voy a tener que empezar a preocuparme- le dije bromeando

- Yo creo que no, viéndote solo con esa camiseta, seria un pecado que me pasara a la otra acera, uno muy gordo- me dijo mirándome con una lujuria que despertó mis hormonas de nuevo.

Lo bese ferozmente, saboreando su boca, su lengua, mientras enredaba mis piernas alrededor se su cintura.

- Ness, quiero que … vayamos a mi casa…- me decía entre besos y suspiros, - y como sigas así, no vamos a llegar nunca-

No le hice mucho caso y seguí besando su torso, hasta deleitarme con el sabor de sus abdominales perfectos, haciéndole suspirar como nunca.

-Ness, te juro que como sigas provocándome no voy a ser nada delicado-

Me sonreí y pare para mirarle

- esta bien, deja que me arregle un poco y nos vamos- le di un corto beso y me retire de encima suya, quitándome su camiseta para que se la volviera a poner mientras yo me dirigía al cuarto.

Una sonrisa estupida se formo en mi cara cuando vi a Jacob mirándome de esa manera tan sensual, ahí pasmado en medio del salón.

Me puse un vestido de tía Rose, aunque ella tuviera mas curvas, el vestido se adaptaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo, cada vez me sorprendía mas a mi misma, ya que mis ganas de arreglarme aumentaban, pero tampoco era para pasarse.

Note como Jake trago en seco cuando me vio bajar.

-vaya, no se si te prefiero con ese vestido o completamente desnuda- me dijo divertido

-¿te gusta? Es de tía Rose.-

- definitivamente, desnuda- sentencio – aunque quizá me pueda revolcar un poco en el para que tu tía ya no lo quiera-

Puse los ojos en blanco y salimos hacia La Push.

- ¿nerviosa por que te presente en sociedad?- me pregunto cuando ya estábamos bajando del coche.

- No seas idiota, solo es tu hermana, y a Billy ya lo conozco-

- Te envidio, yo estaría totalmente acojonado si hubiera tenido que decírselo a tu familia, ahora doy gracias al cielo por mi desliz mental, en serio- me reí ante su comentario, aunque sabia que lo decía de verdad.

- ¡Jake!- lo llamaron cuando paso la puerta, yo iba un poco escondida detrás de el.

Una mujer muy guapa, se levanto del sofá hacia nosotros, ya conocía a Rachel, por lo que su rostro se me hizo tan familiar.

Abrazo a su hermano y cuando clavo su vista en mi se sorprendió.

- ¡oh, hola!, Jacob ¿no nos presentas o que?- el se río

Ella es Nessie, es… mi novia- le dijo a su hermana mientras me guiñaba un ojo, nunca me había puesto a catalogar nuestra relación, pero supongo que esa palabra era la mas indicada, me gusto oírla de sus labios.

Rebeca, dejo caer la mandíbula con una expresión de ¿sorpresa?, no lo supe identificar, su cara era igual que la de Alice cuando veía un tienda de Channel.

Vi de reojo como Jake ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¡Aaah! – ella soltó un pequeño gritito y se lanzo a mis brazos, yo la recibí calidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Dios santo, eres preciosa!, encantada de conocerte Nessie, yo soy Rebeca, su hermana-

-el placer es mío- esa mujer estaba empezando a ahogarme, tenía una fuerza increíble para ser humana.

- Rebeca por favor deja algo para los demás - se quejo Billy que contemplaba la escena desde la esquina.

Después de la efusiva presentación, conocí a Kai su marido, era un hombre joven, apenas tenía veintiséis años, me contó que era nativo de Hawai, y surfista profesional desde los trece, era un tipo muy interesante. Su madre era de una tribu de Tahití y su padre de Honolulu.

Era una mezcla extraña pero a la vez muy parecida, me resulto fascinante.

Me encontraba en la cocina ayudando a Rebeca a preparar algo de comer, era una chica muy amable, y alocada, supongo que lo tenía que ser para plantarse a vivir en otro país con apenas dieciocho años y casarse al siguiente, me recordó a la abuela Renée, y las cosas que mama me contaba de ella.

-enhorabuena por el embarazo, Jake me lo comento esta mañana-

- muchas gracias Ness, todavía no puedo creérmelo, creo que ahora estoy en el momento mas feliz de mi vida, es una sensación alucinante, espero que algún día la sientas- me dijo repentinamente melancólica, supongo que serian los cambios de humor de las embarazadas, aunque no sabia mucho del tema.

- tendríais unos hijos preciosos ¿sabes?, solo hay que mirar a los padres- añadió, mientras alzaba las cejas y seguía preparando la comida

Me quede petrificada ante su idea, nunca me había planteado nada de eso, es mas no sabia ni siquiera si podía ser madre, tenia el periodo si, pero mi cuerpo no era precisamente normal, no sabia que esperar.

No me había imaginado teniendo hijos con Jake, y esa idea empezó a gustarme bastante de hecho.

Por favor, apenas llevamos una semana juntos, pero en que estoy pensando, últimamente la estupidez me ciega, voy a tener que alejarme de las radiaciones maternales de mí alrededor, me están afectando.

Ya era noche cerrada, y habíamos compartido una velada muy agradable.

Estaba dejando los platos en la cocina cuando unos brazos fuertes y calidos me abrazaron, pude sentir el calido cuerpo de Jake en mi espalda. Comenzó a besarme el cuello, lo que hizo que se me cayera el plato de las manos haciendo un ruido espantoso.

-¿pasa algo?- grito Billy desde el salón

-No Bill, solo se me ha escurrido un plato- conteste intentando controlar mi voz mientras Jacob no para de besarme y volverme loca.

Llevas toda la tarde poniéndome malo con ese vestido – me susurro en el oído mientras sus manos subían hasta mis pechos, haciéndome perder otra vez los sentidos y tirando esta vez un vaso, al fregadero.

-Pues voy a tener que quitármelo para que te cures ¿no?- le dije casi entre jadeos

Estaba empezando a excitarme peligrosamente y el no se quedaba atrás, notar su erección casi contra mi trasero me hacia que no pudiera controlar mis gemidos.

-Jake- me pare un momento mientras su boca alcanzo la mía y volvió a mi hombro

- estamos en tu casa-

-mmm- fue lo único que el musito contra mi hombro

- hay gente, Billy, Rebec…, gente- no me salía ninguna palabra con sentido.

Definitivamente nuestro estado sexual era enfermizo, esto no podía ser normal, Santo cielo estábamos en la cocina, con personas en la habitación de al lado nos podían ver en cualquier momento. Pero no podía controlarme, era sobrenatural la necesidad de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Me gire para poder besarle, atrape sus labios con ansias, mientras enredaba mis manos en su pelo. Sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo derritiéndome ante su contacto.

Nos separamos para respirar y pego su frente a la mía mientras me miraba.

-ven- me dijo eso y me jalo del brazo hacia fuera de la casa, pronto reconocí el camino hacia el su taller prefabricado.

- Jake, nos van a ver-

- Calla- me dijo mientras me volvía a besar y me colocaba sobre el capó de un coche, supongo que sería de algún cliente, ya que el hacia su trabajo en casa.

Me disculpe internamente por el pobre dueño del coche.

Me levanto el vestido mientras me acariciaba los muslos, y yo intentaba quitar el botón de sus vaqueros, pero ante la desesperación de lo termino quitando el , y me arrancaba la ropa interior, eso se estaba convirtiendo en una mala costumbre, a estas alturas en dos días habría arrasado con todo mi arsenal de bragas.

Para mi desconcierto volvió a posar sus labios en los míos, pero dulce y lentamente, mientras su lengua se abría paso a la vez que el comenzaba a penetrarme. Solté un gemido ahogado, no podía gritar, me escucharían, estaba aterrorizada porque nos encontraran pero conforme Jake acelero en ritmo, me excitaba más esta situación.

Enrede mis piernas a su alrededor para sentirlo mejor, suspirábamos y ahogábamos los gemidos mordiéndonos los labios. Mis manos arañaron su espalda por debajo de la camiseta, mientras que el profundizaba sus embestidas, que bajaron el ritmo cuando un glorioso orgasmo me recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Unas voces comenzaron a oírse conforme avanzaban hacia donde nosotros estábamos, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Esto no podía estar pasando.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**_Hola a todas!!_**

**_Juro que entre el maldito calor, y ahora esto voy a morir jajajaja. ya no volvere a actualizar hasta el miercoles o el jueves, malditos examenes! pero por fin sere libre :D_**

**_Queria darle un poquitin mas d eimportancia a Rebeca! que apenas sale nombrada en los libros, y ademas adoro el SURF! hawai y la cultura de las islas. _**

**_El nombre de Kai es Hawaiano significa oceano, no tiene mucha importancia pero por si alguna le interesa._**

**_comienzo con los reviews!_**

**_Mica lautner : lo siento si lo he hecho detallado! pero esk no me puedo resistir jaja ese hombre saca lo peor de mi , muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de todo un besazo!_**

**_Mylovepig: Efectivamente con Jake seria demasiado, pero kien no querria experimentarlo , madre mia! si salieron un pokitin explicitos, pero creo que tampoco mucho :) un beso!_**

**_Slaya: gracias x animarte a comentar, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y espero que sigas leyendola y sigas mandando reviews! saludos_**

**_Tini Black: La verda es somo afortunadas en k a nosotras no se nos note jajaja, a mi tb me gusto mucho escribir la charla de Sam y Jake, se ve otra faceta de su relacion, no solo la de jefe y subordinado . saludos!_**

**_paula: ahi va tu racion de lemmons jajaja, muchas gracias x los reviews besitos_**

**_LiiQanlu: pues si los celos de padre son horribles, menos mal que el mio ha sido bueno con ese tema jajaja si no ... y claro que le devolvio la jugada ! no era justo XDD no le viene mal sufrir un poco. besos_**

**_Kiikii: estan encelaos perdio los dos jajaja k to hay que decirlo, muchas gracias x comentarme el otro fic y por leerlo . besos!_**

**_Samantha: un camion ya se quedaria corto, lo peor de todo es como se quedaria la pobre Emily no podria ni cerrar las piernas XD. saludos._**

**_por ultimo decir QUE PEDAZO DE 3º TRAILER DE LUNA NUEVA !!! muchisimos besos y hasta el proximo cap!_**

**_pdt: dadle a ese botoncito de ahi abajo :D! k no se os rompen los dedos por dejar vuestra opinion! y me animais en esta triste y depresiva etapa de estudio._**


	12. Chapter 12

-Jake, viene gente-

Jacob seguía a lo suyo, ni puñetero caso.

-¡Jacob por dios! ¡para!- se retiro desconcertado y me miro a los ojos. Pronto el también oyó las voces cada vez mas cerca, su cara se descompuso.

-Joder- mascullo por lo bajo, salio de mi y comenzó a abrocharse los pantalones corriendo. Yo me coloque el vestido como pude y trate de abanicarme un poco estaba sudada y con las mejillas encendidas.

Cuando me baje del capo del coche pude ver las notables abolladuras que habíamos provocado en el.

-Jake, abre sabemos que estas ahí- la voz de Seth, se escucho desde fuera.

Sin mas aviso que ese, el chico entro por la puerta con Embry a sus espaldas.

Jacob estaba intentando disimular un poco, mientras observaba el bajo del coche. Patético. Yo miraba su trabajo con fingido entusiasmo, igualmente patético.

Cuando los dos chicos entraron, se quedaron un poco aturdidos, como intentando captar algo, el taller se quedo en un silencio bastante incomodo durante unos segundos, estaba segura de que sus desarrollados sentidos no habían tardado en captar los evidentes síntomas de nuestro calenton, aunque no hacia falta tenerlos para darse cuenta del panorama.

Jake carraspeo de impaciencia.

-Jake hemos encontrado rastros cerca de la frontera con Forks, mas de uno, no son los Cullen.

Jacob se tensó al instante apretando los puños.

-¿ como os habéis organizado?- pregunto

-La manada de Sam esta peinando el bosque y Leah y Quil se han quedado protegiendo la frontera con el pueblo. Contesto Seth.

-Tenemos que repartirnos entre la reserva y Forks, los Cullen no están.

-Esta bien iré a avisar- Embry salio hacia el bosque.

-¿cuantos son?-

-Hemos captado cuatro rastros distintos, no sabemos si habrá alguno mas- explico el chico

Jake se quedo pensando un rato en silencio, parecía concentrado.

Se escucho un silbido,- os lo estabais pasando muy bien por lo que veo- dijo Seth divertido mientras levantaba mis bragas del suelo con cuidado-

Abrí los ojos como platos, no me lo podía creer ¡me había olvidado de las bragas! me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. Pronto se escucho un golpe seco alce la cara para ver como se sobaba la cabeza.

-deja de hacer el capullo-, dijo Jake un poco avergonzado- y suelta las bragas joder-

La puerta se abrió de un portazo dejando ver a una Leah, bastante cabreada y solo con una camiseta extragrande, de las que usaba para transformarse.

Seth escondió mi ropa interior en su espalda rápidamente.

-Leah si no te importa, es mi puerta, no la tuya- dijo Jacob un poco molesto por el portazo

-¿donde coño estabais? Quil y yo estamos solos en la frontera, ya han matado a una mujer en los limites del bosque- le grito en la cara, cuando reparo en mi presencia me miro de arriba abajo con desprecio.

-Leah cálmate, ya íbamos a salir, Embry también esta hablando con Sam- le dijo su hermano

-¿que es eso Seth?-

-¿que es que?-

-Lo que estas escondiendo imbecil- le dijo esta cabreada-

-Leah cálmate y ve con Quil- dijo Jacob cada vez mas cabreado

Ella lo miro con una mueca y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero en un despiste de Seth Leah agarro lo que escondía. Miro mis bragas con un gesto irónico en la cara, mientras los demás nos tensábamos instantáneamente.

-vaya, ya veo cuales son tus prioridades como alfa Jacob, un gran trabajo, una mujer muerta y tu follandote a la chupasangre- dijo ella mirándome con desprecio. Notaba como Jake temblaba intentando controlarse, fue a hablar pero yo hable primero.

-¿que problema tienes Leah?-

-¿perdona, que has dicho?-

-¿he dicho que problema tienes?

-Querida mi problema eres tu , tu familia , y todas las sanguijuelas de este mundo- dijo con rencor

-Leah ya basta- interrumpió Seth

-Mi problema es vuestra existencia- Jacob dio un paso hacia nosotras pero yo lo pare con una mano.

-Y tu eres una de ellas, además de una zorra, que entorpece nuestro trabajo- dijo señalando a Jacob.

Ya no aguante mas, mi cuerpo ardía de rabia, mis músculos se contraían violentamente y la ira me cegaba, me lance sobre ella estampándola contra la pared, fue un movimiento rápido que casi ni vio venir, cuando Leah reacciono comenzó a convulsionarse, Jake se interpuso inmediatamente entre las dos alejándome ella, estaba apunto de explotar.

- ¡Leah cálmate!- le ordeno, pero esta no hacia caso cada vez temblaba mas, hasta que en un brusco movimiento se doblo haciendo que su ropa se rasgara y se desprendiera, para a los pocos segundos ver una loba gris saltando sobre sus patas traseras a nuestra dirección.

Jake me empujo brutalmente hacia atrás para dar un salto y transformarse en el acto, chocando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Leah. Se escuchaban gruñidos y gimoteos escalofriantes, mis ojos intentaban captar la brutal escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos, esos animales enormes peleando en el minúsculo espacio mientras destrozaban todo a su paso, podía ver algunos charcos de sangre por el suelo, y el boquete de la pared a causa mi ataque, estaba en shock no podía moverme.

Unos brazos calidos me agarraron sacándome de aquel infierno.

Seth me llevo hacia el bosque y me deposito con cuidado en el suelo.

-¿estas bien?-

-No, no lo se, yo- me interrumpí al sentir un punzada en el muslo, mire hacia abajo y vi un rastro de sangre, me había clavado un buen trozo de cristal, me acorde de cuando Jake me empujo y caí encima del coche, seguramente seria un trozo de la ventana.

Seth dirigió su mirada hacia mi mano que intentaba tantear como sacar eso de mi piel.

-Debería llevarte a un hospital eso no tiene muy buena pinta Ness, estas sangrando demasiado-

- No, no puedo ir al hospital, ya lo sabes, mi piel es… demasiado dura para un humano van a notar algo extraño, una persona normal habría perdido la pierna con este corte-

- esta bien tengo una idea-

Seth me agarro con cuidado y delicadeza para no rozar la pierna afectada y comenzó a correr, pronto estuvimos en lo que reconocí como la casa de Emily.

-¿Emily?- pregunte

-¿quien te crees que nos cuidaba cuando Carlisle todavía no era nuestro veterinario personal?- me dijo bromeando

- Sutil manera de referirse a cuando erais enemigos a muerte- le respondí irónicamente. No sabia mucho de los tiempos en que todo esto comenzó y mama aun era humana, pero conocía lo principal.

Seth se río y me llevo hacia dentro.

Emily estaba recostada en el sofá, con su enorme barriga, me apuraba mucho hacer que se levantara.

-Por dios cariño, ¿que te ha pasado?- me pregunto escandalizada

- Tranquila Emily, no es para tanto, solo un corte-

-¿Seth como se lo ha hecho?- le pregunto mientras lo escrutaba con la mirada.

- es una historia muy larga y yo me tengo que ir, ya ha habido un muerto y tenemos que cubrir también Forks- dicho esto me termino de dejar en el sofá y salio corriendo.

Emily miraba como se iba con un gesto de angustia en la cara.

-tranquila, hay mas lobos que vampiros, no tienen nada que hacer- le dije intentando reconfortarla.

-Lo se, pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme, sigue siendo peligroso-

-Confía en ellos, a mi también me preocupa, pero se que todo va a salir bien- le sonreí tenuemente y ella se acerco a ver mi pierna.

Hasta ahora no repare en el hecho de que solo llevaba un vestido un poco corto y me habían arrancado salvajemente la ropa interior.

- esto… Emy, ¿me podrías dejar, unas…bragas?, y si me haces ese gran favor, te lo contare todo-

Ella me miro un poco sorprendida y confusa, pero se dirigió al cuarto y me trajo mi salvación.

- mas vale que la explicación sea buena, pequeña- me dijo mientras iba al baño a coger un botiquín.

Yo me sonroje al instante inevitablemente, desde luego ya bastaba por hoy de situaciones incomodas. Me puse la ropa interior con cuidado de no dañarme más. Ahora si empezaba a dolerme.

-Vaya pedazo que te has clavado- dijo ella inspeccionando la herida-vamos a tener que sacarlo-

-Muerde esto , te sentirás mejor- me ofreció una toalla retorcida, esto iba a dolerme. Me coloque la toalla en la boca a modo de mordaza y respire hondo.

-¿Lista?- asentí con la cabeza. Un dolor punzante y agudo me recorrió entera, ahogue el grito mientras mordía la toalla, que seguramente hubiera dejado inservible por mis mordeduras, a continuación ella hecho algo de alcohol, lo que me hizo volver a gritar mientras desgarraba un cojín que tenía a mano.

Poco a poco el dolor fue cesando, y yo me sentí mas relajada, vi como Emily cosía mi herida delicadamente y finalmente puso un vendaje alrededor de mi muslo.

-ya paso cielo, ya paso- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi frente y yo caía en un sopor que poco a poco me venció

Me despertó el olor del pan recién hecho, y el café, y también pude oler a chocolate y canela, no es que me entusiasmara demasiado la comida humana, pero debo reconocer que olía bien.

moví un poco la pierna, ya casi no dolía, una de las ventajas que tenia era que mis heridas sanaban mas rápido de lo habitual, no era como un licántropo ni mucho menos, pero si era una habilidad útil

-buenos días, dijo Emily desde la cocina-

-Buenos días- le sonreí

-¿Se sabe algo de los chicos?- pregunte un poco dormida

-Collin pasó por aquí esta mañana, Jake y Quil mataron a uno cerca del pueblo, y la manada de Sam se ha encargado de otros dos que intentaban huir por mar. pero todos están bien- me tranquilice al instante

-Toma bebe esto te sentirás mejor, me dijo acercándome una taza-

No capte exactamente lo que era algún tipo de brebaje asqueroso, pero aun así me lo bebí de un trago sin respirar.

-Y ahora, ¿me vas a explicar que ha pasado?- me dijo mientras se acomodaba conmigo en el sofá.

Yo suspire hondo y comencé. Le conté todo desde mi relación con Jake hasta la violenta escena que viví la noche anterior en el garaje.

Me sentí realmente bien por poder contarle mis problemas a alguien sin ningún tipo restricción, podía hablar con Emily sin tapujos, sin la presión de que fuera alguno de mis padres o mis tíos y además me comprendía a la perfección, sin judgar mis actos.

-Has pasado un trago duro sabes, no es para personas débiles estar cerca de un licántropo, en muchos sentidos. Me acorde de su cicatriz por la cara. Eres una chica fuerte, y os merecéis el uno al otro, os complementáis a la perfección- me guiño un ojo y me acaricio la barbilla.

- y con respecto a Leah, yo soy la menos indicada para aconsejarte, mis problemas y diferencias con ella no han mejorado mucho estos años. Ella se encierra en si misma, y no deja que nadie le ayude ni la comprenda, ni la quiera, se auto defiende de todo el mundo de la mejor manera que sabe, atacando. Y eso hace que la convierta en una persona tan desagradable. Pero mi niña, tu te preocupes por ella, ninguno de nosotros pensamos que eres un error.- sus palabras me reconfortaron de un cierto modo, pero aun sentía algo de angustia.

Paso la mañana sin que supiéramos nada de ninguna de las dos manadas, yo ya estaba un poco desesperada por no saber nada de el, su ausencia me inquietaba, me ponía nerviosa, era como si me quitaran una parte de mi.

Emily estaba dormida de nuevo, el embarazo le pesaba demasiado, y había estado cuidando de mí todo el día. Yo me acomode en el sofá a descansar un poco volviéndome a quedar dormida.

Una sensación caliente se apodero de mis labios, unas suaves caricias, rítmicas y algo húmedo, abrí los ojos para ver como me miraba serio mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

Yo me incorpore y me apodere de su boca de nuevo, sus carnosos labios eran la cosa más deliciosa que había probado en el mundo, le bese intentando descargar toda la angustia y la ausencia que me invadían.

-Ness, siento haberte hecho pasar por esto- lo mire detenidamente para volver a besarlo. Pero lo notaba distante, como rechazándome.

-Jacob, ¿Por qué no quieres besarme?- se puso serio y miro hacia otro lado.

-Yo, te he hecho daño, te has herido por mi culpa, te estoy poniendo en peligro constantemente y no me lo perdonaría si te pasara algo.

-Eso es una estupidez, sabes perfectamente que no me has hecho nada, es mas, alomejor estaría muerta si no te hubieras puesto en medio- vi como Jake apretó los puños ante esa frase.- por favor, olvídalo , solo quiero que estemos juntos y te olvides de todo- le dije a modo de suplica, no podría soportar que Jacob empezara a distanciarse.

Sin decir nada mas me llevo en brazos y salimos por la puerta.

-Puedo andar Jake- pero no me hizo caso, empezó a correr y en poco tiempo llegamos a casa.

Deseaba estar con el, pero antes debía serenarme un poco, decidí darme una ducha.

Estaba llena de sangre seca y sudor de la noche anterior.

- voy a darme un baño- el asintió y se quedo mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

Suspire pesadamente y me dirigí hacia el piso de arriba.

La venda era bastante fastidiosa, no me permitía meterme en el agua. La puerta se abrió y Jake entro en el baño, no dijo nada solo me agarro la cara y me beso, intensamente haciendo que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

-lo siento- me susurro y me sentó delicadamente en el borde de la bañera.

Comenzó a desvestirme, con delicadeza dejo caer el vestido, y para mi sorpresa en vez de arrancar mi ropa interior me la quito con cuidado.

Me avergoze un poco, yo estaba completamente desnuda y el no, pero por alguna extraña razón me daba igual, mojo una esponja ligeramente en el agua y empezó a limpiarme, el agua resbalaba por mi cuerpo conforme el avanzaba, mi reparación estaba agitaba, solo tenia ganas de que me hiciera suya en ese momento, sus labios resbalaban por mi cuello y pecho mientras seguía con sus suaves caricias sobre mi piel.

Limpio todo mi cuerpo con cuidado, regalándome sensuales besos después, me tenía desesperada.

Mis manos viajaron a su cuello mientras el me acunaba en sus brazos para llevarme a la cama.

Su lengua recorrió cada centímetro de mi boca mientras acariciaba mis pechos deliciosamente. Bajo con sus labios hasta ellos y se deslizo por mi abdomen hasta el ombligo, notaba como mi estomago subía y bajaba violentamente, mientras yo agarraba la sabana con fuerza.

acaricio mi pierna con cuidado y me beso la zona vendada, podía sentir su calor incluso a través de ella.

Mi corazón palpito con fuerza cuando sentí los labios de Jake en mi intimidad, era el placer mas exquisito que había experimentado en mi vida, sentía su calida lengua probar mi piel y hacerme suspirar y gemir como nunca lo había hecho, su nombre salía entre gritos mientras mi espalda se arqueaba instintivamente, era un placer casi insoportable.

-Jake- gemí con desesperación lo necesitaba en mi interior, el pareció percibir mi ansiedad y rápidamente se quito los pantalones y entro en mi con lentitud, mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Yo no podía apartar mi mirada de a suya, me tenia hipnotizada, mientras mis suspiros se hacían audibles, hicimos el amor lentamente, sin prisas, disfrutando al máximo de cada segundo que nuestros cuerpos se unían, lo que había entre nosotros era algo especial, un sexto sentido me lo decía.

Por mas quisiéramos no nos podíamos separar, necesitábamos el uno del otro y eso era inevitable.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_hola !! nuevo capitulo, lo se es un poco corto y soso pero mi mente no esta en sus mejores momentos, espero compensaros con el siguiente y conseguir sacarle partido a esa semanita que tienen solos._**

**_Tambien se me ha ocurrido una idea para una historia nueva y estoy batallando con las dos cosas a la vez, y no m concentro, parezco un hombre! jajaja._**

**_pero bueno, ya estoy libre de examenes y espero tener mas tiempo y creatividad para los fics._**

**_Merxe, Slaya, me alegro de que os guste el fic, y gracias por seguir mandandome reviews, a ver como se desvela lo de la imprimacion jajaja estoy trabajandolo, muchos besos!_**

**_Kiikii, gracias por desearme suerte, a ver hay suerte y me aprueban los cabrones jajaja, k me tienen amarga, y tu no te traumatices mucho x el insti ;) yo me pase la mayoria del ultimo año pintando dibujitos y jugando a las cartas en las mesas de atras XD asi me ha ido jajaja. no sigas mi ejemplo._**

**_mylovepig. te compadezco por tu accidental situacion jajajaja, afortunadamente no me ha pasado nada parecido, intentar disimular lo evidente es muy incomodo. me algero k te gustara el cap besos!!_**

**_y hasta aqui llegamos :) a ver si puedo actualizar mas seguido a partir de ahora, besos a todas y REVIEWS!! :D _**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jacob Pov.**

No había tenido muchos lujos en mi vida, pero despertarme junto a la mujer que me abrazaba sin duda los superaba a todos.

Le había estado haciendo el amor, acariciándola, besándola, hasta casi la madrugada, quería olvidarme de todo, quería perderme en su cuerpo y borrar todas las preocupaciones que ocupaban mi estupida mente.

Siempre me había quejado de Edward y su sobreprotección, me había parecido estupida, pero ayer por un momento pude ponerme en su lugar. Ahora entendía como intentaba proteger a Bella de el mismo, ayer por primera vez hice daño a alguien que quería por no tener el cuidado suficiente, se que en realidad no fue para tanto, pero podría volver a pasar y con peores consecuencias, no solo un simple corte.

Una parte de mi intento separarse de ella y entendí que a parte de que aquello era imposible, no quería hacerlo, si mi destino era Ness, nadie me la iba a arrebatar ni yo mismo a menos que no quisiera estar a mi lado.

Esa cuestión me llevaba al siguiente problema, como coño le diría lo de la imprimación, estaba acojonado.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, y aunque el rechazo era poco probable siempre había algún margen de error.

-buenos días- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos y dirigí mi mirada clavada en el techo hacia ella.

-Buenas tardes- le corregí con un suave beso.

Mi vista contemplo el espectáculo detenidamente, ya que la sabana solo le cubría desde la cintura hasta el inicio del muslo, su largo pelo se esparcía por las sabanas blancas, solo ella podía estar recién levantada y tener ese aspecto que me hacia sacar mis mas oscuros y sucios pensamientos.

Note como se avergonzó un poco mientras me la comía con los ojos y se subió la sabana para taparse un poco más.

-Señorita, quien le ha dicho que podía taparse- le dije bromeando

-Tu sucia mirada señor Black-

-Pues no me provoques tanto – se río ante mi respuesta

-Me acabo de levantar imbecil, no he podido provocarte, no es mi culpa que seas un pervertido-

-¿Con que un pervertido eh?- me sonrío mientras asentía con la cabeza

-entonces voy a tener que comportarme como tal- le dije divertido

Mi mano bajo hasta su muslo descubierto mientras subía lentamente y llegaba a su entrepierna, note como ella dio respingo cuando llegue ahí, y automáticamente empezó a suspirar mas fuerte, adoraba provocar que sus sentidos se perturbaran que suspirara de esa manera solo por mi, introduci un dedo en ella lentamente mientras sus deliciosos gemidos subían de tono, la veía como cerraba los ojos y sonreía, se mordía el labio, era mi diosa personal, era perfecta.

Sus músculos se contrajeron contra mi, haciéndome saber que estaba llegando al orgasmo, ese que le coloreo las mejillas y los labios haciéndolos irresistibles, mi boca se apodero de ellos, devorándolos con fiereza, mientras ella gemía en mis labios una ultima vez.

-eres el pervertido mas sexy que he conocido en mi vida- me dijo sin separarnos todavía del beso, lo que me hizo sonreír al instante.

Seguimos en la cama varias horas, jugando, besándonos y acariciándonos, por mi no me levantaría nunca de allí.

Pude ver como unas pequeñas bolsas púrpuras aparecían debajo de sus ojos.

-¿cuanto tiempo hace que no comes?- le pregunte

- desde ayer, en casa de Emily-

- me refería a… sangre- todavía no me acostumbraba a que tuviera que beber sangre.

- oh, pues desde que…- se quedo callada.

-Desde aquella vez que por poco te mato abalanzándome contra ti-

Ella asintió un poco avergonzada.

-Bueno, no fue tan trágico, fue la primera vez que te vi desnudo- me sonrío, aunque sabia que solo quería romper la tensión del momento.

-Encima de homicida , pervertido- le dije burlonamente, no quería dejarme llevar por los malos recuerdos

-Eso ya sabemos que lo eres Jacob, me lo has demostrado hace un rato- me dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras se levantaba de la cama para vestirse.

Algún día tendría que amarrarme la mandíbula para que no me desencajara cada vez que la viera desnuda, era demasiado espectacular.

Yo la imite y me puse mis vaqueros, de los que cada vez quedaba menos tela.

-¿ donde vamos?- pregunte intrigado

-A cazar por supuesto, no querrás que termine bebiendo de ti-

-No creo que lo hicieras-

-Yo creo que tampoco, aunque seria interesante probarte- me dijo mientras pasaba su boca entreabierta por mi cuello, dejándome paralizado.

-Puede- me pregunte como seria que Ness probara mi sangre, sacudí la cabeza deshaciéndome de esa idea.

-Mejor en otra ocasión- me dijo susurrándome todavía contra mi cuello- ¿donde se ha visto que caperucita se coma al lobo?- me pregunto divertida. Y acto seguido salio disparada hacia el bosque.

La vi parada entre dos árboles con los ojos cerrados, por una vez decidí contemplar el espectáculo en vez de cazar con ella.

Su delicioso olor se esparcía con la leve brisa, su belleza se potencio hasta lo imposible , casi eclipsaba, parecería una estatua si no fuera porque sus músculos se tensaban constantemente su respiración se escuchaba acompasada, mi cuerpo casi reaccionaba solo y ella me atraía ,ahora comprendí como funcionaba su táctica, ella misma era el señuelo, mas de una vez me habían explicado las habilidades de los vampiros, su aspecto era el cebo perfecto, hasta los animales caían en ese grotesco juego, me obligue a quedarme quieto, sabia que podría acabar cazado literalmente si sus sentidos de depredador estaban al limite.

Se escuchaban pasos de pequeños ciervos y algún que otro zorro, animales pequeños, pero todos pasaron por su lado sin que ella se inmutara.

Un latido mucho mas potente me penetro los oídos, una respiración agitada, los pasos se hundían con ímpetu sobre la tierra, cada vez acercándose mas, no era un olor muy común por los bosques de Forks, pero si lo conocía, los labios de Ness se torcieron en una sonrisa ladina mientras sus ojos seguían cerrados, los pocos animales que la rodeaban salieron corriendo, las zarpas venían mas rápidas, me estaba empezando a poner verdaderamente nervioso, incontrolablemente mis manos comenzaron a temblar al igual que mi columna.

De repente los pasos cesaron, podía oír el fuerte olisqueo del animal, no podía ser otra cosa. El silencio se rompió cuando un rugido atronador salio de entre los árboles, dejando ver a un oso enorme alzado sobre sus patas traseras en sus imponentes tres metros, Ness abrió los ojos con la mirada oscurecida mientras sus labios se curvaban en una mueca aterradora.

Me quede paralizado con los ojos como platos, mi cuerpo casi convulsionaba por liberar al lobo, pero algo me decía que no debía hacerlo.

una zarpa del extraordinario animal rasgo la espalda de Nessie, a ella le salio de los dientes un rugido escalofriante mientras batallaba por no recibir mas golpes, era increíblemente rápida, por lo que dejo aturdida a aquella bestia que se movía incansablemente sin poder atraparla, solo podía ver ráfagas de hojas y tierra mientras ella casi volaba por el suelo, se paro en seco dejando ver una sonrisa en sus labios casi demoníaca, ahora comprendí que ella solo había estado jugando, su delicado cuerpo se abalanzo sobre el lomo erguido del oso a la vez que sus manos sostenían su cabeza haciéndola crujir , retorciéndola a un ángulo imposible.

El animal cayó muerto al instante, Ella de un bocado que escupió cerca de mi dirección arranco una parte del cuero cabelludo del animal, para clavar sus dientes en el músculo y comenzar a vaciarlo por completo.

Mis temblores cesaron y mi cara tendría que ser un poema, en mi vida imagine una caza de Ness de esa manera, había sido grotesco pero fascinante a la vez, hasta debo reconocer que tuve miedo de ella.

Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que ya había terminado de beber y se dirigía hacia mí, pero esa no era la Ness que yo conocía, se acercaba sinuosamente con una mirada casi negra y jodidamente sexy, mis sentidos se nublaron, esto era peligroso, no se porque me dio la sensación de que no había tenido suficiente con el oso, comencé a respirar agitadamente mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

Ella estaba cada vez mas cerca limpiándose con la manga algunos restos de sangre de la boca.

-Ness- la llame con un hilo de voz, pero ella sonrío y siguió avanzando

-Nessie cariño – le advertí con un tono algo mas amenazante, nada.

Estaba calibrando entre transformarme o salir corriendo, opte por salir corriendo, de la otra forma podría dañarla. ¡No me lo podía creer quería huir de ella!

Pero justo cuando iba a girarme y empezar a correr ella acorto la distancia estrellándome contra un árbol, cayeron unas cuantas hojas y el árbol crujió un poco, esto me resultaba familiar.

Mi cuerpo estaba aprisionado entre el tronco y Ness.

Mi respiración era bastante audible, sus ojos me miraban intensamente capturando los míos.

Poco a poco su boca se abrió, y bajo por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello raspándome con sus dientes mientras su calido aliento chocaba contra mi piel haciendo que se me pusiera el bello de punta.

Cuando llego a mi clavícula note sus dientes hundirse un poco mas, cerré los ojos con fuerza preparado para el agudo dolor pero en vez de sus colmillos lo que me rozo fue su lengua.

Reprimí un gemido mientras ella descendía por mi pecho besando y lamiendo, mi sentido del miedo pasó a ser lujuria en dos segundos.

Se paro en mi estomago, tomándose su tiempo para repasar con la lengua cada uno de los músculos, nunca me había alegrado tanto de tener mi constitución hasta este momento, esa mujer estaba haciendo que mi cuerpo casi explotara de un oscuro deseo.

Note como sus manos desabrochaban mis pantalones y los arrancaba finalmente, creía que se iba a retirar pero siguió bajando hasta mi notable erección, probándola en toda su extensión y haciéndome gruñir y jadear incontrolablemente.

- Ness – suspire

- para por favor- no sabia como me salían las palabras, me estaba matando . Ella no paraba, me hacia retorcerme y casi suplicarle.

No pude mas, la levante violentamente arrancándole la camiseta, estaba fuera de mí, ella había sacado lo que tanto me esforzaba por controlar, aprese sus dos manos con la mía mientras con la otra la agarraba del pelo, mi boca y mi lengua luchaban con desesperación por probar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, mordía y lamia sus pezones con ansia mientras ella se retorcía intentando librarse de mi agarre, ahora le tocaba a ella suspirar hasta que no pudiera mas, tal y como había hecho conmigo.

Baje hasta su ombligo con mi lengua para volver a su cara y poder besarla por fin, le lamia y mordía los labios, y ella me buscaba con su lengua desesperadamente, en un beso húmedo y totalmente excitante, me moría por entrar en ella, la deseaba ahora como nunca antes, solté mi agarre para quitar de en medio sus pantalones, que terminaron hechos jirones , por fin pude sentir su piel rozando con la mía sin obstáculos, sus manos agarraban con fuerza mi pelo juntando mas nuestras bocas , parecía querer devorarme.

Mi mano viajo para acariciar su entrepierna mientras, se retorcía y se pegaba mas a mi, pero agarro mi erección haciendo que entrase en su cuerpo, sonreí ante su desesperación, y me mordió el labio salvajemente. Un gruñido se escapo de mi pecho y la levante haciendo que enrollara sus piernas en mi cintura, comencé a embestirla duramente, mientras ella gritaba y me tiraba del pelo, Ness se movía chocando nuestras caderas mientras yo la dirigía con mis manos e intentaba aguatar el equilibrio y no caer al suelo, se contrajo alrededor de mi miembro jadeando y gritando en un maravilloso orgasmo, pero yo todavía no había terminado.

La baje y la puse frente al árbol mientras la aprisionaba, mi pecho se pego a su espalda y mordí su cuello y su oreja mientras mis manos viajaban hasta sus pechos, cuando encontré su humedad comencé a penetrarla de nuevo, mientras ella arañaba el tronco dejando unas marcas notables, gritando y suspirándome que acelerara el ritmo, y así lo hice, cada vez la embestía mas profundo y ella gemía mas fuerte, no tarde mucho en estallar arrastrándola conmigo al éxtasis, la gire y la bese profundamente, juntando nuestras frentes, mientras intentábamos recuperar el aliento.

- parece que caperucita ha terminado comiéndose al lobo- le dije divertido, ella río y me beso de nuevo para dejarse caer en el suelo agotada, llevándome a mi con ella.

No era la primera vez que me encontraba en esta misma situación, tirado en el bosque, desnudo y con Nessie enredada en mi cuerpo, era mi momento perfecto.

Enrede mis manos en su pelo, que brillaba con un toque rojizo intenso por la luz de la mañana, jugando con sus rizos.

Todavía le daba vueltas a lo sucedido la noche anterior, fue una experiencia extraña, excitante y por que no decirlo increíble, nunca había visto esa faceta de su personalidad, tan peligrosa y deseable a la vez, tan salvaje, cuando se comporto de esa manera no tuve que reprimir mis impulsos, yo era bruto con ella y ella lo era conmigo, no éramos Jake y Nessie, éramos un licántropo y una semivampiro con sus instintos a flor de piel.

Note como su cuerpo temblaba un poco bajo el mío, automáticamente la rodee con mis brazos para darle calor, hacia bastante frío y nuestra ropa se había desintegrado.

-gracias- musito medio dormida

-deberíamos volver-

-mmm...- gruño contra mi pecho, haciéndome sonreír.

Entre un arrebato y otro anoche nos habíamos alejado bastante de la casa, por lo que decidí alejarme y transformarme.

Ness se subió a mi lomo y corrimos hacia la _cripta principal _era increíble sentirla desnuda encima mía así de esa manera, estaba empezando a preocuparme por mis hormonas supurantes, algún día tendría calmarme.

La vi subir las escaleras con lentitud, mientras me transformaba de nuevo, la seguí hasta la ducha y me metí con ella dejando que el agua caliente cayera sobre los dos, la aprisione entre la pared y mi cuerpo con las manos a los lados de su cabeza, besándola lentamente, perdiéndome en su sabor.

No hicimos nada, simplemente me dedique a acariciarla con suavidad y a besarla mientras el agua fluía sobre nuestros cuerpos.

La deje en la cama dormida y le robe un pantalón a Emmet, tenia que acercarme hasta La Push, algunos chicos todavía buscaban los dos vampiros restantes, aunque estábamos casi seguros de que habían escapado pasado la frontera .

Deje que el lobo se adueñara de mi y me dirigí hacia la reserva.

No escuchaba voces en mi cabeza, era extraño, pero no le di mucha importancia seguramente habría mas de veinte lobos rastreando los bosques, no tenían porque estar todos los de mi manada.

Al oler la tierra las hojas y algunos animales vinieron a mi mente las escenas mas candentes de la noche anterior, me ponía malo de solo recordarlo. Jake autocontrol.

_-Por_ _dios Jake, llevo demasiado tiempo en abstinencia, no me ayudas nada_-

_-Es como una peli guarra directamente en tu cabeza, maravilloso_-

Mierda, no estaba solo, maldije en todas las formas posibles por mi desliz mental, si esos que me jugaban tantas malas pasadas.

_-irse al carajo_- los maldije con furia y vergüenza, mi autodefensa era patética, solo me salía cubrirlos de insultos. Pero solo insultándolos o hablando de dispersaban mis pensamientos subidos de tono.

_-Vaya fiera tío_-

_-Seth cállate si no quieres que te arranque el miembro de un bocado, y créeme seria muy desagradable para los dos_- le dije un poco cabreado

_-Al pequeño Rambo solo lo muerden las féminas Jefe, no es nada personal ,sabes_- las risas de Quil se escucharon tras el comentario

_-¿has llamado Rambo a tu verga?- _pregunto Embry incrédulo

Genial había más gente, lo que me faltaba.

_-Por supuesto, al miembro viril hay que darle un nombre acorde con su personalidad, en mi caso fuerte y brutal, sin piedad_-

Dios esto era un nido de locos, ¿quien me mandaría a mí a ser el alfa de semejante plantilla?

_-Estas enfermo Seth_- replico Quil, por fin alguien sensato.

_-Bah, tienes envidia, yo no tengo la culpa de que no saques a tu toro a pastar_-

_-Mi toro saldrá a pastar cuando llegue el momento indicado_- replico este

_-¡¡ Callarse todos!!_- grite desesperado- _ya vale de hacer metáforas con la entrepierna joder, me estáis volviendo loco-_

Todos callaron ante mi orden, en estos momentos agradecía ser alfa.

_-bien, ahora ponedme al día por favor_-

_-Jared y Paul se cargaron a otra cerca de Seattle_- contesto Embry

_-¿tan lejos?_-

_-Si, estuvieron cerca de dos horas corriendo tras ella_-

_-¿Y el ultimo?_-

_-De ese no sabemos nada, perdimos el rastro desde la ultima vez que lo vimos, seguramente haya escapado_- dijo Quil

_-Esta bien, volveremos a los turnos normales, hasta que haya alguna novedad_-

_-Leah tiene turno ahora ¿donde esta_?-

_-No lo sabemos, hace cerca de dos días que no aparece por casa- _contesto Seth en tono preocupado.

_-Esta bien, iré a buscarla, Embry cúbrela –_

Me trasforme y me puse los pantalones, tendría que ir a buscarla, sinceramente no me agradaba la idea desde que nos peleamos en el taller no supe nada de ella, pero me jodia mucho su actitud hostil hacia mi y hacia Ness, no estaba siendo justa.

Muy a mi pesar decidí ir a buscarla, y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Pero claro estaba que si en dos días nadie la había encontrado era porque ella no quería, lo que me dejaba una ardua tardea por delante para dar con su rastro. _Genial._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**¡¡Hola!! nuevo capitulo, algo fogoso jajaja pero nunca esta de mas.**_

_**He intentado sacar con esto otra faceta de Nessie , un poco mas oscura, que todos tenemos un lado mas perverso eh y a ella le ha salido de esa manera.**_

_**Bueno, en los proximos capis intentare meter lo de la imprimacion y saber que es lo k le pasa a Leah **_

_**Espero que le haya gustado , yo me diverti mucho escribiendolo, sobre todo la charla de la manada jajaja ¡¡ hombres !! **_

_** Slaya, gracias por leerme y seguir comentando, la verda es que si intente meter algunos problemas mas, no solo va a ser todo felicidad y flores no? jaja y si mi inspiracion esta resurgiendo de las cenizas! muxos besos!**_

_**kiikii, gracias x seguir mandando reviews, no odies a Leah jaja que tiene sus motivos , ya se desvelaran , nos leemos niña! besitos :)**_

_**a todas las demas, gracias por leer y animarse a esribir reviews ! k me ayudais a seguir escribiendo! besitos y nos leemos **_


	14. Chapter 14

Ya no distinguía entre lobo y humano, llevaba toda la tarde y parte de la noche transformándome continuamente, mis sentidos se agudizaban si era un animal, pero no podía acceder a los sitios públicos siendo un licántropo del tamaño de un caballo.

El débil rastro que encontré me llevo a una de las zonas mas marginales de Port Ángeles, no entendía que demonios había hecho a esa mujer venir hasta aquí.

Definitivamente el lugar era peor a medida que se iba intensificando el rastro.

Estaba casi desértico, salvo por algunos vagabundos y algunos personajes con bastante mala pinta, intente pasar todo lo desapercibido que mi cuerpo me permitía, no quería problemas.

Las calles apestaban a meado y a basura, y las ratas lo hacían todavía peor, pero aun así el olor de Leah inundo mi nariz, me volví hacia el callejón para ver esa escena grotesca y desconcertante.

Un hombre situado entre las piernas de Leah mientras la embestía con lo que supongo que eran todas sus fuerzas.

No sabia que hacer, era una situación en la que jamás hubiera deseado estar, solo tenía ganas de irme, pero por otra parte quería sacarla de aquí.

Me quede parado intentando decidir que hacer cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, no decía nada, solo me miraba inexpresiva mientras recibía las violentas sacudidas de aquel tipo que le jadeaba cosas asquerosas al oído, definitivamente no se como estaba soportando aquello, estaba claro que ella podía quitárselo de encima sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo…

Cuando una lágrima cayo por su mejilla me desarmo por completo, de repente vi a una mujer sufriendo, a una mujer vulnerable oculta todo este tiempo en una falsa fachada.

De dos zancadas acorte la distancia y le aparte a ese capullo de encima, desconcertado se levanto para intentar pegarme, cosa inútil, ya que solo sentiría un leve roce, y mas de un tipo borracho, con dificultad de movimiento y los pantalones por las rodillas.

Me quite la camiseta y se la di a Leah, no estaba desnuda del todo, pero supuse que aquel hombre le habría roto su camisa y llevaba el pecho descubierto.

-tápate- le dije mientras intentaba quitarme de encima al otro.

- que te jodan- me dijo ella tirandome la camiseta de nuevo

¿Por qué lo tenia que hacer todo tan difícil siempre? Mi cabreo aumento ante su actitud. Yo mismo le puse la camiseta y la cargue contra su voluntad llevándomela de allí, sabía que podía recibir una buena paliza por su parte, pero aun así aguante sus golpes mientras se retorcía para librarse de mí.

Salimos de aquel infierno, no sin antes llamar la atención de algunas personas, por sus escandalosos gritos insultándome de todas las maneras existentes.

Cuando estuve seguro de que nadie nos vería, la solté, estábamos todavía cerca de la carretera.

-¿que estas haciendo?- le grite irritado

- ¿desde cuando te interesas por lo que yo haga?-

- Desde que estas comportándote como una demente, ¿a que venia lo del callejón? ¿Porque estabas con… eso?- ella río sarcásticamente

- vaya ¿celoso?- respondió ella en tono de burla, no me podía creer que sacara su humor negro en una situación como esta.

- Leah no estoy de coña, esto es muy serio para que tenga que aguantar tus estupideces-

- estupideces- repitió

- si, ¿que coño te pasa? ¿Porque te actúas de esa manera? ¿Que problema tienes con el mundo?- solo me salían preguntas, esas que me carcomían porque no entendía su comportamiento, por mas que intentara comprenderla.

Su rostro se relajo un poco, dejando la mueca irónica para pasar a una de dolor.

-¿como te comportarías tu si fueras un cero a la izquierda Jacob?- su respuesta me desconcertó, nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos eternos.

-Tu no eres un cero a la…-

- Oh vamos, no intentes reconfortarme con mentiras piadosas- me corto dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

- Ese echo lo tengo asumido desde hace mucho, no hace falta que la gente me mienta, lo odio. mi vida es un error, más bien se convirtió en un error desde que los monstruos y las leyendas entraron en ella, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Todo por lo que merece la pena vivir se me ha negado, no tengo un futuro por el que luchar ni una persona a mi lado a la que pueda amar-

- Nos tienes a nosotros- dije casi en un susurro, a lo que ella río amargamente

- Jake, no me jodas, todos sabemos que ninguno me soportáis, salís corriendo cada vez que me acerco-

- Leah por mucho que te cueste creerlo eres importante para nosotros, lo único que no entendemos es porque te encierras en ti misma y en tu trágico mundo, la vida sigue no puedes estar lamentándote eternamente por los errores del pasado-

Se quedo mirándome fijamente, como intentando captar el sentido de mis palabras.

- ¿crees que todo esto es por Sam verdad?- me dijo entre risas carentes de alegría

Me dejo de piedra, ¿cual iba a ser su problema si no? todos sabíamos lo que Leah llevaba arrastrando desde hacia ya tantos años, creíamos que sufría por ver como el hombre al que amaba formaba una familia con otra mujer, cosa que ella no podría hacer nunca, ya que su ADN no se lo permitía.

Me quede en silencio intentando buscar alguna respuesta pero ella volvió a hablar.

- definitivamente esto demuestra mi teoría del cero a la izquierda, soy tan insignificante que ni siquiera os dais cuenta de mis pensamientos, ¿es demasiado triste no crees?- su voz se quebró y sus ojos se humedecieron, ella intentaba luchar por que no la viera llorar, se giro y comenzó a andar hacia la carretera

- Leah no te vayas estoy hablando contigo- grite enfadado, odiaba que me dejaran a medias y no me aclararan nada, pero ella siguió andando sin volver la vista, en unos cuantos pasos la alcance girando de ella bruscamente, note que sus lagrimas ya se habían desbordado.

- ¿ que carajo quieres Jacob? Déjame en paz- me grito intentando deshacerse de mi agarre

- No hasta que me digas que problema tienes, ya no pienso aguantarte ni un desplante mas , me lo vas a decir aunque tenga que obligarte-

La notaba como se debatía, y como se retorcía, su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionarse y a temblar, esto era demasiado peligroso, pero yo también temblaba de ira

- ¡dímelo!-, le grite- no me hagas perder mas mi tiempo- pude notar como su cara se contraía de dolor otra vez, y seguidamente sentí el impacto punzante de su puño en mi boca.

Note como un líquido caliente empezaba a salir de mi labio, la volví a mirar. lloraba más fuertemente y jadeaba de impotencia.

Hizo un movimiento brusco y yo cerré los ojos esperando otro golpe, pero me agarro la cabeza con sus manos y estampo sus labios contra los míos, su ataque me dejo paralizado, no sabia que hacer, esto era lo ultimo que me esperaba que fuera a hacer, su boca se movía insistente, violentamente, saboreaba casi su amargura, simplemente me quede paralizado esperando a que se calmara, sus calidos labios se separaron de mi y retiro sus manos de mi cara para mirarme a los ojos.

-ahí tienes tus respuestas, espero… que te hayas quedado satisfecho- me dijo en casi un susurro, se dio la vuelta y su figura se desdibujo dando paso a una loba gris que desapareció entre los árboles.

Me quede hecho una mierda, estaba demasiado aturdido, todo esto me sobrepasaba, me deje caer en el suelo y repose mi espalda en un árbol, me toque el labio con los dedos, todavía lo tenia un poco abierto pero pronto cerraría, aun así el dolor todavía era punzante.

Por fin ahora lo comprendía todo, aunque no se si prefería no haberlo sabido nunca.

Comprendía todo ese rencor hacia Ness y hacia mí, su historia de un cierto modo volvía a repetirse.

En mi vida imagine que Leah fuera a sentir algo por mi, aun que quizá ella tenia razón y yo había estado ciego todo este tiempo.

Era irónico, pero la entendía a la perfección, yo hace muchos años también fui el segundo plato, sabia que no podía hacerla feliz, porque la única persona en la que podía querer era Reneesme.

Reí amargamente al darme cuenta de que también ahora entendía perfectamente a Bella cuando hace tantos años yo luchaba por ella en vano. Prácticamente estábamos en la misma situación, pero con los papeles algo cambiados.

Me dolía el sufrimiento de Leah, tengo que reconocer que con el tiempo llagamos a ser amigos o confidentes, no se exactamente el que, pero si sabia que estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba.

Suspire y me levante del suelo, necesitaba alejarme por un rato del mundo, dude entre transformarme o no, ya que ella lo había hecho hace un rato y no sabría como afrontarla, decidí arriesgarme para llegar lo mas pronto que pudiera a la reserva.

Afortunadamente si Leah estaba en fase, estaba dejando la mente en blanco, lo que agradecí profundamente, oí los pensamientos de Quil conforme me acercaba mas a La Push, seguramente habría relevado a Embry.

_-¿Jake tío eres tu?_- me pregunto

_-Si Quil, ¿que pasa?-_

_-Billy te esta buscando, dice que hace dos días que no pasas por casa, ya no sabe que excusa inventarse para que Rebeca no se escandalice_-

Mierda tenía razón, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin pasar por casa

_-¿encontraste a Leah? _Me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no recordar lo sucedido hacia unas horas_._

_-Si, estaba fuera de Forks-_

_-¿Qué demonios hacia fuera de Forks?-_

_-Leah necesita un descanso , déjala unos días ya volverá-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Pero nada , deja ya el tema Quil, por favor, solo dile a Sue y a Seth que se esta ocupando de unos asuntos en Seattle, que estará comunicada-_

_-Esta bien-_

Cuando llegue a los alrededores de mi casa, salí de fase y me vestí, no tenía ganas de enfrentar a mi hermana o a lo que sea que tuviera, pero cuanto antes me lo quitara de encima mejor.

Cuando cruce la puerta pude ver como mi padre relajaba el rostro notablemente, el estaba acostumbrado a mis ausencias prolongadas, pero supongo que no lo estaba a cubrirme continuamente.

-¡Jake! ¿donde has estado?- mi hermana salio de la cocina para saludarme se le veía algo preocupada. Mire a papa instintivamente.

-Rebeca, ya te he dicho que a estado con Nessie en casa de sus padres- dijo este desvelándome la tapadera, de verdad no se que haría sin el.

-¡Pues podrías haber llamado imbecil! Me tenias preocupada, y a papa también- me grito con las lagrimas saltadas, me quede mirándola incrédulo y con la boca abierta por su reacción no tenia ningún sentido.

papa se llevo las manos a la cara y su marido salio de la cocina ante los berridos que estaba metiendo.

- Rebeca, nena , tranquilízate, ya esta bien , vamos a terminar la comida-

- Vale- dijo esta sorbiendose la nariz, me agarro la cara y me dio un beso en la mejilla para irse de nuevo a la cocina.

Yo seguia ahí plantado como un gilipollas , creo que habian sido demasiadas emociones por hoy.

- Lo siento Jacob, la hormonas la estan volviendo una loca desquiciada- me dijo kai burlon.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada- le palmee la espalda y me fui a duchar.

- ¿ te vas?- pregunto papa cuando agarrama el pomo de la puerta

- Si, papa, yo… necesito estar solo un rato, pensar- el solo asintió comprensivo.

-¿donde te crees que vas?- mi hermana salio disparada hacia la entrada

- yo iba a…-

- siéntate y come- había un sonido homicida en su voz que me hizo sentarme de inmediato, joder con las hormonas parecía una psicópata bipolar.

- ¿no ibas a pensar?- me pregunto papa acomodándose a mi lado

- creo que lo dejare para un poco mas tarde-

Comimos tranquilamente, para mi sorpresa Rebeca no me asesino en mitad de la noche ni nada por el estilo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía apetito.

Cuando todos se hubieron acostado, por fin pude salir a disfrutar de mi ansiada soledad.

Camine por la playa de First Beach, de noche tenia un aspecto increíble, desierta y hermosa, me tumbe en la arena mirando al cielo, donde era casi imposible divisar estrellas por las nubes acumuladas, de vez en cuando entre algún claro se veía alguna.

Cerré los ojos y disfrute de los sonidos del mar y la naturaleza, oliendo la sal y los árboles a la vez, deje la mente en blanco haciendo que mis agudizados sentidos se apoderaran de mí.

Un olor dulce, pero no empalagoso que me quemaba un poco la nariz , su olor, penetro mi cuerpo, no tarde en escuchar sus pasos sutiles acercarse con cuidado.

-hola pequeña- salude con los ojos todavía cerrados

-hola - la sentí sentarse a mi lado

-¿que haces aquí?-

-Te echaba de menos y he decidido venir a buscarte, aunque creo que prefieres estar solo-

Hizo el intento de levantarse pero la pare

-No te vayas- mi mirada encontró la suya- te necesito ahora conmigo- me miro confusa pero no dijo nada solo asintió.

Quería estar con ella olvidarme de todo lo sucedido y perderme otra vez en su cuerpo. solo ella me hacia perder los sentidos y el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Me levante sacudiendo levemente la arena y la arrastre conmigo agarrandola de la mano.

-¿Dónde vamos?- me pregunto

-Quiero enseñarte algo-

Salimos de la playa y caminamos hasta los acantilados, una vez allí empecé a descender el tortuoso y fastidioso camino que me llevaba a mi paraíso particular.

-Jake esto es precioso- me dijo casi con la boca abierta mirando a su alrededor

-lo se- le dije mirándola directamente, aunque no se si capto mi doble sentido. Estaba espectacular, con su pelo ondeando levemente y un fino vestido que le cubría el cuerpo, el cual deseé arrancar en ese mismo instante.

Se giro hacia mí y me miro mientras me acercaba a ella, y me iba quitando mi camiseta.

Cuando llegue a donde estaba le quite el vestido con cuidado por encima de la cabeza mientras la miraba a los ojos. Me quito los pantalones y me acaricio la espalda mientras subía hasta mi cabeza, para luego poder acercarme y besarme.

No me cansaría nunca de besarla, sus labios eran esponjosos y dulces y su lengua sabía y se sentía como la gloria, no fue un beso apasionado pero si romántico, como casi todos los que recibía de ella.

La agarre en peso y me dirigí hacia el agua, estaba algo fría, pero no congelaba, como en otras ocasiones, esta noche quería compartirlo todo con Ness, perderme con ella.

No protesto como pensé que haría, simplemente se baño conmigo, mientras me regalaba sus caricias y sus besos, que cada vez se volvían más sedientos.

Cuando nuestro cuerpo demando un contacto mas cercano la saque del agua y el deje caer cuidadosamente en la orilla, mis besos se volvían más profundos y ansiosos, mientras saboreaban su piel ahora salada por el agua. Bebí de las gotas que quedaban en su cuerpo, de sus pechos, de su estomago, de su intimidad, mientras ella se retorcía bajo mi peso, gimiendo y gritando mi nombre.

Giro bruscamente para darnos la vuelta y tomar el control sobre mí, rozaba nuestras caderas tenuemente mientras me besaba volviéndome loco.

En un rápido movimiento entre en ella lo mas profundo que pude haciendo que se escapara un grito de su boca, yo lo empecé, pero ella se apodero de la situación rápidamente moviéndose sobre mi, inclinando sus caderas y haciendo movimientos que me provocaban gemidos y jadeos incontrolables, intentaba incorporarme pero ella me volvía a tumbar mientras sus manos recorrían mi pecho, sentía que iba a llegar al orgasmo antes que ella y no lo quise permitir , así que en otro brusco movimiento quede sobre su cuerpo, bese y lamí su cuello su clavícula sus pezones, haciendo que mi nombre saliera entrecortado de sus sabios.

Comencé a embestirla de nuevo, mas fuertemente mas rápido, mientras mi mano acariciaba su clítoris estimulándola hasta hacer que su cuerpo ardiera y se retorciera bajo el mío. Yo no tarde en llegar, justo después de ella. El agua chocaba contra nosotros mientras nuestros temblores amainaban.

-te amo Ness- le dije por primera vez, ella sonrío y se le escaparon dos lagrimas de sus ojos, mientras me besaba.

-Yo también- me susurro, sonreí por primera vez en dos días ante su respuesta, y la volví a besar.

Creo que este era el momento adecuado para hacer lo que tanto había temido, pero por lo menos si ella me rechazaba, me quede satisfecho sabiendo que me amaba y que había podido disfrutar de ella en cuerpo y alma.

Me recargue sobre la arena seca y la acomode entre mis brazos, mientras ella se enredaba contra mi. Suspire hondo y la mire a los ojos.

-Ness-

-¿Si?-

-¿crees en el amor a primera vista?-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**hola!! siento la tardanza!! pero esque he estado de fiesta o fiestas mejor dicho jajajaja, el comienzo del curso es un no parar XD. **_

_**Este capitulo es un poco mas serio pero tenia que sacar estos temas a relucir! por fin sabemos lo que le pasa a Leah, y parece ser que se va a desvelar lo de la imprimacion **_

_**una preguntita que os queria hacer por si alguna me la resuelve. He llegado a los 15 documentos en el document manager y no me deja subir mas archivos, he tenido que borrar mi oneshoot de malditos sueños para poner subir este capitulo ( y me ha jodido mucho tener que hacerlo) **_

_**si alguna sabe como solucionar este problema que me lo diga se lo agradecere eternamente.**_

_**Slaya. me alegro que te gustara esa faceta de Ness, y la estructura de la historia en serio, me anima saber que gusta como escribo, y si! mi inspiracion no me ha abandonado jaja un besazo! cuidate.**_

_**Mylovepig. muxas gracias por mencionar la escena de la caza! me gusto muchisimo escribirla y esperaba k gustara a la gente ;) no se si en un futuro habra una pelea mas fuerte de nessie y Leah me lo tendre que oensar jaja pero de momento asi estan las cosas. besitos! y nos leemos.**_

_**kiikii. gracias! yo me divierto mucho escribiendo el fic y me gusta que ustedes tb! y a la manada se le puede sacar mucho partido jajaja, demasiado diria yo, bueno un beso niña!**_

_**Paula. siento hacerte esperar jajaja, pero bueno ahi tienes el nuevo cap espero k te guste. besos!**_

_**Selenita Liiqanlu, saludos tambien a ustedes y gracias por los reviews muxos besos! me algro k os gustara el cap. nos seguimos leyendo.**_

_**bueno y con esto ya termino, animaros a que mandeis reviews a ver si llegamos a los 100 no? jajaaja un abrazo y hasta la proxima.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Nessie pov**

Dude un poco antes de dar mi respuesta, no sabia exactamente a donde quería llegar Jacob con esa pregunta.

- tengo dos posibles contestaciones- le dije en tono burlón, aunque reconozco que estaba bastante nerviosa, no entendía nada.

- Deléitame con tus conclusiones pues- me dijo el divertido con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Verás, si te contestara como una chica enamorada y un poco ingenua, te diría que si creo en el amor a primera vista y que es lo mas maravilloso del mundo, pero si te contestara con una explicación científica, te diría que es imposible, ya que confundiríamos el amor con la atracción física momentánea. Pero ya que ni soy una ingenua ni puedo creer en las explicaciones científicas porque soy un ser mitológico o casi, eso me deja en un punto muerto-

Jake me miro con una ceja alzada

- eres demasiado inteligente sabes,- me dijo mientras una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.- pero aun así no me has dejado nada claro- acerco su cara a la mía para besarme suavemente.

- bueno, entonces digamos que haría falta algún tipo de poder especial para llegar a eso- le conteste para luego volverlo a besar, su boca era adictiva para mi. Note como se tensaba un poco.

- ¿ y si lo hubiera?- me dijo nervioso

Me dejo algo confusa, estaba comportándose y preguntándome cosas muy extrañas, a Jake no le gusta hablar de amor, ni de sentimientos.

- Jake, ¿intentas decirme algo?, si es así suéltalo ya porque me estas preocupando- suspiro fuertemente y se incorporo, sentándose en la arena, yo hice lo mismo quedándome frente a el.

- si lo estoy intentando, pero soy un poco torpe- se paso las manos por el pelo y clavo su mirada en la mía.

- Veras, el amor a primera vista, en mi mundo, en nuestro mundo, se llama imprimación-

- Esa palabra me sonaba, se la había escuchado decir a papa y a el en una discusión.

- soy tu imprimada- le dije con convencimiento, el me miro con los ojos abiertos impresionado y comenzó a hablar trabándose un poco.

- Co…como, ¿que has dicho?- estaba encantador cuando tartamudeaba.

- Una vez os escuche a papa y a ti discutir algo sobre la imprimación, no sabia que demonios era hasta ahora mismo, y bueno atando los cabos…-

Se quedo con la boca abierta, y yo le sonreí para tranquilizarlo un poco.

- y… ¿sabes en que consiste exactamente?-

No lo sabía con exactitud, pero en cierto modo si comprendía el concepto, sabía que había algo fuera de lo normal en mi relación con Jake, siempre lo supe.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla y comencé a mostrarle todos mis mas lejanos recuerdos, se lo enseñe todo, desde como acababa de hacerme el amor en la orilla, cuando me encontré con el al regresar de nuevo a Forks, mis frustrados sentimientos y la sensación de vacío los años que no estuvo a mi lado, todo, fue como un regreso a los recuerdos, recuerdos que vivimos juntos, todo se evadió cuando le mostré mi ultimo pensamiento, la primera vez que lo vi, plantado al pie de las escaleras de casa, mirándome como si no existiera nada mas en el mundo.

- tienes razón, no existirá ni existe otra cosa que no seas tu – me respondió al ultimo pensamiento

- entonces creo que he entendido lo básico de la imprimación, porque para mi tampoco existe otra cosa que no seas tu Jacob-

Aparto mi mano de su mejilla la entrelazo con la suya, con su mano libre me atrapo la nuca atrayéndome lentamente hacia el, su beso fue algo dudoso al principio, notaba su aliento rozar mis labios entreabiertos, poco a poco introducio su lengua en mi boca acariciando la mía y por fin nuestros labios de unieron inevitablemente, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por las suaves y sensuales caricias que me regalaba su boca. Su mano acaricio mi pelo y bajo suavemente perdiéndose en mi cuerpo todavía desnudo.

No hicieron falta mas palabras, de un cierto modo lo entendía, lo había entendido desde el principio, nuestra unión era especial, nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro de una manera inimaginable, y eso me hacia sentir la mujer mas satisfecha del mundo.

Creía que Jake me iba a tomar ahí mismo otra vez, pero se levanto haciendo lo mismo conmigo, me enfade un poco, ya que lo único que me apetecía en ese momento era acostarme con el.

- espero que tengas una buena explicación para que no estemos haciéndolo en este mismo momento- le dije irritada, a lo que el se río mientras me lanzaba mi ropa y se ponía la suya.

- tienes un apetito sexual bastante enfermizo para ser una chica sabes-

Lo mire escéptica alzando una ceja

- ¿Me estas llamando enferma?-

- Ufff... así suena demasiado feo ¿no crees?, además creo que lo tuyo es una bendición del cielo-

Lo mire extrañada, no entendía nada

- No me mires así, no todo el mundo tiene una novia que le corresponde a todas horas a sus deseos con una dosis de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado-

- ¿todas las horas estas pensando en sexo?-

- Contigo al lado es imposible no pensarlo querida.- me dijo mientras me llevaba de la mano y me sacaba de la playa.

- Pervertido- le susurre bajito

- Lo se- me respondió riendo.

- ¿donde vamos?-

- A tu casa, voy a hacerte el amor en todas y cada una de las habitaciones , hay que amortiguar esa mansión antes de que vengan tus padres , me gusta el aire libre pero solo hemos usado la cama una vez- me guiño un ojo mientras me sonrojaba un poco, tenia razón.

No pude esperar mas salí corriendo a velocidad vampirica, note un rasguido detrás de mí y el olor a lobo se intensifico, se había transformado.

En poco mas de cinco minutos fui reduciendo el ritmo, hasta terminar andando, subí lentamente los escalones, sabia que Jacob estaba detrás mía, por lo que me gire para ver un lobo rojizo al pie de las escaleras, me miraba atentamente, decidí arriesgarme y provocarle un poco bajándome los tirantes del vestido, que cedió hasta la cintura dejándome el pecho desnudo.

Su mirada se torno oscura y se clavaba en mí, sus dientes se dejaron ver levemente, como si fuera a cazar a su mayor presa, eso me hizo sentirme increíblemente excitada, había una conexión de nuestros instintos fuera de lo normal.

Su actitud de cazador dejo aflorar mis sentidos más salvajes, liberando la llama que me quemaba por dentro.

De un jalon termine con mi vestido, mi mirada se volvía cada vez mas negra, los ojos me quemaban, mis sentidos se agudizaban, estaban a flor de piel.

El lobo comenzó a avanzar lentamente a agazaparse en posición de ataque, mi pecho subía y bajaba alterado y mi boca segregaba una ponzoña inexistente.

Mis músculos se tensaron cuando el lobo salto hacia mí acortando la distancia que nos separaba, mientras su cuerpo de animal se fue sustituyendo por el de un humano mientras saltaba.

El cuerpo cayó sobre mí apoyándose en las manos para no aplastarme. Aun así podía sentir todo el roce de su piel contra la mía, sus ojos me taladraban mientras rozo su sexo salvajemente contra el mío, haciéndome gemir.

Lo volvió a hacer, sentía cada roce como si estuviera dentro de mí. Mis manos agarraron son fuerza su trasero mientras le obligaba a entrar en mi fuertemente, un grito ensordecedor se escapo de mi boca ante tal embestida, el seguía con sus movimientos duros y pausados, haciendo que jadeara y gritara, mis ojos se cerraban solos ante el placer que me estaba provocando, con una de sus manos agarro mi mandíbula haciendo que lo mirara, a esos ojos opacados y negros que me perforaban, sus empujes cada vez eran mas rápidos, profundizando hasta el final, haciendo que mi cuerpo se retorciera y sudara ante tal frenesí. El ritmo se incrementaba cada vez mas casi hasta ser sobrenatural, mi cuerpo se calentaba como una olla a presión a punto de estallar.

soltó mi mandíbula para dirigir su mano hacia mi baja espalda, haciendo que me encorvara para que su boca pudiera tener mejor acceso a mis pechos, los apretaba y los mordía de forma salvaje, casi dolía, pero las caricias que me regalaba su lengua calmaban ese dolor sustituyéndolo por el placer mas exquisito, mis manos arañaban sus hombros hasta tal punto que lo hacían sangrar.

no se si era mas por curiosidad o porque mis instintos dominaban sobre mi mente, que pase mi lengua por aquel liquido rojo, que lleno mis papilas con un sabor extraño, no malo, pero nada adictivo, aunque el saber que hasta su sangre estaba dentro de mi me provoco llegar al orgasmo mas intenso de mi vida.

Mis piernas se enroscaron alrededor de su cintura, y yo misma comencé a mover mis caderas incitándole a el a llegar, me movía en círculos mientras el entraba y salía de mi rápido y salvajemente.

Con mis manos agarre su cara atrayéndolo, y besándolo con intensidad, saboreando cada recoveco de su boca, regalando caricias a su lengua y a sus labios, fue uno de los besos mas eróticos que había experimentado, mis manos se enroscaron en su pelo, juntándolo mas a mi si eso era posible, y note como Jake estallaba en mi interior y se estremecía llegando al cielo.

Nuestras bocas se separaron para poder respirar, nuestros alientos chocaban, lo acaricie suavemente hasta que poco a poco fue recuperando el compás normal de su corazón y yo el mío de paso.

Me llevo en peso y me subió hasta mi cama, se recostó conmigo, chocando el pecho con mi espalda, y abrazándome por la cintura, así nos quedamos dormidos.

Note que estaba despierta cuando el calor dejo de estar presente, abrí mis ojos cegada un poco por la luz de la mañana, y me gire para confirmar que "mi calor" efectivamente no estaba en la cama. Me sentí un poco extraña al no tenerlo a mi lado, pero pronto se escucharon los trastos de la cocina seguidos de alguna que otra maldición.

Me sonreí al imaginarme la escena.

Me levante y camine escaleras abajo, directo a la cocina.

-¿ahora robas la comida de los demás?- le dije bromeando, note como se sobresalto al escucharme, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado saqueando mi nevera.

Se giro bruscamente y al verme sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se su garganta hizo un ruido extraño, tarde un poco en comprender que se estaba atragantando.

Corrí a su lado y le palmee la espalda un poco y le quite el bote de zumo de la mano. Cuando logro calmarse y volver a respirar a un ritmo normal me miro.

-Un día me vas a matar de verdad- mi cara de preocupación paso a una mueca de confusión. Jake me señalo de arriba abajo en contestación a mi mueca.

- oh por dios, Jacob, me has visto desnuda mil veces, es mas desde hace casi una semana parece que vivo desnuda-

- pero sabes de sobra lo que me provocas al verte así- me dijo mientras terminaba de limpiarse el zumo de la cara con la mano

- pues entones subiré a vestirme-

- eso ni se te ocurra- me amenazo seriamente

- ¿me estas amenazando?-

Jake asintió con la cabeza mientas me agarraba de la cintura para acercarme a el.

Mis manos fueron solas a su pelo para enredarse en el y acercarlo, mi lengua lamió un resto de zumo que le quedaba en la barbilla, y subió hasta encontrar sus labios, nunca, nunca me cansaría de besarlo, sabia con certeza que ningún otro hombre me haría sentir de esa manera con un solo beso, me disparaba mis sentidos con solo un roce.

Al contrario que la noche anterior me acaricio suavemente, y me beso pausadamente disfrutando de cada segundo. Sus manos bajaban y subían por mi espalda y mis costados rozando levemente el contorno de mi pecho.

-¿Lo hemos hecho antes en la cocina?- me pregunto divertido mientras besaba la extensión de mi cuello.

- No, solo en mi habitación, en el salón y en la alfombra de la entrada- le conteste excitada

- Bien- me contesto para agarrarme del trasero y sentarme en la mesa donde normalmente comíamos.

Sus besos viajaban mas abajo dejando un camino húmedo, sabía a donde se dirigía su boca, y mi cuerpo ya gemía con anticipación esperando esa sensación.

Cada vez estaba mes cerca de mi entrepierna y yo me retorcía, me estaba torturando.

- Jake- suspire

- mmm...- musito una interrogación sin separar su boca de mi piel, el sabia exactamente lo que yo quería pero se empeñaba en alargar el momento.

El aporreo de la puerta principal me saco de mi profunda excitación, y Jake se levanto mirándome extrañado.

Por un momento me alarme un poco, aunque después comprendí que si hubieran sido mis padres seguramente no hubieran llamado y la cabeza de Jacob estaría rodando por el suelo y no entre mis piernas.

El olor a licántropo llego hasta nuestra posición, vi como el suspiraba pesadamente al reconocer el olor.

-no abras- le dije mientras lo atraía hacia mi otra vez, era un delito que me dejara en el estado que me había dejado, se que era egoísta pero le compensaría mas tarde.

Pareció dudar pero se me acerco y me beso intentando ignorar el intruso indeseado.

- dejad de hacer como si no existiera, ese truco es demasiado viejo-

la voz de Seth retumbo en los oídos irritantemente a pesar de que estaba a unos metros.

Los dos suspiramos y nos separamos.

- puede que sea importante- me dijo mirándome a modo de disculpa

- no te preocupes, ve- me dio un corto beso y se dirigió a la entrada, yo me quede ahí muy cabreada y muy desnuda, tenia que vestirme, aunque sabiendo como de grafica era la mente de Jacob seguramente me habrían visto así todos los componentes de la manada.

Subí rápidamente antes de que me vieran.

Baje de nuevo a la cocina, donde ya estaban los dos licántropos en plena charla.

- buenos días Ness- me dijo con voz alegre Seth, aunque yo estaba bastante irritada por su interrupción, pegue un gruñido bajo que provoco una sonrisa a Jake.

-Vaya no estamos de muy buen humor eh- siguió el chico como si nada, eso era lo mejor de Seth, casi sunca de enfada con nadie. Fui a la nevera a servirme algo de comer, no es que me gradara, pero estaba enfadada y cuando me pasaba eso comía.

- A ver si le quitas el mal humor Jake, ya sabes a que me refiero- lo escuche susurrar.¿ Todavía no se daba cuenta de que podía oírlo perfectamente?.

- Seth, precisamente a eso se estaba dedicando cuando tu has llamado a la puerta- le conteste venenosamente, Jake abrió los ojos como platos, y Seth estallo en irritantes carcajadas.

- Vale, vale fiera, ya me voy- dijo divertido, me reí disimuladamente cuando me gire, no podía enfadarme con ese hombre, pero tampoco quería que se diera cuenta.

- Bueno Jake nos vemos-

- Adiós Ness-

El licántropo desapareció por la puerta.

- no puedes enfadarte así con Seth- me dijo Jacob abrazándome por detrás.

- Me irrita que me interrumpan cuando estoy excitada, ya deberías saberlo-

- Si, lo se- me dijo basándome el cuello.

- ¿que quería?-

- Me toca turno esta noche, Leah sigue sin venir-

Otra vez esa estupida, aun estando ausente conseguía joderme. No sabia donde estaba ni que había sido de ella, pero tanpoco quería preguntar, siempre que le sacaba el tema de Leah a Jake terminábamos en alguna situación incomoda.

- esta nuestra ultima noche a solas- le dije un poco desanimada

- lo se-

Sabia que el no podía hacer nada, ese era su deber, y si quería estar con el tenia que aceptarlo. Por eso no lo quería presionar.

- Ness, lo siento, se que es…-

- Shh, no te disculpes- le interrumpí, - no digas nada-

No quería perder el tiempo con lamentos y suplicas. Lo mire a los ojos significativamente, el lo entendió a la perfección dejando las palabras a un lado para regalarme esos besos y caricias que llenaban ese silencio, y para hacerme suya como solo el sabia.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**_hola a todas! siento la tardanza pero he tenido muchísimos problemas con la pagina para poder subir documentos y a parte he empezado las clases y ha sido todo un poco agobiante._**

**_Se que el capitulo no esta todo lo bien que pudiera y que es corto , pero quería actualizar ya y quitármelo de encima porque me estaba matando y la inspiración no venia._**

**_Muchisimas gracias por toodos los reviews, en esta ocasion no he tenido toempo de contestarlos, pero lo hare para la proxima, de todos modos daros las gracias a todas las que me los dejais ¡¡ ya pasamos de los 100!! jaja, muchisimas gracias otra vez, y muchisimos besos. _**

**_hasta pronto! :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

Odiaba llorar, hacerlo no iba a solucionar mis problemas, solo me hacia sentirme débil e inútil.

Llevaba dos horas ahí sentada sin moverme, mis extremidades estaban entumecidas, y mis ojos rojos e hinchados de derramar lagrimas.

Aunque no se de que me sorprendía, era una experta en joderla cuando las cosas empezaban a ir bien. En este caso extraordinariamente bien.

Me levante con un poco de dificultad estaba algo agarrotada, y conseguí meterme en la ducha, deje que el agua caliente me relajara mientras mi cabeza reposaba sobre los azulejos fríos.

Por lo menos las lagrimas pararon de salir, o alomejor las confundía con el agua, no lo se.

Por más que intentara no recordar la pelea, no podía evitarlo.

_-¿crees que tienes suficiente por hoy?- me dijo cerca del oído, sonreí ante su pregunta _

_- nunca voy a tener suficiente de ti Jake, y lo sabes- le respondí _

_Nos habíamos llevado toda la tarde amándonos como si no nos fuéramos a volver a ver, estaba agotada, y tenía sueño, pero para mi desgracia, el no podría dormir conmigo. Estaba molesta porque se tuviera que ir._

_- Jake no te vayas- le dije con un poco de tristeza en la voz, se que estaba siendo egoísta y que lo estaba presionando pero no quería apartarlo de mi. Lo oí suspirar pesadamente antes de hablarme._

_- Ness, sabes que no deseo otra cosa que quedarme aquí contigo, pero es mi deber, y no puedo estar obligando a los chicos continuamente a sustituir a mi beta, esa es mi responsabilidad -_

_- Tu tienes muchos deberes, pero ella no cumple con los suyos y se va a quien coño sabe donde solo para jodernos a los demás- le respondí enfadada estaba harta de esa imbecil amargada._

_Note como Jacob se tensaba debajo de mí._

_- No puedes hablar así, no sabes cuales son sus motivos - me quede helada, lo ultimo que me esperaba era esa respuesta_

_- ¿la estas defendiendo? Después de todo lo que te ha hecho ¿la defiendes?- me levante de su regazo automáticamente, mi furia cada vez era mayor._

_- Esto es ridículo Ness, por favor vamos a dejarlo- se levanto del sillón donde estábamos sentados hace un momento._

_- ¿eso es lo que piensas, que soy ridícula por cabrearme con la mujer que nos hace la vida imposible a nosotros y a la gente que la rodea?-_

_- Yo no he dicho que tu seas ridícula, he dicho que esta situación es ridícula, no se puede incriminar a una persona sin saber cuales son sus problemas- _

_- Pues dímelos tu genio, porque parece que los sabes - no entendía como le estaba hablando así nunca lo había hecho, lo mire fijamente esperando su respuesta, pero el estaba clavado en el sitio devolviéndome una mirada torturada._

_- ¿Qué, no me los dices?, lo imaginaba, ya no me acordaba de tu obsesión por defenderla siempre, no me puedo creer que antepongas a esa zorra a mi-_

_- Estas siendo muy egoísta sabes - su mirada se volvió fría e inexpresiva, sabia que mis palabras le hacían daño pero aun así no paraba._

_- Y tu estas siendo un capullo- le grite sin mas, no sabia como demonios le había podido decir eso a el, Jake asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta_

_Intente ir detrás suya pero cuando el noto que lo seguía me corto._

_- déjame en paz – me pare en seco ante su expresión y lo vi salir por la entrada de un portazo mientras mis ojos se llenaban de estupidas lagrimas apunto de rebosar._

Los dedos estaban empezando a arrugarse del agua, cerré el grifo y me envolví en una toalla, me senté en el suelo de nuevo mientras intentaba desenredarme un poco el pelo.

El baño era como mi habitación antipánico personal, por alguna extraña razón me sentía tranquila allí. Quizá porque sabia que era un lugar solo para mi, sabiendo que ningún otro miembro de mi familia necesitaba entrar en el para nada.

Volví de nuevo a darle vueltas a mi estupida cabeza, sabia que me había comportado como una inmadura y una gilipollas, lo había insultado a el, y lo había puesto en duda, le había hecho daño y eso me dolía mil veces mas que mi absurdo comportamiento.

Decidí dejarle un poco mas de espacio y de tiempo para ir a buscarle e implorarle que me perdonara, por que solo con pedírselo me quedaría corta.

Recogí un poco lo que habíamos roto con nuestros arrebatos pasionales, que no hacían más que pincharme el corazón un poquito más haciéndome sentir peor por la pelea y por mi forma de estropear la situación.

Ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que toda la casa estaba casi a oscuras.

Deje todo un poco mas decente y me tumbe en el sofá, estaba inundado con su olor, poco a poco me dormí agotaba por el llanto y la efusiva actividad que había tenido durante toda la tarde.

**Jacob Pov**

Salí echando leches de la casa, estaba cabreado, sus palabras me habían dolido, no me podía creer que dijera que yo anteponía a Leah a ella.

¿Por dios es que no se ha dado cuenta de cuanto la quiero? De que no existe otra persona para mí, solo ella, y ahora me decía esas cosas y me ponía en duda, estaba jodido.

Intentaba entender porque se había comportado de esa manera, no tenia razón alguna.

Ya sabía de sobra su rivalidad con Leah.

Otras veces había tenido razón en sus cabreos, pero ahora no podía soportar que atacara a mi beta de esa manera, Leah me había dado sus motivos, esos por los que se comportaba de asi, y yo la había comprendido, y compadecido por eso no me quedaba otra que defenderla ante los ataques de Nessie.

Y por supuesto no le podía decir a Reneesme "esos motivos" porque seria el fin, no quería tener secretos con ella, pero en ese estado me hubiera atacado sin piedad y me hubiera acusado de cosas sin sentido.

Intente no pensar mas en ello, ya estaba transformado y no me agradaba compartir mis pensamientos.

_- hola Jake_- al parecer Quil era el único que estaba en fase

- _Quil ya puedes irte si quieres yo me ocupo_-

- _Esta bien, no ha habido cambios , ni hemos olido ningún otro rastro-_

- _Vale, vale_- le conteste cansado.

Deje de oír los pensamientos de Quil al cabo de un minuto.

Empecé a correr hacia el norte para bordear el bosque, todo estaba asquerosamente en calma, de vez en cuando se echaba de menos algo de acción por aquí, y ahora aunque estaba cansado hubiera necesitado descargarme un poco.

Corrí un poco mas y cuando me cerciore de que ningún vampiro me desmembraría mientras descansaba me fui al lado de un tronco a reposar cerré los ojos intentando estar aun así a alerta, pero el sueño me venció sin quererlo.

Un olor familiar se coló por mis narices, cada vez era mas intenso, eso fue lo que me despertó, más fuerte, hasta que abrí mis ojos para ver a Leah de pie enfrente de mí.

Me sorprendí al verla, di gracias a dios por estar aun en mi forma de lobo, ya que mi cara hubiera sigo un poema si llego a estar en mi forma humana.

- Sal de fase tengo que hablar contigo- me ordeno en su habitual tono serio

Le hice caso fui hacia unos matorrales para cambiarme, la vi alzar los ojos cuando hice eso, efectivamente me había visto desnudo mil veces, la furia acompañada de una transformación automática no juega muy buenas pasadas, pero aun así me sentía incomodo.

Salí a enfrentarla, estaba un poco acojonado, no había hablado con ella desde la última vez, no sabia como actuar.

Esto era ridículo.

Me costaba trabajo mirarla a los ojos, pero aun así lo hice, no quería comportarme como un niñato inmaduro, ella se merecía algo mejor que eso.

- Me voy - dijo rompiendo el silencio, me desconcerté un poco no la entendía muy bien.

- acabas de llegar – le respondí

- para siempre Jake, me voy para siempre- mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

- ¿ como que te vas para siempre? No te entiendo-

- Dios... eres un poco torpe ¿no?, me voy de Forks, dejo todo esto, renuncio a ser lo que soy-

- No puedes hacer eso- le respondí nervioso

- Si, claro que puedo hacerlo, eres tu el que no puede, yo solo soy tu beta, no soy un jefe, mi lugar lo puede ocupar Seth o quien tu quieras, aunque prefería que fuera el, ya sabes la sangre y esas cosas-.

- olvida la manada joder, no te puedes ir, aquí esta todo lo que tienes, tu familia, la gente que te quiere-

- No te engañes Jake, echare de menos a mi familia eso esta claro, pero no hay nada que me ate a este lugar, además no estoy diciendo que sea la ultima vez que los vea, ni yo podría soportar eso, solo estoy diciendo que nunca regresare a Forks-

Me senté en el tronco que estaba a mi lado, esto era demasiado para mi, no sabia donde quería llegar al hacer eso, estaba loca.

- Leah solo dime el porque, no te consigo entender, por mas que lo intente, se que me vas a decir que no es de mi incumbencia pero te lo pido como un favor-

Mi vista estaba clavada en el suelo, intentando asimilar sus palabras, buscándole un sentido. La escuche suspirar y se sentó a mi lado.

- Jacob, me voy para olvidar- clavo su vista en suelo también al igual que yo, al parecer era mas cómodo para los dos, hubo un poco de silencio que ella rompió.

- Quiero empezar de nuevo, intentar tener la vida que siempre quise, no digo que lo vaya a conseguir, pero necesito intentarlo, hasta ahora nada me ha salido bien, corrijo, me ha ido como el culo - río amargamente- en esta vida ya he caído todo lo bajo que podía caer, y tu has sido testigo- me acorde automáticamente de la escena del callejón- lo necesito.

- Leah , no puedes olvidar todo lo que has tenido hasta ahora-

- No te estoy pidiendo tu aprobación ni tu opinión, solo te estoy informando, porque me parecía que debías saberlo. Y porque te mereces por lo menos un adiós de mi parte -

Me pase las manos por la cabeza, todo esto era demasiado para mi, este era sin duda uno de los peores días de mi vida.

-¿me estas diciendo que no volveré a verte nunca?- le dije angustiado

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, me pareció ver sus ojos humedecidos, solo me pareció.

- yo…- trague saliva- siento no haberte dado lo que querías Leah, siento no haberte podido hacer feliz, sabes que hubiera sido imposible-

- no hace falta de que te disculpes, no es tu culpa que yo…me haya enamorado de la persona equivocada, pero ya sabes que siempre lo hago-

Me sorprendió mucho oír esas palabras de sus labios, jamás hubiera imaginado que Leah se fuera a enamorar de mí.

- espero que seas feliz Jacob, te lo deseo de corazón, yo intentare serlo - la vi hacer un gesto que distinguí como si se limpiara las lagrimas.

- adiós jefe – se levanto y comenzó a andar

- Leah espera- ella se giro sin entender mi reacción, ni yo mismo la entendía, pero quería darle aunque fuera un único consuelo, ella había hecho muchas cosas por mi, y no la volvería a ver , eso era todo lo que ocupaba mi cabeza.

Me acerque temeroso, pero sus lagrimas me dieron el coraje suficiente para acortar la distancia, agarrar su cara entre mis manos y juntar sus labios con los míos, al principio fue pausado, extraño, no asimilaba que era ella la que tenia su boca contra la mía, pero ella insistió un poco mas dejándome sentir su angustia y su dolor que en cierto modo yo también sentía, pero no de la misma manera, hundió su manos en mi pelo, al hacer eso las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, mi conciencia era un caos.

Sentía ganas de llorar por hacerle esto a Ness, aunque solo era un beso, y sin amor

Me sentía mal por pensar en Nessie cuando besaba a Leah

Me sentía angustiado por no volver a ver a Leah nunca más y por traicionar mis propios principios

Mis sentidos me empezaron a jugar una mala pasada, porque me imaginaba a Reneesme en el lugar de Leah, por que la besaba con la misma pasión que si lo hiciera con ella, hasta su olor me penetro entero, era demasiado intenso, demasiado real.

El absoluto silencio solo dejaba resaltar nuestras respiraciones buscando aire, pero pronto se escucho un latido de corazón muy acelerado no era nuestro, no tarde en entender que era Reneesme la que estaba detrás de mi, su olor no había sido una imaginación era real.

Me aparte bruscamente de Leah para mirarla, pero ojala no lo hubiera echo, siempre han dicho que una mirada vale mas que mil palabras, y en esta ocasión lo verificaba a la perfección, Sus ojos castaños y ahora humedecidos mostraban miles de emociones y sentimientos chocando entre si, sorpresa, celos, tristeza, decepción, angustia…odio.

- Ness- fue casi un susurro lo que salio de mi boca

Pero ella salio corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello, sabia que no la iba alcanzar, por eso no la seguí, a parte de porque mi cuerpo se había quedado como si fuera de piedra.

- la habías visto- le dije a Leah

- Jacob yo… lo siento-

- Adiós Leah-

Salí a zancadas de allí y en cuanto tuve oportunidad mi cuerpo pasó a ser un animal completamente dominado por sus instintos.

Corrí como un loco intentando alcanzarla, tarea demasiado difícil ya que estaba corriendo a velocidad vampirica y me llevaba ventaja.

El viento

La tierra bajo mis pezuñas

El olor a madera y hierba, a resina, a animales.

Pero el suyo se dispersaba cada vez más, no quería dejarla escapar, no quería que se fuera, esta vez no me iba a quedar esperando, le suplicaría por mi error si fuera necesario, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir otra vez.

Aunque mis propósitos se iban difuminando junto con su rastro hasta que no pude percibir nada mas, mi cuerpo cayo extenuado tras toda la noche sin parar de correr intentando encontrarla poco a poco fui cayendo inconsciente mi corazón comenzó a regularse para hacerse mas lento y pausado y mis parpados cayeron como dos piezas de plomo.

**Nessie Pov.**

"Bienvenido a Portland"

Me quede parada mientras miraba el cartel, no sabia como había conseguido llegar hasta aquí, estaba agotada , mas que eso, caería en redondo al suelo si no tuviera una persistencia vampirica, la luz de la mañana comenzaba a hacerse notable, necesitaba descansar, dormir, evadirme y sobre todo no pensar en nada.

Pero no tenía dinero, no tenía ningún lugar donde reposar y asearme, no tenia ropa limpia, nada.

Solo a mi se me ocurría cruzar el estado y plantarme en Oregón sin nada mas que lo puesto y un corazón totalmente destrozado, eso no era una buena combinación.

Revivía en mi mente la imagen vista una y otra vez, Jake besando a Leah de esa manera, como creía que solo hacia conmigo. Yo creía que el me amaba, que me deseaba, que era mi perfecto compañero.

Mentiras, todo mentiras.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**_Hola! capitulo 16 ya! _**

**_la cosa se ha puesto un poco fea, pero tenia que llegar tarde o temprano_**

**_ aviso! solo quedan cuatro capitulos, quiero terminar con los 20, asi que ya queda poquito para el final_**

**_Tuliblu, Tini, kiikii, liiqanlu , muchiiisimas gracias por esos reviews, me animaron mucho ya que tenia una semanita horrible jaja_**

**_a ver si llegamos a los 150 antes de que se acabe el fic no?  
_**

**_a las demas gracias por leer y ya sabeis dadle al botoncito de ahi abajo, que me gusta saber lo que pensais :)_**

**_muchos besos y abrazos!! hasta el siguiente cap._**


	17. Chapter 17

Otra vez esa escena, que se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez, los ojos de Leah clavados en mí mientras su boca luchaba contra la del único hombre que he amado en mi vida, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

La luz de la mañana me cegó absolutamente, un momento, ¿donde estaba?, esta claro que en Forks no, ya que podría contar con la mano las veces que el sol me ha cegado al levantarme estando allí.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron y mis sentidos se despejaron pude analizar el entorno.

Los coches y el trafico de la mañana se escuchaban a través de la ventana, estaba en una habitación que no conocía, en una cama donde no había dormido nunca, me estaba poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa, trague en seco para mirar debajo de las sabanas

bien, lo que mas temía acababa de confirmarse, estaba en un piso desconocido, en una cama desconocida y completamente desnuda.

Perfecto.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco y mi cuerpo paso del calor al frío en dos segundos.

No sabia como demonios había llegado ahí ni lo que había hecho, lo único que quería era salir ya.

Me gire levemente pero para mi tranquilidad no había nadie en el otro lado, solo un papel.

"_siento dejarte sola, tenia trabajo_" justo abajo ponía un numero de teléfono junto con un "_llámame_".

¡Mierda, mierda mierda!

¡¿Pero que coño había hecho?¡

Salí de la cama buscando mi ropa, tenia que salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible, aunque ya que estaba me daría una ducha , no sabia cuanto tiempo iba a estar sin poder volverme a asear

Salí a la calle desorientada, no sabia a donde ir, no conocía la ciudad, estaba asustada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Recorrí unas cuantas calles sin rumbo, no tenia ningún destino, pero estaba claro que no quería volver a mi casa, no, eso no lo haría. Finalmente me deje guiar por mi sentido del olfato, si había llegado por el bosque, en algún lugar de esta maldita ciudad estarían sus limites.

Conseguí seguir ese olor y tras pasar por violentas calles llenas de trafico y humanos desquiciados, llegue a un polígono industrial un poco abandonado, pero a lo lejos se veían ya los árboles, salte unos cuantos muros sin dificultad y me adentre en el único lugar que me daba paz y tranquilidad.

Profundicé el camino, realmente no sabia si iba hacia el norte, hacia el sur o hacia dios sabe donde, nunca en mi vida había notado mis sentidos tan inútiles como ahora, estaba turbada.

Cuando estuve segura de que nadie me encontraría, me senté en el suelo y me agarre las rodillas como cuando era pequeña, comencé a llorar y a descargar todo, absolutamente toda la angustia que me había acompañado desde ayer hasta ahora mismo.

Cuando conseguí calmarme, una serie de flashazos bombardearon mi cabeza.

_Anoche entrando en la ciudad _

_Sentada en la barra de un bar _

_Un chico que se acercaba a mí_

_Bebiendo y riendo con el_

_Besándolo_

No, esto no podía ser cierto, esa no podía ser yo, era imposible.

Mi mirada estaba fija en la nada mientras mis recuerdos de la noche anterior me bombardeaban sin piedad alguna.

_Estábamos en la puerta de una casa, por la que yo había salido corriendo esta mañana._

_Lo besaba con rudeza, lo jalaba, pero a él no parecía importarle._

_Nos metimos en su apartamento. _

Cubrí mi cara con mis manos, no podía creerme lo que había hecho, otra vez la humedad vino a mis ojos. Las imágenes iban y venían mostrándome como me aproveche de aquel chico, aunque a el no pareció importarle, estupido humano.

Pero cuando mas miedo sentí fue cuando una imagen mostró mi boca apoderándose de su cuello y comenzando a morder, el chico se río y se aparto para seguir con su tarea, para el había sido solo un juego, si supiera lo cerca que había estado de la muerte.

No me podía creer que hubiera estado apunto de morder a un humano, esto era demasiado para mi, demasiado.

Cuando los flashazos de mi locura me dieron una tregua, pude analizar la situación, intentaba pensar con la cabeza fría, pero era difícil.

Jacob había besado a Leah, pero yo me había acostado con otro hombre.

Jacob me había mentido, alomejor me quiso una vez, pero eso lo dejaba en duda tras ver como le dedicaba sus caricias a esa mujer.

Lo mas doloroso de todo, es que yo aun lo quería, lo quería endemoniadamente y por mucho que mis ansias de venganza y olvido se hubieran puesto en practica anoche, no habían servido de nada, solo para hundirme mi propia moral y mis principios y para hacerme sentir como un ser insignificante y rastrero.

Medite durante horas a quien podía llamar mientras miraba el móvil que había "tomado prestado" de la casa desconocida. Estaba claro que yo necesitaba ayuda, por mucho que me gustara ser autosuficiente sabía que esta no era ocasión para dejar salir mi orgullo, más bien lo enterraría.

**Jacob pov.**

Sentí un agudo dolor en costado, para luego entender que estaba volando por los aires.

Mi cuerpo choco contra la parte alta de un árbol, y fui cayendo en picado hasta el suelo llevándome de paso algunas ramas.

Intente usar mis habilidades para evitar que el impacto fuera catastrófico, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, no era más que un peso muerto.

Inevitablemente mi cuerpo cayó como un saco de arena. Creo un par de costillas se fueron al carajo, de mi boca solo salían jadeos de dolor.

- ¿Dónde esta?- la voz furica de Edward fue todo lo que me faltaba para terminar de despertarme.

Intente hablar pero el caer de espaldas me había hecho perder casi la respiración y el habla, solo agonizaba.

- ¡¿ donde esta mi hija?¡- su voz cada vez era mas alta y peligrosa, si hubiera estado en mi estado normal ya le habría mordido su puñetera cabeza.

- Que te jod…- intente decirle pero el aire me falto de nuevo para seguir hablando, lo vi acercarse para arremeter otra vez contra mi, cerré los ojos.

Se escucho un estruendo parecido al de dos rocas chocar a 100 Km. por hora, pero no fue mi cuerpo el del impacto.

Abrí mis ojos para ver a Emmet sobre su hermano, que se retorcía intentando escapar de su agarre, era una escena realmente grotesca.

Escuchaba movimiento a mí alrededor, un hedor insoportable a vampiro por todos lados.

Hice el intento de incorporarme pero mi costado me recibió con una intensa oleada de dolor insoportable, me volví a tumbar, y escupí algo de sangre de la boca, que me estaba ahogando.

Las voces alrededor pasaron a ser zumbidos mis ojos vislumbraban siluetas ir y venir.

- ¡Edward no!- un grito femenino rompió mi trance.

A continuación solo dolor.

La voz que no me había salido antes me salio ahora de golpe en un grito que me desgarro la garganta, notaba mi cuerpo convulsionarse para entrar en fase, lo que hacia que la agonía se hiciera mas intensa, luchaba con todas mi fuerzas para tranquilizarme, amansar a la fiera pero seguía temblando.

El peso que me oprimía ya no estaba, pero el dolor seguía en cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Apretaba los dientes para no gritar.

Pronto unas manos frías me palparon la frente y la cara, cosa que agradecí ya que mi cuerpo ardía.

- Jake, mírame Jake- su voz me sonaba, mis parpados se esforzaron en abrirse

- así cariño, no los cierres- conseguí enfocar para ver Bella con una mueca de angustia.

- Carlisle hay que llevárselo ya-

- No lo podemos mover Bella , los huesos pueden perforar el órgano en el mínimo esfuerzo-

Uff, eso no sonaba nada bien, ese hijo de puta me había dado una buena paliza, mi respiración se agito cuando sentí un pinchazo, luego todo se volvió negro.

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, el olor a lobo me tranquilizo un poco y me hizo sentirme algo mas seguro. Pude distinguir la habitación, estaba en casa de Emily.

Di gracias al cielo porque no me hubieran llevado a la mía, tratar con Rebeca no hubiera sido tarea fácil.

Me mire el cuerpo intentando examinar de donde provenía mi dolor.

Tenía una venda envolviéndome el torso entero y un cabestrillo en el brazo. Esto me resultaba podidamente familiar. Trate de quitarme unos molestos tubos que salían de mis brazos, unidos a una maquina que hacia un ruido insoportable para mis agudizados oídos.

- Ni se te ocurra moverte Jacob Black- una muy embarazada Emily asomo por la puerta con el ceño fruncido.- han tenido muchas complicaciones para sanarte y ahora no lo vas a estropear ¿me has entendido?-

Asentí con la cabeza dándome por vencido, odiaba sentirme inútil postrado en una cama.

Intentaba recordar lo ocurrido, pero solo venían a mi mente las ráfagas de árboles y setos que se difuminaban a mi paso mientras corría para buscar a Ness. Dolía solo el recordar su cara cuando me miro por última vez.

Si esto era una pesadilla quería despertarme ya.

Recuerdo que estuve corriendo incansablemente durante horas y que mi cuerpo cayo casi inconsciente cuando no pude mas, después solo dolor y vampiros. Un gruñido se me escapo del pecho cuando recordé a Edward. No sabía si quería saberlo pero aun así pregunte.

- Emy, ¿Qué paso?- dije muy a mi pesar.

Ella suspiro y acorto el camino sentándose dificultosamente al borde de la cama.

- ayer te trajeron hasta aquí con dos costillas rotas a punto de perforarte un pulmón Jake-

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Sabía que me habían jodido bien pero no que hubiera llegado a tanto.

- Bella vino con Carlisle y con Emmet hasta aquí, los chicos no pudieron ayudarte porque habías salido de fase, y cuando llegaron solo quedaban los demás vampiros intentando neutralizar a Edward.

Casi hay otro enfrentamiento entre Embry y la rubia, pero Seth y Jasper consiguieron apaciguar un poco las cosas.

Al llegar estabas sedado, tardaron un buen rato en traer hasta aquí lo necesario para que pudieran abrirte y reconstruir la zona dañada, si tus huesos sanaban antes de lo debido…- se quedo callada y me miro- El caso es que consiguieron curarte y ahora estas bien, eso es todo lo que importa-

Asentí con la cabeza y mire al techo como si fuera algo interesante.

- descansa Jacob, todo se solucionará, confía en mí- me apretó levemente la mano y salio por la puerta, no tarde mucho en volver a dormirme, la anestesia todavía seguía patente. Lo agradecí ya que mi mente solo la ocupaba una persona y pensar en ella dolía demasiado, mas de lo que podía soportar.

Llevaba dos días en esa asquerosa cama, aburrido, desesperado, deseando salir de ahí. El Dr. Colmillos solo venia cuando estaba sedado o dormido, por lo que no lo podía atosigar con preguntas. Suspire e impacte mi cabeza contra la almohada.

Pronto me puse alerta, ante el olor, me incorpore quedando sentado, cosa que maldecía mil veces por el dolor. El pomo de la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a Bella con toda su imponente belleza vampirica.

Mi cuerpo seguía en tensión, seguramente querría descuartizarme hasta que no quedara nada de mi, los temblores en mis manos comenzaron.

- no me puedo creer que seas tan desconsiderado- me dijo mirándome cuando cerro la puerta detrás de mi.

La mire confuso, mis temblores cesaron un poco.

- me duele que creas que voy a hacerte algo cuando fui yo la que te ayudo contra mi propio marido -

Recordé inmediatamente el rostro contraído de mi amiga y sus manos posándose en mi cara.

- lo siento- mi cuerpo se relajo automáticamente, cosa que agradecí, aunque mi voz sonaba mas ronca y pastosa de lo normal a causa de casi no haber hablado en una semana.

- creo que acabo de tener un deja Vu- me dijo casi sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Solté un suspiro risueño, tenia razón, me acorde de la otra vez que estuve postrado en una cama, tras una pelea con vampiros, aquella época en la que suspiraba por cada uno de los huesos de una Bella todavía humana.

- cierto, aunque ahora no hueles tan bien ¿sabes?- le dije intentando bromear

- podría decir lo mismo- dijo mirándome fijamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio, algo incomodo la verdad, pero Bella rompió el hielo.

- tenemos que hablar Jake-

- lo se-

Cuando fui a abrir la boca para preguntar lo único que me importaba de verdad se me adelanto

- esta bien , Alice esta con ella, nos llamo ayer desde Portland-

Mi cara hizo una mueca que no pude descifrar ¿que carajo hacia en Portand?

Por lo menos me quedaba el cosuelo de saber que estaba de una pieza y acompañada por Alice. Cada vez que pensaba en Ness una oleada de malestar y culpabilidad me recorrían de pies a cabeza.

- bueno ahora quiero que me cuentes que demonios ha pasado para que Reneesme este en otro estado, y tu hayas provocado que Edward te dejara postrado en una cama-

Se me escapo un gruñido al escuchar el nombre de Edward, seis años después y todavía seguía jodiendome escucharlo.

Cuando mi amiga se acomodo a la orilla de la cama, comencé a contarle esa semana inolvidable y catastrófica a la vez, omitiendo detalles obviamente, no quería poner en mi contra a la única aliada que tenia en este asunto mostrando como me aprovechaba de su hija.

- Bella , yo se que no lo he hecho bien- le dije al terminar mi historia

- Jake, no estoy aquí para juzgarte- la mire extrañado si no estaba aquí para eso entonces ¿Qué demonios hacia?

- Seria una hipócrita si te acuso por hacer lo que hiciste con Leah, a fin de cuentas yo hice algo parecido.- me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

- quizás sea la única que pueda entenderte de verdad, esos actos conllevan muchas consecuencias, yo las sufrí y tu las sufres ahora. Se que no es la misma situación, en mi caso había sentimientos demasiado fuertes de por medio, pero yo se que tu no amas a Leah, se que solo querías cumplir-

Mi conciencia se mantuvo en calma, por fin alguien que no me hacia sentir como un traidor ni como escoria, alguien que me comprendía.

- Bells…gracias- solo pude decirle eso, su comprensión me tomo por sorpresa.

- Todos cometemos errores, pero no es a mi a la que tienes que darle las explicaciones- me beso la mejilla y se retiro de la cama

- No seas tonto Jake y lucha por lo que tienes, mereces ser feliz y ella también, no dejes que un estupido error estropee lo que tenéis-

La seguí con la mirada hasta que su silueta se perdió por la puerta.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**_hola! nuevo capitulo, esto ya se esta acabando, y paciencia! que a partir de ahora la cosa no pude ir peor no? a si k solo quedan las reconciliaciones._**

**_Nos os enfadeis con Jake!! jajajaja beso a Leah solo por compasion, por darle un regalito de despedida, y aun asi no podia parar de pensar en la otra , yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si un amigo se fuera y no lo fuera a ver mas._**

**_en fin, muchisisisismas gracias por esos reviews que me levantan el animo, no sbeis cuanto! jajaja, de verdad que me encanta recibirlos , gracias a las lectoras desconocidas que se dan a conocer, me alegra que os animeis a dar vuestra opinion y a las ya conocidas agracecerles que me escriban reviews en cada cap. me animais a seguir con la historia._**

**_muchisimos besos y abrazos a todas! nos leemos!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Edward pov**

Las olas de tranquilidad que Jasper emanaba me estaban dejando en un estado casi inconsciente. Estaba postrado en el sofá con Emmet y Rosalie flanqueando cada lado como si fuera un homicida psicótico.

Llevábamos así casi un día entero, en la misma posición, por dios esto ya era pasarse.

Ese maldito chucho no merecía esto. No iba a rectificar mis actos, al fin y al cabo Reneesme podía encontrar a otra persona digna de ella y no a una babosa rastrera.

Ese maldito bastardo había provocado que hasta mi Bella se pusiera en mi contra, ¿es que nadie abría los ojos? ¡Había engañado a mi hija! Y había provocado que huyera a otro lugar sin avisar, sin dar señales, nada. Todo lo que alguna vez temí en mi existencia acababa de hacerse patente.

Todavía se me repetían las imágenes del perro en la cabeza una y otra vez, el que hubiera besado a esa mujer no me importaba en absoluto comparado con el dolor que mostraban los ojos de mi hija cuando lo vio, Reneesme sufría y yo lo hacia con ella, por eso mi rabia me cegó de tal manera que arremetí contra el aunque estuviera casi inconsciente.

Se que fue un acto cobarde, nada propio de mi el enfrentarlo cuando el estaba con la guardia baja, pero no me podía controlar tratándose de una de las dos razones por las que me mantenía en este mundo.

Estaba furioso aun pero todo se camuflaba bajo la influencia de Jasper sobre mí. Por lo menos mis ansias se habían calmado tras saber que Alice estaba con mi hija y ella se encontraba bien, al menos físicamente, porque si llegaba a pasarle algo no dudaría en buscar a Jacob Black y rematarlo.

Bella apareció por la puerta, furiosa y con el semblante demasiado serio para mi gusto.

Me dirigió una mirada significativa y me levante para seguirla, Emmet y Rosalie reaccionaron alertados.

- solo voy a hablar con mi mujer - siseé irritado por la vigilancia excesiva.

Los dos me miraron fijamente sin saber que hacer o que esperar de mí.

- dice la verdad - corroboró Jasper desde la esquina en la que me vigilaba.

Con suma lentitud la pareja me permitió el paso para que pudiera enfrentarme a Bella.

Subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación con ella. Sabia que nos escucharían perfectamente, pero al menos en apariencia solo estábamos nosotros dos solos.

Ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio incomodo, ella solo se dedicaba a escrutarme con su mirada como si hubiera cometido el mayor crimen del mundo. Cosa que me hacia sentirme condenadamente miserable.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?- dijo ella rompiendo el mutismo

- No tengo nada que decir- sabia que eso era orgulloso e infantil de mi parte pero todavía estaba cabreado.

- ¿sabes lo que has estado apunto de hacer?- me bombardeaba con preguntas incriminatorias que me hacían sentir incomodo.

- Lo único que he hecho ha sido defender a mi hija , a nuestra hija Bella-

- No, has estado a punto de arruinar su vida Edward, eso es lo que has hecho-

Esas palabras dolieron como el veneno mas agonizante en mis oídos, como se atrevía a decirme eso cuando yo lo único que había hecho había sido protegerla.

- creía que eras mas sensato, todavía no puedo creer que hayas estado a punto de matar a Jacob sin ni siquiera dejar que te diera una mísera explicación- me dijo caso gritando estaba furiosa, muy furiosa.

- no hacia falta que me diera explicaciones, vi todo lo que tenia que ver en sus pensamientos-

- pues déjame decirte que tu fantástico poder fallo, y mi mejor amigo y la persona mas importante en la vida de tu hija a estado a punto de desaparecer del mapa gracias a tu "_no hace falta que me diera explicaciones_"- Bella estaba siendo condenadamente cruel conmigo y demasiado irónica, pero a pesar de su dura actitud podría jurar que estaría llorando de haber sido humana. Eso me hizo sentir como un desgraciado, había hecho sufrir a la persona mas importante para mi, inconscientemente me acerque a ella para acariciarle la cara, pero se aparto de mi con un gesto frío.

Mi rostro se crispó en una mueca de dolor.

Ella suspiro y se dio la vuelta para mirar por la gran ventana apartando su vista de mí.

- Jacob ama a Reneesme, y ese amor es solo comparado al que podemos sentir nosotros incluso mas, llega a rozar la locura. Métete eso en tu dura cabeza Edward porque no es más que la pura verdad, en el fondo lo sabes, lo has sabido siempre-

- El la ha traicionado, le ha hecho sufrir, por su culpa Nuestra hija se ha ido-

- Dime una cosa… ¿me odiaste aquel día que bese a Jacob por desesperación? ¿por evitar que cometiera una locura?, ¿Por qué tal vez lo fuera a volver a ver mas? ¿dudaste aunque fuera un solo segundo de mi amor por ti Edward?-

Mi seguridad y fortaleza se esfumo en un suspiro, solo ella sabia darme donde mas flaqueaba.

- contéstame – casi me ordeno, todavía sin mirarme.

- No, no lo hice- la vi asentir con la cabeza muy discretamente.

- Ahí tienes la explicación que nunca quisiste escuchar-

Me quede ahí de pie analizando la información que Bella me había mandado a borbotones, demasiado brusca, pero quizá lo hizo porque fuera necesario.

No me arrepentía de mis actos, quizá me había pasado un poco solo quizá.

- Me estas tratando de decir que…- no pude seguir

- Que aunque Leah este enamorada de Jacob, el no siente nada por ella, lo que viste es simplemente un gesto de culpabilidad que se le fue de las manos, ya sabes que se cometen actos desesperados frente a situaciones desesperadas, si juzgas a Jake por eso me estas juzgando también a mi-

Me miro fijamente mientras mi mente reaccionaba y esperaba una señal divina que hiciera abrir los ojos.

- yo…lo siento Bella, pero estoy, estoy muy confuso –

- no es a mi a quien tienes que pedirle disculpas- automáticamente se retiro, privándome de su presencia, de poder tocarla y sentirla, la necesitaba mas que nunca y ella lo sabia pero aun así se fue. Tendría que haberlo hecho realmente mal para que se comportara de esa manera conmigo. Me estaba castigando a su manera por haber sido tan necio.

Me quede solo en la habitación, con mis pensamientos y los de algunas personas mas, pero hice caso omiso para poder apartarlos.

Quizá si me había comportado hipócritamente, me había dejado llevar por mis prejuicios hacia Jacob. El no hizo nada mas grave que lo que hizo mi mujer en tiempos pasados, es mas, Bella si que sentía algo mas por el tercero en discordia, pero el no sentía nada por la licantropa.

El Solo quería a mi hija, y lo sabia, por mucho que me quemara las entrañas el tan solo pensarlo.

.

.

.

**_Nessie Pov._**

Por más que mirara ese asqueroso brebaje marrón no tenia la fuerza para beberlo.

- Ness, tomate el café de una maldita vez, te sentirás mejor- protesto mi tía

Si claro, tal vez me haría vomitar, muy a mi pesar le pegue un trago sin detenerme a saborearlo.

Mire a través de la ventana de la cafetería, solo se veía la autopista y el bosque colindante.

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que mi tía me encontró en el bosque, sin decir mas me abrazó, cosa que me reconforto muchísimo, y seco mis lágrimas. No me pregunto nada, simplemente me consoló, sabia que se moría por saber que me pasaba, pero una de sus mayores virtudes era saber esperar el momento adecuado para hacer cualquier cosa.

Y ese no era el momento de preguntar.

Me cargo hasta su coche como una niña pequeña y arranco, mi cara se descompuso al pensar que nos dirigíamos de nuevo a Forks, no, no estaba preparada para eso.

-Tranquila cielo, no vamos a ir a ningún lugar que tú no quieras- Tarde poco en darme cuenta de que le había traspasado a Alice mi angustia a través de nuestro contacto.

Asentí y me acomode en el asiento, un poco mas tarde llegamos a esta cafetería de carretera.

Desconcertantemente el calor del café en mi estomago y en mi cuerpo me sentó bien, mi cuerpo se acciono y comenzaba a comportarse de manera habitual.

Mi tía me miraba con sus bonitos ojos clavado en mí, esperando respuestas o algún tipo de explicación por mi parte.

Carraspeé un poco antes de hablar.

- Alice, yo…- no sabia como empezar, ¿como le decía a ella que Jake había besado a otra, que me sentía engañada y que a causa de mi maldita estupidez me había emborrachado y acostado con un tipo que no conocía de nada?

No podía.

Opte por la manera mas sencilla de hacerlo, agarre su mano con cariño y mi mente dejo escapar imágenes, me moría de vergüenza al enseñarle todo eso, pero sabia que ella era la adecuada, no me juzgaría como una madre ni un padre, tal vez la decepcionaría pero sabia que ella podría llegar a comprenderme mejor que nadie.

La conexión que había entre ambas era fuerte. Retire mi mano con lentitud y agache mi mirada, no podía mirarla a los ojos.

Sus manos frías y delgadas me alzaron la barbilla para que pudiera mirarme. Y mis lágrimas no tardaron en volver a derramarse.

- la he jodido Alice, me he comportado peor que el , soy un monstruo-

- Ness, mírame, no eres ningún monstruo, solo has cometido un error, muy insensato eso si, pero al fin y al cabo un error- no pude evitar llorar mas fuerte parecía una niña estupida.

- No puedo volver, … tengo miedo –

- Reneesme, escúchame bien, no tienes porque tener miedo, nadie va a juzgarte, ¡por dios somos tu familia¡ nunca te haríamos daño, todos y cada uno de nosotros daríamos la vida por ti. Ni te imaginas lo que se nos paso por el cuerpo cuando regresamos y no estabas, ni te encontrábamos por ningún lado.-

- Lo siento- me sentía realmente mal, de solo pensar en como lo habrían pasado, reconozco que me había comportado como una egoísta, y como una desquiciada, nunca me había arrepentido tanto de mi comportamiento como en este momento.

Si alguna vez me considere lo suficientemente madura, acababa de mandarlo todo al carajo, dejando ver que era una simple niña malcriada peor incluso que una de seis años, los que realmente tenia.

- no lo sientas pequeña, todos cometemos errores- me dijo mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas. Yo aparte mi cara.

- No Alice, no merezco que me trates así, debería estar pudriéndome en el infierno o algún lugar parecido, no lo merezco.-

Mi tía suspiro con pesadez y se levanto de su asiento para sentarse en el de mi lado, sus brazos me aprisionaron fuertemente mientras yo luchaba por soltarme.

Cosa que Seria imposible.

-¡Renesme ya basta!, no te puedes torturar de esa manera por un simple error, eres tan trágica como tu padre, escúchame bien, todos y digo todos hemos tenido fallos, desde tu abuelo hasta mi, y puedo asegurarte que tenían peores consecuencias que lo que tu has hecho-

me quede mirándola expectante, no me imaginaba a mis padres haciendo algo de semejante calibre o peor, o a mis tíos o abuelos, pero sabia que Alice no me mentía ni me lo decía por reconfortarme, así que de algún modo me sentí un poco mejor.

- Nadie es perfecto, grábatelo en esa dura cabeza ¿vale?- asentí en respuesta.

- bien, ya es hora de irse a casa- me froto un poco el brazo cariñosamente y se fue a pagar la comida.

No no no, no podía regresar lo de como se lo iba a contar a mis padres o como se iban a enterar me tenia aterrada, pero aun peor no podía volver a ver a Jacob.

Su nombre me estaba carcomiendo la cabeza todo el puñetero día, no podía apartarlo, no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

Saber el daño que me causaría mirarlo y saber que todo lo que me había dicho era mentira, todas sus caricias, sus gestos, el amaba a Leah, yo solo era un obstáculo que se interponía entre los dos, era una molesta imprimación de la que nunca se podría deshacer, en eso se resumía.

Me dolía cada poro de la piel al recordarlo, el era el único hombre al que he llegado a amar y se que no podré amar a otro.

Esto era terriblemente complicado.

Me apoye en el porshe con la mirada fija en la nada, y el líquido derramándose por mis ojos.

Solo quería que Jake fuera feliz y eso significaba que tuviera que irme lejos me iría.

Alice salio y pusimos rumbo a Forks, en un trayecto bastante silencioso, ni siquiera encendió la radio que tanto le gustaba escuchar, solo el sonido cortante del viento contra el coche.

Aparco en el gran garaje y respire hondo tres veces antes de enfrentarme a mi familia y tener que dar explicaciones.

- nena, no tienes porque explicarte si no quieres ¿de acuerdo?, recuerda que te apoyare tanto si decides cotárselo a tus padres como si no, esa es tu decisión.-

Asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a la gran casa.

Todos me recibieron efusivamente con numerosos besos y abrazos, no se porque me imagine que fuera a ser de otra manera, me querían demasiado.

Todos respetaron mi espacio amablemente incluso papa y mama y me permitieron ducharme y dormir.

Me despertó una luz tenue, La luz de la mañana nublada.

- Forks- murmure a regañadientes mientras me levantaba.

Escuche una risilla musical muy bajo y me gire para ver a mi madre apoyada en la pared.

- se te ha pegado ese brote psicótico de papa sabes, si, ese de espiar a la gente mientras duerme-

Su risa aumento el volumen y se acerco hasta mí para abrazarme. Su frío abrazo era reconfortante.

- Reneesme, no vuelvas a irte de esa manera, por favor-

La mire decaída, me sentía terriblemente culpable, los ánimos no estaban muy animados cuando llegue, pero tampoco era para tanto solo había estado fuera dos días y de esos dos uno y medio estuve con mi tía.

- lo siento, no quería preocuparos, pero necesitaba irme- me debatía entre contarle mi desliz o no, la decepcionaría cuando se enterara de que su hija era una zorra vengativa. Sus dorados ojos se clavaban en mí.

Decidí optar otra vez por hacerlo del modo cobarde y mostrárselo con mi don, acaricie su mejilla delicadamente mientras que los dolorosos recuerdos se transferían de mi mente a la suya.

Mama espero con la mirada clavada en la nada. Retire mi mano poco a poco cuando su rostro se crispó, pero ella no me soltó y me agarro con cariño.

- Reneesme, esto ha sido todo un malentendido, no tienes porque torturarte de esta manera.-

La mire extrañada.

- perdona mama, pero no te entiendo ¿porque me dices que ha sido todo un malentendido?-

Pude jurar que su cara se puso más blanca de lo que ya estaba.

- mama, ¿ha pasado algo?, quiero decir, a parte de lo mío-

Un sexto sentido me decía que algo la incomodaba y no me lo quería decir. Se removió un poco.

- no cielo, claro que no ¿porque iba a pasar algo?- la mire con sospecha nunca se le había dado bien mentir. –

me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, de repente algo hizo _click _y lo comprendi.

-has hablado con el- le dije mirándola fijamente mientras ella negaba con la cabeza

- ya lo sabias- segui diciendole , recriminandole.

-Mama, dime que demonios pasa- casi le siseé de furia.

se debatía internamente, lo estaba pasando mal, ¿que demonios me estaba ocultando? Dios santo me iba a volver loca.

Podía ver como lo pasaba realmente mal, pero ahora mismo eso me daba igual.

- antes de nada quiero que me prometas que no vas a cometer ninguna locura- dijo cautelosa

!joder! esto era peor de lo que pensaba pintaba mal, muy mal. Mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse y a enfriarse a la vez.

- promételo- me dijo con voz serena

La mire con los ojos oscurecidos mientras asentí casi imperceptiblemente.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**_hola! _**

**_lo primero de todo LO SIENTO!! jajaja tarde muchisimo pero tenia el puñetero capitulo atravesado y no sabia como seguir, a parte se me ha juntado con las clases , estudios y miles de cosas oogh! estoy reventada._**

**_bueno prometo que ya no vaa haber mas drama palabrita!, pero tenia que desenredar la trama de alguna manera. por eso el capitulo es tan feo XD._**

**_muchisimas gracias a todos esos reviews! adoro leerlos y saber que gusta lo que escribo y a todas las que leeis muchas gracias^^_**

**_empieza la cuenta atras! solo dos capitulos :) _**

**_por ultimo decir que tengo otra idea para un fic cociendose en la mente, asi que dentro de poco vereis por aqui otra historia mas _**

**_muchos besotes! nos leemos._**


	19. Chapter 19

-si, he hablado con el- yo simplemente me dedique a escrutarla con la mirada mientras la dejaba hablar e intentaba calmarme, lo había prometido.

Pero ella sabia bien lo poco que me gustaba que se metieran en mi vida e intercedieran por mi, cosa que deje patente al apretar los puños, y mas si era tratándose de Jacob, no los veía pero estoy segura de que mis ojos se habían oscurecido.

Mi madre capto mi estado de animo, la pude ver tensarse, nunca se ponía nerviosa ante mi actitud, si tuviera un espejo estoy segura que me asustaría a mi misma. Volvió a hablar haciéndolo con sumo cuidado y tanteando el terreno.

-Reneesme, se de sobra que no te gusta que me meta en tu vida, y créeme que he hecho todo lo posible porque fuera a si todos estos años-

- Entonces ¿por que carajo te metes ahora?- mi voz salio fría y venenosa, sus ojos se agrandaron sorprendidos, era de esperar, yo nunca le había hablado así a mi madre. Pero no estaba para andarme con sutilezas, y mi paciencia tenia un tope.

Su expresión se torno dura.

- no te permito que me hables así, si con alguien tendrías que estar agradecida seria conmigo-

- no veo el motivo por el cual tenga que estarte agradecida- mi voz salio con un estupido tono de superioridad

Mama me miro con los ojos cada vez más furiosos, la estaba sacando de sus casillas, lo sabia pero no era capaz de detenerme.

- Te estas comportando como una cría estupida, esta conversación es ridícula, no te mereces que te diga nada- casi me grito, sabia que mama tenia mucho genio y yo no hacia mas que cabrearla.

- Cada vez me cuesta mas creer que te debo agradecer algo- supe que al dejar escapar esa frase de mis labios su paciencia traspasó el límite. Mi madre me miro atónita con los ojos oscurecidos.

- No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así, no cuando he salvado el único motivo por el que eres feliz-

De mi mente desaparecieron todos los pensamientos prepotentes e inmaduros que lo colmaban para pensar con claridad y analizar la información que mi madre me había dado a gritos.

Mis ojos la miraron expectantes, esperando y reclamando en silencio que me diera una respuesta. Algo había pasado algo que no iba a gustarme.

-mama…- titubeé, no merecía hablarle así, no después del espectáculo que acababa de montarle, no tenia ningún derecho

– mama ¿a que te refieres exactamente con salvar?- solo le pregunte eso ya que sabia de sobra que la única razón por la que era feliz o lo había sido hasta hacia poco era Jacob.

Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse de la impotencia ante la situación.

Mama suspiro mirándome todavía con el ceño fruncido sabia que no debía decírmelo después de mis contestaciones, pero era su hija y me quería.

- ha habido un percance Reneesme, y Jake no ha salido muy bien parado-

La voz de mi madre era fuerte y decidida, pero sus palabras me dejaron en trance.

Solo se repetía en mi cabeza _percance, Jacob, percance, Jacob, herido._

No le pregunte como estaba, no le pregunte porque estaba así, ni que demonios había sucedido. Olvide todo lo que había pasado estas fatídicas 48 horas, si Jake ya no me quería, si me había mentido, o si amaba a otra. Olvide absolutamente todo.

Mi cuerpo estático miraba a hacia la ventana.

- Reneesme- llamo mi madre

Pero no conteste

- reacciona dime algo pregúntame algo- pero seguía un silencio inmutable

Sin mas divise que la única salida mas cercana era la ventana, comencé a mover mis piernas y a impulsarme para saltar

- ¿donde vas?- Me pregunto alarmada, -

- ¡¡Reneesme!!- el grito de mi madre fue lo único que escuche al saltar y comenzar a correr bosque a través

Corrí y corrí guiada solo por esa fuerza magnética que me llevaba hasta el, esa que nunca fallaba, me dolía pensar en el en esa conexión, porque sabia que no podría deshacerme de ella, estaba ligada a Jacob de todas las maneras posibles y era inevitable cortar las cuerdas que nos unían.

Las lagrimas casi me llegaban hasta la nuca de la velocidad que llevaba, pero pronto estuve en los limites de la Push y su olor intenso me llevo a la casa de Emily.

Podía notar el olor de otro lobos pero no les hice caso alguno, solo uno familiar me abofeteo fuertemente uno que hacia que me ardieran las entrañas. Me pare en seco al percibirlo y al hacerlo pude notar unos ojos observarme, los arbustos sonaron ante sus movimientos y su figura no tardo en aparecer frente a mi.

La mire con los ojos totalmente negros, ¿porque me pasaban a mí estas cosas?

Mis dientes se dejaron ver, los sentía mas afilados que nunca, mis fosas nasales se dilataron, podría jurar que mi cara era una mueca horrible sacada de las peores pesadillas.

- puedes atacarme si lo deseas pero después de hablar conmigo-

El tono de superioridad que siempre la acompañaba me enfureció mas aun, solo quería agarrar su cabeza y retorcerle el cuello hasta lo imposible. ¿De verdad creía que le iba a dirigir la palabra? Estaba peor de lo pensaba. Si abría mi boca seria solo para clavarle mis malditos colmillos en su cuello de arpía.

Cerré los ojos intentando calmarme, aunque no tenia porqué hacerlo, pero estaba demasiado ansiosa por ver a Jacob para sucumbir a una pelea.

Me gire y seguí en dirección a la casa de Emily, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cargada del mayor desprecio. Tal y como ella había hecho conmigo a lo largo de su vida. Era lo único que se merecía por mi parte.

Sentí el contacto de su mano caliente agarrandome el brazo para girarme bruscamente.

Mala opción.

Mi boca soltó un siseo que dejó paso a un gruñido escalofriante.

Agarre su mano con la mía para apartarla haciéndola crujir de paso, sabia que le dolía a horrores pero ella era tan orgullosa que no dejaría que yo la escuchara gritar.

Imbecil

El cuerpo de Leah temblaba incontrolablemente, su figura hasta casi se dispersaba, no quería transformarse y yo se lo estaba poniendo bastante difícil, pero la verdad es que sus esfuerzos me importaban un carajo.

Su pecho lanzo un gruñido gutural y profundo y su mirada se clavo en mí, pero antes de que pudiera aplacarme la embestí con mi hombro y con bastante fuerza.

Su cuerpo cayo contra un árbol resquebrajándolo en el impacto y yo del mismo impulso tuve que aguantar para no perder el equilibrio.

Leah temblaba y podía ver un notable torrente de sangre bajar de su cabeza, corrí para apartarme cuando su cuerpo exploto convirtiéndose en bestia, pero lamentablemente su zarpa me alcanzo.

Sentí un dolor punzante e intenso en la espalda, frío y calor a la vez, la sangre olía fuertemente, mezclando esencias licantropas con las de vampiro.

Su ataque me había dejado en el suelo, sentía su aliento abrasante en mi nuca alertándome de que sus dientes no tardarían mucho tiempo en desgarrar mi cuello.

Gire y la empuje haciendo que volviera a volar por los aires pero esta vez consiguió caer sobre sus cuatro patas dándome tiempo a incorporarme, por un momento nos quedamos mirándonos la una la otra como los enemigos mortales que éramos girando lentamente en un circulo invisible, no existía nada mas, solo el olor a sangre que sacaba a relucir lo peor de nuestros instintos primarios.

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, el silencio se rompía con los latidos desbocados de nuestros corazones,

La loba fue la primera en comenzar nuestra lucha de nuevo lanzándose contra mi cuerpo, un ataque tan rápido que no pude esquivar, me golpee el la cabeza con algo duro y mi vista comenzó a nublarse, mi cuerpo a tambalearse, sentí un espesor caliente bajar por mi frente pestañee para que la sangre no se me metiera en los ojos.

La figura de la loba se acercaba mientras su silueta se transformaba en la de una mujer.

Me agarro por lo que quedaba de la camisa y me levanto del suelo, no temí por que fuera a hacerme daño, al fin y al cabo si quisiera matarme ya lo habría hecho.

Su respiración era agitada y la mía también, estábamos exhaustas.

- hija… de…puta- dijo jadeando entre palabra y palabra.

Todavía me tenía acorralada entre su cuerpo y un árbol aguantándome con fuerza de la camiseta, podía oír como se rasgaba lo que quedaba de ella. Por lo menos tenía la suerte de no estar desnuda como ella.

- Ahora vas a escucharme- me dijo ya un poco más decaída, gire mi rostro para no mirarla a la cara, aunque en realidad no era muy consciente de lo que me decía, ya que estaba medio ida.

- escúchame estupida, porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez- estaba tan cerca que su aliento me rozaba la cara

- lo que viste no es lo que piensas- un ramalazo de ira me recorrió cuando hizo mención a "ese momento" gire rápidamente para darle un cabezazo y aturdirla ya que era lo único que podía hacer, pero ella fue mas rápida y se aparto a tiempo, aunque no soltó mi agarre.

- ¡te quieres estar quieta joder, escúchame maldita sea!- no le dije nada simplemente le siseé pero no hizo caso de mi amenaza

- Entre Jacob y yo no hay nada, solo soy un obstáculo en su camino, afortunadamente para ti.- su confesión me hizo relajarme un poco mas por primera vez desde que la conozco quise escuchar lo que me tenia que decir.

Ella pareció notar mi estado de animo ya que me soltó poco a poco, con cautela, innecesaria ya que no le haría nada, por lo menos hasta que terminada de escucharla.

La mire con ojos demandantes de respuestas y ella obedeció

- lo que viste fue un acto de compasión, me beso por pena- todavía estaba aturdida pero había escuchado perfectamente sus palabras, que me hicieron cuestionarme todas las ideas que se habían formado en mi cabeza hasta ahora.

- No hace falta que me mientas , tus remordimientos me importan una mierda- le dije con un poco de dificultad - aunque si te sientes menos zorra haciéndolo, adelante-

La vi cerrar los ojos y expirar fuertemente dilatando las aletas de la nariz, poco después sentí el impacto de su mano en mi cara, mis ojos se volvieron a oscurecer y mi boca a emitir un siseo.

Iba a contraatacar pero vi dos lágrimas caer por su cara, algo que me desconcertó bastante, y continuo hablando.

- no te permito que me humilles mas de lo ya estoy, no voy a aguantarlo de ti, bastante tengo con mis propios remordimientos, hago esto únicamente por Jacob, tu no me importas en absoluto, pero eres la única persona que le puede hacer feliz, y al fin y al cabo esto es por mi culpa, todo ha sido un estupido malentendido-

La mire alzando una ceja.

- no parecía eso cuando le estabas devorando la boca-

- ¡por dios santo! Reneesme, susurraba tu nombre cuando me besaba, ¿es que no te das cuenta de nada? A la única que quiere es a ti, en la única que piensa ¡eres su puñetera imprimación joder!-

Por primera vez no le conteste, sus palabras aunque amargas para ella a mi me llenaron de una nueva esperanza, quizás Leah tenia razón, quizá todo había sido un malentendido que se nos había ido de las manos. Quise creer que era así

- ¿has terminado?- pregunte

- Si, ya te he dicho todo lo que tenia que decirte, hasta nunca chupasangre-

Se giro y comenzó a temblar para transformarse

- Leah espera- se giro para mirarme extrañada

- ¿se supone que debo darte las gracias?-

Ella puso los ojos en blanco – vete al infierno- me dijo y se volvió a girar

Una sonrisa estupida se formo en mi cara.

-Leah- la volví a llamar

-¿Qué coño qu…- pero mi puño se estampo en su boca, el notar como su labio se rasgaba me supo a gloria, no debía pegarle después de haberme dicho todo eso a su pesar pero me quede en la gloria.

- ya estamos en paz, puedes olvidarte de tus remordimientos-

Creía que me la devolvería pero solo gruño y comenzó a temblar.

Y una loba aúllo entre los árboles, un presentimiento, un sexto sentido quizá me dijo que esa era la última vez que la vería.

A mi mente regreso de golpe el motivo por el que había llegado hasta aquí. Jake.

Salí corriendo hacia la bonita casa, cuando estuve en la puerta respire hondo y me arme de valor para enfrentarme con lo que habría dentro.

Llame un par de veces, pero nadie me abría, ¿porque no me habría? Podía olerlo maldita sea.

Cuando me gire para irme la puerta se abrió.

.

.

.

_**Jacob Pov**_

Estaba medio dormido cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-joder- maldeci para mi mismo, estaba postrado en el sofá y ni Emily ni Sam estaban en la casa.

Pronto su olor me abofeteo dejándome paralizado, debía estar alucinando, no había otra explicación para notar su presencia aquí.

Volvieron a llamar y la oí suspirar, escuchaba el palpitar rápido de su corazón.

Me levante a duras penas soltando tacos y maldiciones. Todavía me dolía demasiado. Aun así cogi la muleta para ayudarme y abrir la maldita puerta, a decir verdad estaba acojonado ¿que le iba a decir? Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme un poco y abrí la puerta.

Se giro lentamente y pude ver su cara otra vez, esa que no podía quitarme de la cabeza en ningún momento, la que me atormentaba día y noche.

Me perdí en sus ojos, en su mirada clavada en la mía, cargada de preguntas y respuestas, por lo que cuando me percate de sus pintas mis ojos se abrieron hasta lo imposible, tenia restos de sangre surcándole la cara y la camiseta rasgada a su vez llena de sangre también, que todavía estaba húmeda.

La estaba inspeccionando en silencio con el corazón en la garganta preocupado de que le hubiera pasado algo pero incapaz de preguntárselo porque simplemente no me salía la voz.

Cuando repare en sus ojos de nuevo capte que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo, la muleta no era muy discreta que digamos. Nuestras miradas volvieron a juntarse.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar- me dijo con voz serena.

Asentí lentamente y la deje pasar cerré la puerta y la seguí hasta el salón, eso me hizo darme cuenta de la tremenda herida que tenia en la espalda, mi cara se torno blanca y juro que pude sentir frío, pero a la vez mi cuerpo temblaba pensando en quien había sido el carbón que le había hecho eso, porque lo mataría.

Cuando se giro para enfrentarme pudo ver mi expresión.

- estoy bien Jacob, no te preocupes- me respondió a la pregunta que no le había realizado.

- Pero tienes…-

- Hay cosas mas importantes que mi herida –

Me quede mirando al suelo mientras pensaba en que decirle, había estado atormentado todos estos días con que le diría, como me disculparía, preguntándome si me querría todavía, si no la había cagado.

- todo ha sido un malentendido Reneesme, un estupido malentendido, por mi culpa, yo…-

- Jake solo dime una cosa ¿que soy para ti?-

como cojones me preguntaba eso, ¿es que a caso no era evidente?, me molesto tanto que dudara de la respuesta que fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? No, no te entiendo, creo que lo sabes de sobra- estaba hecho un mar de dudas y sentimientos mezclados

- No te agobies Jacob, solo respóndeme- no podía creer que se mantuviera tan serena tan… entera.

Después de unos minutos de silencio eterno le conteste.

- lo eres todo Ness-

Asintió con la cabeza y se acerco poco a poco a mí

- eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber-

- pero lo del bosque, lo de Leah, fui un autentico capullo te juro que solo fue por compas…-

- shh- me corto mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano, cerré los ojos ante el contacto, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de cuanto lo había echado de menos.

- cállate Jacob- me ordeno deliciosamente mientras su aliento rozaba mis labios.

Y gustoso acate sus ordenes, es mas fui yo mismo quien acorto esa maldita distancia que nos separaba.

La bese con desesperación, con angustia, ella había querido que el beso fuera dulce, como lo había demostrado en un principio, pero mi necesidad asfixiante la contagio a ella también, lo que hizo que se perdiera en mi boca, que me acariciara con su lengua haciéndome sentir en la luna, junte su cabeza mas a la mía si eso era posible, casi podría decirse que me la estaba comiendo, se escapaban algunos jadeos mientras nuestras cabezas cambiaban de posición para intensificar nuestro beso.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi pecho y bajaron por mis costados, no estaba siendo delicada por lo que el dolor era insoportable, pero lo aguantaría gustoso sin con ello seguía teniéndola entre mis brazos.

Pero sus manos palparon el vendaje en torno a mi cuerpo, se separo bruscamente de mí, jadeando, buscando aire y me levanto la camiseta dejando a la vista mi evidencia.

Sus ojos me miraron ansiosos, preocupados confusos, quería respuestas, y eso Traería consecuencias.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**_hola a todas_**

**_lo primero siento la tardanza, ya sabeis las clases y todo el rollo jajajaja, _**

**_espero que os guste el cap, me ha costado bastante encontrar la inspiracion._**

**_muchisimas gracias por los reviewa y a todas las que os leeis el fic_**

**_por ultimo deciros que he empezado una historia nueva aunque de momento solo esta prologo, por si os interesa pasaros :)_**

**_muchisimos besos y nos leemos en el proximo y ultimo capitulo!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Reneesme pov.**

Mire el espantoso vendaje rodeándole su cuerpo. Me acorde inmediatamente de lo que mi madre me dijo, lo había visto con la muleta pero no sabia lo que guardaba debajo de su camiseta.

- Jake…- susurre mientras mi mano rozaba cuidadosamente su torso, como intentando creérselo. Por dios santo era mi hombre lobo, Ahora entendí que al contrario de lo que había metido en mi cabeza desde pequeña, Jacob si sufría y se hacia daño.

Eso me hizo pensar, a Jacob no lo dañaba cualquier cosa, el causante de eso solo podría haber sido otro licántropo o…un vampiro. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido.

Me aclare la garganta antes de hablar.

- Jacob, ¿has tenido algún problema con la manada?- le dije mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. El me miro algo confuso y negó con la cabeza

- No, por qu…- me contesto, pero su voz se corto en cuanto vio mi expresión.

La que se acaba de poner al comprenderlo todo.

Solo quedaba una opción, vampiro.

Podría haber pensado que era un vampiro nómada, o algún otro que no perteneciera a mi aquelarre, pero mi familia estaba muy extraña, mis padres estaban muy extraños, eso fue lo que termino de confirmarme mis sospechas y Jacob lo sabia.

- Ness- me llamo con calma, y algo de inquietud

Un fuego interno se prendió por dentro en mi cuerpo, aguantaba muchas cosas, pero que lo dañaran a el no lo iba a permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y ya lo había demostrado una vez.

- Reneesme- me llamo por mi nombre completo, evidencia de que ya estaba demasiado nervioso y ansioso.

- ¿Quién?- pregunte con voz ronca. Jacob negó con la cabeza, el sabía exactamente a que me refería con mi pregunta.

- Jacob, dímelo- y volvió a negar, mientras con cuidado agarraba mis brazos, intentando aparentar una simple caricia, pero yo sabia que me estaba sujetando para evitar algún desastre.

- Tienes que tranquilizarte, no voy a decirte nada hasta que te calmes-

- Estoy muy tranquila- le dije, y era cierto, al menos aparentemente, pero en mi interior mis sentidos asesinos naturales se estaban activando lentamente, colmándome poco a poco con un fuego que me quemaba hasta los ojos.

- No lo estas, tus ojos están negros, y tu piel me esta quemando _a mi_-

¿Pero que hacia? ¿Defender a mi familia?, no lo entendía, porque la anteponía a mi, porque la defendía, si estuviera encubriendo solo a mi madre lo entendería, era la única con la que tenia un lazo afectivo mas fuerte, había sido así siempre, pero mi madre no le había hecho eso.

La saliva se acumulaba en mi boca, sustituyendo lo que hubiera sido ponzoña y notaba mis dientes mas afilados.

-¿Por que los defiendes? Te han hecho daño- le dije elevando el tono notablemente. Mi impotencia ante la duda me estaba volviendo loca.

- Porque no quiero que cometas una locura, ni hagas algo de lo que luego te vayas a arrepentir, todo esto ha ido demasiado lejos Ness- suspiro y me miro a los ojos- y no estoy muerto, afortunadamente estoy bien, mejor que bien y tu estas aquí conmigo-

Sus palabras me proporcionaron una calma desconcertante

"_Aquí conmigo"_

Si, estaba con el.

Mi tono muscular se relajo notablemente, y mi respiración volvió a ser normal, mis ojos seguían clavados en los suyos, demandantes todavía de una respuesta, que no me dio.

Sus manos subieron acariciando mi piel desde mis brazos hasta mi cuello y se acerco a mí hasta que note su aliento caliente al hablar.

- mi pequeña…, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos- sus ojos me miraban con tristeza, con suplica, con necesidad.

Y yo sabia que los míos reflejaban los mismo, por un momento me olvide de todos mis tormentos y problemas, solo existíamos el y yo.

Cerré los ojos saboreando el aliento ardiente que entraba en mi boca entreabierta, dejando que su esencia inundara mi cuerpo, sintiendo su sabor sin probarlo aun.

Lo nuestro era algo mágico, fuera de normal, de eso no me quedaba duda alguna.

Pronto sus labios tocaron los míos proporcionándome un agradable cosquilleo, que me provocaba mas.

Presione su boca con más fuerza, con más ansia de sus besos. Jacob capturo mi labio inferior delicadamente dejando así un glorioso paso a su lengua, que me hizo sentir fuera de mi, porque solo el me provocaba esas sensaciones, solo el.

La necesidad por respirar se hacia patente, por mucho que quisiéramos ignorarla, juntamos las frentes para coger el aire que nos faltaba. Mis ojos seguían cerrados, por lo que mi sentido del tacto se agudizó, haciéndome sentir como nunca sus labios rozar suavemente los rasgos de mi cara, mi nariz, mis ojos, mis mejillas, la curva de mi mandíbula, el cuello…y seguía, mientras sus manos descendían de nuevo explorando mi cuerpo con suma delicadeza, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

Mis suspiros salían ansiosos, nunca había sentido a Jake de esa manera, tan intensa y profunda, podría decir existía una conexión entre los dos, que nos hacia tocar en el punto exacto el uno del otro, proporcionándonos el mejor de los placeres.

El momento que nuestra piel dejo de rozarse mi mente volvió a la tierra, me daba cuenta de que debíamos parar, no era el momento, ni el lugar, pero lo necesitaba como nunca, las nuevas sensaciones que yo estaba descubriendo y estoy segura que el también, me habían enganchado, si solo con un roce lo sentía de esa manera no podría ni imaginarme como seria sentirlo dentro.

El mismo cielo.

Acerque a Jacob hasta el borde del sofá, mientras le quitaba su camiseta lentamente para no dañarle, sabia que era egoísta, pero lo necesitaba como nunca, y el también a mi.

El hizo lo mismo conmigo. Mis besos viajaban de su cuello a su clavícula y saboreaban la piel de los músculos de su pecho bien formado, recorriendo cada centímetro que no tapaba el maldito vendaje.

- Jake, no deberíamos seguir- conseguí decirle entre beso y beso

- Cállate- me dijo mientras su boca conseguía adueñarse de la mía otra vez

Entonces si en mi mente quedaba algún motivo por el cual no seguir con esto desapareció, su orden con voz ronca y suplicante me dejo desarmada, lo deseaba tanto como el.

Lo senté delicadamente mientras me deshacía de mis pantalones, quedando solo en ropa interior ante su presencia.

Sus ojos me miraban deseosos y con ternura, con amor. Me agarro de la cintura acercándome a el, su nariz rozaba mi estomago y sus labios besaban mi ombligo como si fuera el mejor tesoro del mundo, mis brazos lo abrazaron automáticamente, en un instinto.

- te amo- me susurro lanzando su aliento caliente en mi piel, haciéndome sentir millones de sensaciones distintas.

Era la segunda vez que decía esas palabras, y también la segunda vez que me hacia llorar al escucharlas.

Me sentía más llena de vida que nunca, y a la vez la persona más miserable del mundo, por haber dudado alguna vez de sus palabras, por haberle traicionado.

Intentaba contener mis sollozos desesperadamente.

-Jake, tengo que decirte algo- porque si no se lo decía me sentiría una arpía por el resto de mi vida.

El me miro a los ojos desde su posición, pero sin quitar sus manos de mi cintura.

- ¿es algo que va a destrozar este momento?- me dijo serio. asentí con la cabeza lentamente, intentando no derramar mas lagrimas y mantenerme serena.

- Entonces no digas nada- casi me lo suplico. Otra vez los ríos se desbordaban por mis ojos, no podía hacerme esto ¡no podía!

- Pero yo…- intente seguir, y el volvió a cortarme.

- Por favor, no digas nada- cerré los ojos y asentí, tal vez me merecía vivir con mis remordimientos eternamente, por ser una mala persona.

Su frente volvió a posarse en mi estomago, mientras sus manos descendían hacia mi cadera, y por mis piernas, arrastrando mi ropa interior con ellas, que finalmente cayo al suelo por si sola.

Me acerque mas y me senté cuidadosamente encima de sus piernas, mientras el seguía desnudándome, pronto quito el broche de mi sujetador y retiro los tirantes lentamente, observándome, como queriendo grabar a fuego en sus ojos cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Mis manos que hasta ahora habían estado quietas rozaban su piel con cuidado hasta llegar a su pantalón, y poder desabrocharlo, y con un poco de esfuerzo bajarlos hasta la altura necesaria, notaba su sexo rozar el mío con una intensidad asfixiante, no podía recibir tanto placer después de hacer lo que había hecho, no me lo merecía.

- tu te mereces todo lo que pueda darte Reneesme- me susurro en mi oído, haciendo erizar cada fibra de mi maldito cuerpo. Por un momento me desconcerté, pero al otro supe que Jacob estaba sintiendo cada uno de los pensamientos que yo no lograba mantener controlados.

Mis palabras no eran capaces de salir, abrace a ese hombre con fuerza, como si en ese abrazo quisiera fundirnos en una sola persona, bese su frente mientras Jake se apoderaba de mis caderas hundiéndose en mi, esa unión que hizo estremecerme entera, apretar los ojos y suspirar profundamente.

Acaricie su cara con delicadeza, y me acerque a el saboreando sus labios, su lengua con suma lentitud, movía mis caderas al ritmo que Jacob me marcaba, sintiendo una explosión en mi interior con cada embestida.

Su boca me recorría hasta donde podía llegar, beso entre mis pechos mientras mi espalda se arqueaba, dejándole mejor acceso a sus abrasadores labios llenos. Era un placer extremo, que me hizo rendirme a un éxtasis indescriptible. Mágico y especial.

Quise que el también experimentara tal sensación, y deje a mi cuerpo fluir haciéndole suspirar y gemir roncamente, mientras cerraba sus ojos, clavando sus dedos en la piel de mi cintura.

Me apretó a el una ultima vez, llegando hasta lo mas profundo, y sentí como estallaba en mi interior, llegando al cielo al igual que yo lo había hecho segundos antes. Dejo caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, con una respiración agitada, y el pecho sudoroso subir y bajar . Mi cabeza reposo en su hombro y entrelace sus manos con las mías.

_Te amo_

Deje actuar mi poder al contacto con sus manos.

- Ness, cuando salgas de aquí, quiero que me prometas que no harás nada insensato- su voz me sobresalto un poco después de haber escuchado solo suspiros y jadeos durante tanto tiempo.

Asentí con la cabeza todavía posada en su hombro, era lo menos que podía hacer por el. Aunque no supiera a que me enfrentaba.

- Y también quiero que me prometas que no te vas a volver a separar de mi-

Los sollozos sin lágrimas me salieron solos, y volví a asentir con la cabeza.

No me merecía a un hombre así en mi vida, volví a repetirme, pero esta vez Jacob no me dijo nada, aunque no se si estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que yo pensaba.

.

.

.

Hacia unos minutos que había dejado a Jacob en el salón de Emily, prometiéndole muchas cosas, entre ellas que no lo volvería a dejar. Simplemente me moriría si me separaba de el.

Caminaba a velocidad casi humana hacia mi casa, estaba nerviosa, no sabia que iba a pasar y tenia miedo por saber la verdad, mucho miedo.

Un olor a lobo, demasiado intenso me penetro la nariz, era extraño nunca lo había olido así, hedía demasiado mal para mi. Notaba la presencia, pero no veía nada, lo que me podía demasiado nervioso, miraba hacia todos lados, sin vislumbrar un alma.

Hasta que por mi lateral los arbustos cedieron dejando ver un lobo color marrón con alguna mancha blanca apareció frente a mí, sus dientes estaban expuestos y su cuerpo aparecía en posición de ataque, era un lobo enorme, mi corazón pálpito con fuerza, estaba demasiado asustada para pensar nada, comencé a caminar de espaldas intentando no hacer un movimiento demasiado brusco, pero el lobo se agazapo aun mas listo para saltar, gruñía en un tono grave y escalofriante, e instintivamente expuse mis dientes en un siseo, cosa que lo cabreo aun mas.

No podía creerme que en un solo día hubiera tenido dos enfrentamientos con licántropos, pero algo me decía que en esta ocasión no iba a salir muy bien parada.

Intentaba ponerme en posición de ataque, pero estaba cansada, agotada, y una semi-vampiro no tenia nada que hacer contra semejante bestia, mis músculos se relajaron exponiéndose al peligro, y cerré los ojos justo cuando el lobo impulso su cuerpo hacia mi.

Un gimoteo escalofriante rompió del silencio abrí mis ojos al notar que mi cuerpo no padeció dolor ni contacto alguno.

La escena que vi me devolvió a la realidad, un lobo arena peleaba fieramente contra el que estaba apunto de hacerme papilla, reconocí instantáneamente que ese lobo era Seth.

Solo se veía una mole de pelaje marrón rodar de un lado a otro, de vez en cuando unas fauces a punto de morder, y los bestiales animales desaparecieron de mi vista perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Mi corazón volvió a latir, ya que se había quedado paralizado. Pase mis manos por mi pelo intentando retirarlo de mi cara, y aterrice en el suelo apoyando mi espalda contra un tronco roto. Me agazape como una niña pequeña, pensando en lo cerca que había estado de desaparecer.

No tardaron mucho en escucharse unas pisadas fuertes, pero humanas.

- Nessie- exclamo la voz amable de Seth, note como se acercaba y me levantaba del suelo manteniéndome de pie.

- ¿estas bien?, no sabes cuanto lo siento debería haber llegado antes,- sus brazos calientes me envolvieron reconfortándome un poco, aunque los sentía protectores no eran los que mi cuerpo demandaba.

- Tranquilo Seth- conseguí articular con voz entrecortada- estoy bien no te preocupes-

El chico suspiro fuertemente y apretó un poco el abrazo.

- debí controlar un poco mas a los chicos, lo siento-

- Seth, no te lamentes mas estoy bien en serio, gracias por salvarme-

Negó con la cabeza

- no tienes que agradecerme nada, mi deber es proteger Ness, aunque sea una contradicción lo que acabo de hacer- soltó una carcajada carente de alegría, mas bien irónica

- todo es demasiado contradictorio- suspiro liberándome de su calido abrazo.

Lo mire extrañada.

- Comprenderé que le guardes rencor a Embry, si es que lo haces, pero le ha afectado demasiado lo de Jake y tu padre, se que no debería haberte atacado a ti , tu no le has hecho nada, pero ya sabes que cuando se esta dolido no se piensan las cosas…- la voz de Seth se fue perdiendo en la lejanía, ya hacia un rato que había dejado de escucharlo a decir verdad, mi cuerpo estático miraba a un punto fijo, en mi cabeza solo retumbaba _" lo de Jake y tu padre"_ había sido el.

Por eso Jacob no había querido decirme quien era y por eso mostraba tanta insistencia en que no hiciera nada estupido. Dios santo esto era demasiado.

- Nessie-

- Reneesme, contéstame ¿que te pasa?- Seth me zarandeaba ya que no reaccionaba. Parpadee un par de veces y sacudí la cabeza.

- Fue mi padre- el chico frunció el ceño al no comprender mis palabras, pero no tardo mucho en descubrir lo que había hecho.

- joder- murmuro por lo bajo, - Ness, yo… dios, no deberías haberte enterado así, Jacob va a matarme- siguió soltando una retahíla de maldiciones y obscenidades variadas hasta que alce una mano para hacerlo callar.

- Nadie te va a matar, tranquilízate- estaba desconcertantemente calmada, al enterarme de eso debería estar igual o peor que cuando descubrí el vendaje de Jake.

Comencé a caminar dirección a mi casa, iba a acabar con esto de una maldita vez.

Escuche a Seth llamarme desde lo lejos, pero no lo escuche.

Comencé a correr cada vez más rápido y disminuí mi velocidad cuando me encontraba a unos metros de la casa. Desconcertantemente el olor a vampiro me enfureció un poco más. El olor se intensifico, y una silueta odiosamente elegante apareció frente a mí.

Lo mire a los ojos unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, sus orbes dorados parecían arrepentidos pero aun así acorte la distancia en dos zancadas e impacte mi mano en su rostro de mármol, le di lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ladeara su cabeza.

Y otra vez las malditas lágrimas bajando por mi cara.

Estaba enfadada con el si, pero era mi padre, y me dolía pegar a mi padre. Estaba enfadada, por que le hiciera eso a Jake y porque no podía guardarle rencor ni podía vengarme, lo quería demasiado, lo peor de todo es que sabía que lo hizo por defenderme a mí.

Fui hasta el árbol más cercano y le pegue un puñetazo, y otro intentando desahogar toda la ira que había en mi, para no cometer una locura.

-se lo prometí, se lo prometí- decía para mi misma mientras seguía haciendo añicos el maldito árbol, mis manos sangraban , y me dolían, no pare hasta que unas frías me aprisionaron las muñecas apartándome de allí y sus brazos me apretaron con fuerza, formando un agarre irrompible.

- Suéltame- le grite, aunque no quería que lo hiciera, ni el lo hizo.

- Suéltame- volví a repetir intentando deshacerme de sus brazos, y seguí repitiendo lo hasta que mi tono de voz dejo de escucharse y mi cuerpo se quedo estático, solo se escuchaba mi llanto desenfrenado, que a estas alturas ya debería de haberme deshidratado.

Sentí sus labios fríos sobre mi cabeza, su agarre se aflojo, mi cuerpo parecía de trapo, me llevó en brazo hasta sentarme en el tronco que yo misma había tirado, sentándose a mi lado pero sin romper nuestro abrazo. Mi voz ya simplemente, no salía.

Nos quedamos en silencio, quizá un minuto o quizás fue una hora hasta que su voz rompió el silencio.

- lo siento- apretó un poco su agarre a mi alrededor

- se que no es suficiente con eso, se que me he equivocado, que me merezco el peor de los castigos, pero no puedo volver atrás, y créeme que lo haría, así que si quieres odiarme… estas en tu derecho, es mas merezco que me odies por haberte hecho eso-

_¿por que eres siempre tan catastrófico? _

Le pregunte mentalmente, ya ni siquiera me esforzaba en usar mi poder. Mi padre soltó un suspiro risueño.

- porque soy Edward Cullen- me respondió a la pregunta silenciosa.

No se como pero mi padre me tenia en sus rodillas mientras me abrazaba y mecía como cuando era una niña

_También eres, sobre protector, victimista, posesivo y un imbecil_. Concluí con mis pensamientos, mi padre alzo una ceja escéptico, aunque no protesto,

_ pero…no te odio, nunca podría odiarte._ Su ceño se trasformo en una mueca de sufrimiento.

- ¿por que?- pregunto a mis pensamientos.

_Porque he prometido a Jacob que no haría ninguna estupidez, y odiarte seria una estupidez, ya que simplemente no soy capaz de hacerlo, eres mi padre y te quiero incondicionalmente, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo se que lo que hiciste fue por mi, aunque te equivocaras completamente._

- ¿eso quiere decir que me perdonas?- me pregunto cauteloso

- No- le respondí esta vez con mi voz

- He dicho que no te odio, no que te haya perdonado, quizás con el tiempo…-

Mi padre asintió con la cabeza, se notaba visiblemente mas calmado

- entonces tengo una eternidad para esperar a que lo hagas-

Asentí con la cabeza.

- eso espero- sentencie

Mi padre se levanto y desapareció por donde había venido.

Me limpie las lágrimas de mis mejillas y me adecente un poco más. Me levante del tronco y comencé a caminar sin un rumbo concreto, admirando cada rincón, cada animal, cada partícula del paisaje que me rodeaba, viajando a mis mas lejanos pensamientos, reviviendo como mi corta existencia había pasado en apenas unos años, regresando a esos recuerdos que había vivido en este pequeño e insignificante pueblo de color verde.

Aquí nací, y casi soy exterminada por el simple hecho de hacerlo.

Aquí experimente el principio de mi vida.

Mi niñez.

Aquí conocí a la persona más importante de mi vida

Conocí el amor.

Y no pensaba irme en mucho tiempo.

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Bueno, esto se acabo jajajaja, aunque queda un epilogo todavía. Me han faltado por resolver algunas cosas que no quiero dejar atrás._

_A todas las personas que habéis leído este fic y me habéis mandado reviews, o habéis añadido mi historia como favorita o simplemente por leerlo muchísimas gracias._

_Teniendo en cuenta que este era mi primer fic ¿no ha estado mal no? Jajaja o al menos eso creo yo. _

_Espero no haberos defraudado con el final, y no haber jodido todo el fic XD pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta._

_Pues sin decir más me despido y nos leemos en el epilogo. _

_Muchísimos besos de __**nocturnia 19**_


	21. epiologo

Daba vueltas de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado y desesperado, Seth se unió a mi en cuanto regreso de llamar por teléfono.

La enfermera salia con pies rápidos, pero con suerte la pude alcanzar.

-¿Cómo esta ella?- le pregunte ansioso

-Esta agotada señor, todo ha salido muy bien y ahora esta descansando, cuando salga el doctor podrá recibir mas información-

-¿ y el bebe?- le pregunte

-La niña esta bien, las enfermeras se ocuparan de ella- me dijo de forma un poco agresiva ante mi insistencia.

Cuando me lanzo una mirada depredadora, Seth y yo nos apartamos cautelosamente dejándole espacio para que desapareciera por la puerta de la sala de espera.

-Menos mal, no he estado tan acojonado en mi vida-

-Por favor Seth solo es una mujer embarazada no una psicópata- le dije un poco divertido, aunque no le quitaba razón al chico.

-¡Es un demonio Jacob! ¡Me ha arrancado una mata pelo por dios!-

-Porque la has provocado imbecil- los dos estábamos gritándonos en mitad de la sala como dos auténticos capullos, definitivamente lo mío con Seth no tenia remedio.

Un golpe seco en mi cabeza y en la de mi amigo nos saco de nuestro circo particular.

-queréis callaros de una vez- siseo con la cara enfurecida pero aun así ridículamente hermosa.

-Mierda Ness, eso duele- me queje mientras me frotaba la cabeza.

-Pues comportaros como es debido, estamos en un hospital, y ya destacáis demasiado para que encima gritéis de esa manera-

-Vale, definitivamente me voy, mi cabeza ya ha sido suficientemente mutilada por hoy- gruño Seth cabreado mientras se dirigía a las maquinas expendedoras de comida, como no, solo a el se le ocurriría tener hambre en un momento como este.

Cuando aparte la vista de mi amigo me gire para encontrarme con Ness pero no estaba. Busque por la sala y finalmente Salí hacia la sala de recién nacidos y allí la vi, mirando a través del cristal.

Me acerque sigilosamente a ella, y la abrace por la espalda sobresaltándola un poco.

Le bese el cuello cariñosamente, no quería excederme ya que si ponía un poco mas de entusiasmo terminaría armando un escándalo muy poco apropiado. Aparté mis pensamientos subidos de tono a un lado para mirar a través de la ventana al igual que ella.

-son fascinantes- me dijo medio absorta. La mire confuso.

-No, no lo son créeme- le conteste mientras ella giraba su cara para cruzarse con mi mirada.

-El bebe mas fascinante del mundo has sido tu Ness, siempre has sido especial- le conteste mientras apretaba el abrazo. Ella me miro disconforme, pero no me reprocho nada, me fastidiaba que fuera tan humilde, cuando no tenia razón para hacerlo, realmente ella era una criatura espectacular desde que nació hasta ahora.

--es preciosa- me dijo mientras miraba otra vez a la ventana.

-Si lo es- le dije un poco confuso

-¿no sabes cual es verdad?- me dijo mientras reía musicalmente. Contagiándome y haciéndome admitir mi error.

-Lo siento, yo… es que son todos muy iguales- intente defenderme.

-Jake, la urna donde pone Samantha Uley- me dijo con tono evidente.

-Oh- dije muy bajito dándome cuenta de mi estupidez. Ahora pude vez a la preciosa niña, a la hija de Sam y Emily.

Tenía el color de piel de su madre, solo que un poco mas claro, seguramente su piel oscurecería con la edad. Tenía algunos rasgos de Sam, pero sin perder la belleza de niña, era muy guapa.

-Tienes razón es preciosa- después le gire la cara para poder besarla, mientras ella me respondía efusivamente

Nos apartamos, con la respiración un poco agitada, mientras miraba sus ojos con un brillo especial, que no supe descifrar.

-¿que hay de Sam?- me pregunto mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala de espera de nuevo.

-Tiene que estar al llegar, Seth lo llamo en cuanto llegamos- le dije mientras miraba como ese patan coqueteaba con una enfermera.

-Vaya, veo que el chico no pierde el tiempo- dijo Reneesme mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Mmm... no- dije mientras me giraba para ver aparecer a Sam corriendo y con la cara descompuesta hasta que nos diviso.

-¿Dónde est?-

-En la 305- le respondí mientras cortaba su pregunta

-¿Cómo est?-

-Bien , muy bien-

-¿y el beb?-

-Sana y preciosa Sam, enhorabuena- le dijo Reneesme mientras le abrazaba fuertemente.

Se aparto y se giro para ir a la habitación.

-Jake- escuche como me llamaba casi a gritos y me volví para mirarlo

-gracias- le asentí con la cabeza en respuesta y desapareció por la habitación.

Cuando vi a través del cristal como el que antiguamente había sido mi alfa, con su mujer, pude comprender que su vida ahora estaba completa, que era feliz, no podía quejarme de nada, tenia una chica preciosa a la que amaba, a mi imprimación tenia una vida distinta, pero no por ella menos satisfactoria, pero debo reconocer que cuando vi como Sam y Emily estrechaban a su hija entre sus brazos sentí envidia, sana claro esta, pero al fin y al cabo envidia.

.

.

.

Miramos la puerta blanca con detenimiento, era realmente imponente, pero nos armamos de valor.

-¿lista?- le pregunte mientras le daba un apretón de confianza en la mano

-si – me dijo sin girarse, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Hacia ya un par de años que los Cullen se mudaron de Forks, no fue una tragedia ni mucho menos, podríamos decir que fue el inicio de una nueva etapa, una en la que la pequeña Reneesme deja de ser considerada una niña para que la reconozcan como una extraordinaria mujer.

Si bien cada miembro de clan Cullen había tenido su propia historia, ese era el momento en el que le tocaba a ella. Y afortunadamente para mí su historia estaba ligada a la mía.

Nos habíamos comprado una pequeña casa entre la reserva y Forks, simplemente por el hecho de recordar de donde venia cada uno, además el bosque era uno de los lugares donde los dos nos sentíamos mas cómodos.

Estos dos años habían sido los mas maravillosos de toda mi vida, si alguna vez en el pasado pensé que había venido a este mundo solo para sufrir estaba equivocado, solo tuve que ser un poco paciente para conseguir mi pequeño pedazo de cielo.

Todo en mi entorno reinaba con calma, con respecto a mi familia, estaba un poco más unida, Rebeca tuvo una niña preciosa a la que llamo Sarah. Mi primera sobrina, quien lo iba a decir. Rachel y Paul buscaron un poco de independencia, y se fueron a vivir a Port Ángeles, ni demasiado lejos ni demasiado cerca de casa.

Con respecto a papa, estaba mayor, pero disfrutando de su vida, de su nieta y de sus hijos, era feliz y con eso me conformaba.

Lo ultimo que supe de Seth fue que se caso hará un mes en las vegas con Johanna, su novia de dos años, si, la enfermera. La pobre chica no sabia que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, y nunca mejor dicho.

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver a una Bella de belleza extraordinaria e imperturbable.

Habíamos decidido venir a visitar a los Cullen después de que ellos hicieran lo propio con nosotros el año pasado, aunque estábamos en continuo contacto no podíamos negar que la emoción se pronunciaba al vernos cara a cara.

-hola mama- dijo Ness sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Podía sentirme orgulloso de haber conseguido mantener una relación cordial con esa familia, tanto que casi la consideraba mía, y eso era bueno, creo.

.

.

.

Me retoque mis rizos un poco mientras me miraba a los ojos a través del espejo, hacia ya una semana que volví de ver a mis padres tíos y abuelos, ahora asentados en un rincón inhóspito de Francia, nuevos aires, me decían, quizá les vendría bien cambiarlos. Estaban mas lejos eso si tengo que reconocerlo, pero la vida que estaba viviendo junto a Jacob, me ayudaba a no echarlos tanto de menos.

Mire en el espejo una ultima vez, y centre mi vista en mi vientre, me preguntaba cuanto tardaría en empezar a notarse. Haría ya una semana que me entere de que estaba embarazada, en la decisión de ir a visitar a m familia influencio bastante el que mi abuelo fuera medico, y estuviera dispuesto a confirmar mis sospechas.

Lo hizo.

El día que se lo dije a Jake fue desastroso, estaba realmente nerviosa, sin saber como iba a reaccionar, así que con palabras torpes y carentes de tacto se lo solté, dejándolo primero en shock, sin palabras, seguramente no se lo esperaba, pero me dejo claro cuanto le agrado esa noticia cuando me hizo el amor como nunca antes lo había echo, me reí, Jacob era un hombre fascinante, no era capaz de expresar sus emociones con palabras, por lo que lo hacia con actos.

Salí hasta el porche para encontrarme con un lobo rojizo observándome atentamente. Le sonreí en forma de bienvenida.

Su cuerpo avanzo dejándome observar la gracia con la que se movía, y la maravilla que suponía el mundo al que pertenecíamos. un mundo magico que la mayoria de la gente ignora, pero que esta ahi, por mucho que la gente piense que eramos seres de pesadillas y bestias, a mi me parecia el paraiso. Y doy gracias al cielo porque asi fuera.

Y así la bestia dio paso al hombre, un hombre espectacular que me pertenecía solo a mi, Reneesme Carlie Cullen.


End file.
